Exposed
by ShaniDav
Summary: This story takes place almost 3 years after the current story line. Call this wishful thinking.This is a JaSam story with some Liason and a little LuSam too. Please read and find out what gets exposed. Please review and comment
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or Any of its characters.

This is a JaSam story. Any Liason fans may not want to read. This is my take on how the writers of the show should rectify the decision to pair Liz and Jason together. (They really don't work for me as a couple.) This fic takes place almost 3 years from the current story line.

* * *

Chapter 1 

"That's the last one." Says a mysterious person to no one in particular. The person smiles to themselves holding up 3 individual letters, each addressed to different people but all having to do with the same subject.

Jason and Elizabeth were at home at the penthouse on the couch, watching their son Jake play with his toy trains. Cameron was upstairs in his room playing video games. Liz wrapped her arms around Jason as she snuggled up to him. "God I can't believe Jake is going to be 3 in a few days." Jason smiled, kissed her on the forehead and said "Me neither. So do you have everything you need for his party?"

"I think so. We spent a fortune on decorations and I am so grateful to Mike for letting us have the party at Kelly's." Liz said with a big smile. "I just need to pick up the cake on Saturday." "I can do that." Jason responds, just as his cell phone goes off.

"Hello" Jason answers already knowing who it is on the phone.

"Jason, I need you to come over to my house as soon as possible."

"Sonny, What's up?"

"Sam's back in town."

"What does that have to do with me?" Jason rubs his head with one hand starting to feel a headache come on.

"Get over here and you'll find out." Sonny says with a stern voice.

Jason closes the phone and moves his arm from around Liz. "Let me guess." She says looking annoyed.

"Gotta go." Jason says getting up and bending down to kiss Jake.

"Where you going daddy?" Jake asked

"Daddy has to go to work." Liz replied. "To work daddy?" Jake says.

Jason picks Jake up and says "Yes to work. I'll be back soon."

"Be back as soon as I can." He bends over and kisses Liz.

"I love you" she says. "Be safe please." "Love you too and I will. Love you Jake."

"Luv you too daddy."

* * *

Jason arrives at Sonny's 20 minutes later. "So what's this about Sonny?" He asked with an annoyed tone. 

"Well like I said on the phone. Sam is back and it appears that she and Lucky are no longer together."

"Again I ask what does that have to do with me?"

"Well she could be back to start some trouble. She went straight to the hospital once she got here. I'm just wondering what she could possibly be doing back here."

The headache was here. Jason rubbed his head and casually said, "She could be here to see Alexis and Molly and Kristina"

"Or she could be back to start trouble for you Jason."

"Look Sonny. I appreciate your concern but Sam was happy with Lucky when she left. They left to start a new life together, away from Port Charles."

"But suddenly that happy life isn't a happy life together because she's back. And to my understanding, she wants to see YOU."

"For what?"

* * *

Elizabeth knew that Jason wouldn't be back soon like he said. Whenever Sonny called him like this, Jason would be gone for hours. It was probably an issue with him and Carly. It was always an issue with him and Carly. Either Sonny called or Carly called and Jason had to go be a mediator before they killed each other. Elizabeth smiled to herself because she knew that was just the kind of friend Jason was. He was always there for her no matter what. And now they were together. A real couple, raising Cameron and Jake together. Jake had brought them together. She was so in love with him and she had fought it for so long. Jake made her realize it. "My little miracle baby." She said out loud. Jake looked at her like she was strange. There was a knock on the door. Elizabeth got up off the couch to see who it was. She opened the door but no one was there. There was just an envelope addressed to "Elizabeth". It was typed, not handwritten. 

Liz opened the letter.

_Hello Liz,_

_I hope you're enjoying your happy little family time. It won't last long. Enjoy it while you can. He's going to find out that you're a liar. And the child that brought you together will be the same child to tear you apart._

Liz was confused. What was this person talking about? I didn't lie about anything. Jason knows that I have been nothing but honest with him. Even when I asked him to let Lucky raise Jake as his own, he knew the truth. She decided it was nothing and threw the letter away. No need to cause problems where there aren't any. She got up to get the boys ready for bed.

* * *

Lucky was at the airport in LA. He was about to board a plane to Port Charles. He and Sam ended things because he wanted kids and she couldn't have any. He tried to get passed it but couldn't. She said she understood his position and that she loved him and knew it was time to let him go to find someone who could give him a family. She said it was over and that she was going to go back to Port Charles to see her sisters. She would move out when she got back. He chose to stay in LA and give her some space. He wouldn't be going back to Port Charles if it wasn't for the letter he found at his front door a couple of days ago. 

_Lucky,_

_You gave up on him too easily. You let her take what was yours. She lied. She's been playing you the whole time. Everyone thinks she's so sweet and innocent. Wait until the truth comes out. He was her way of getting into Morgan's life. She's playing house with another man who is playing daddy to YOUR son._

Where did this letter come from? Was Sam trying to get back at him for not being able to get passed the fact that she can't give him children? No. Sam was in Port Charles. He put her on the plane 4 days ago. She cried and said that she was sorry. What they had was real. They became lovers and friends and they built a strong relationship. She wouldn't play with his emotions like this. Would she? No. He shook the thought out of his head. Not Sam. I have to find out what this is about. He handed his ticket to the attendant at the gate. Port Charles here I come. Lucky thought to himself.

* * *

This place hasn't changed a bit. It feels like it's been forever. Sam thought to herself. I just want to see my sisters and Alexis and then I'll be on my way. I have to make this quick. I went to the hospital and got checked out. I'm all good for going back to salvage work. I can't have children so I don't have to worry about the strain it would put on my body. She walked up to the lake house and knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Damn. Where are they?" Sam said aloud. 

"What are you doing here?" said an all too familiar voice from behind.

Sam turned around and found herself face to face with the one true love of her life.

"Hello, Jason. I knew I would see you eventually but I didn't think it would be this soon."

"I asked what you're doing here Sam?" Jason said.

"Well this looks like the home of my sisters and my mother, what could I possibly be doing here?" She said sarcastically. "Oh wait did you really think I came back to Port Charles to get you back? Jason. Not on your life. I guess you heard that I said I wanted to see you. I'm glad the gossip circuit still works around here. I wouldn't have wanted to have to call your phone and disturb your precious little family."

"Sam what are you up to?"

"Actually I wanted to talk business with you."

"What kind of business?"

"Well I was going to wait until after I saw my sisters but since you're here now I guess now is as good a time as any."

"Spit it out already. I need to get going." Jason said sternly.

"That's right; you gotta go home to the wife and kids. Wait, are you and Elizabeth married already?" Jason was getting annoyed. "I guess by that look it means no. Anyway, are you going to string her along too or are you gonna make an honest woman out of her like you never did me?"

"Sam. I'm running out of patience."

"Fine. I just wanted to ask you if you planned on doing anything with that salvage boat you brought for me a few years back. I saw that it's still at the docks. I wanted to know if I could buy it from you." Sam said with a half smile.

"Is that why you're really here?" He asked her unsure of her true intentions.

"Well if you must know. I moved to LA with Lucky. We were good for a couple of years but he wants children. Something I can't give him, thanks to you. So we broke up. I came here to see my sisters because they are the only family I have anymore and I happened to walk on the pier and saw the salvage boat. It gave me an idea. I don't have anything to keep me here anymore and I have nothing to go back to in LA so why not start over doing something I can actually do well. Salvage work. I mean I can live on the boat and not have to worry about anything or anyone. You won't have to see me again. I'll just come back to see my sisters every once in a while and I promise to steer clear of you and your happy little family" With that comment Sam realized something. "Wait isn't your son's birthday coming up? That's right so you really don't want me hanging around. So let's make this quick and easy, how much for the boat?"

"If that's really all you want. The boat is yours." Jason said flatly.

"I don't want your charity Jason. I don't want you to just give it to me. I'll buy it from you fair and square." She looked him square in the eye.

"You don't have to buy it. Sam it's your boat. I bought it for you. Your name is on all the paperwork."

"How much did it cost? I'll reimburse you. And don't you dare tell me that you won't take my money. We are longer lovers or even friends for that matter. Remember you even threatened to kill me after the countless times I almost died for you." Sam had to stop herself. "I'm sorry let's not turn it into a trip down memory lane. This was intended to be a business transaction. How much?"

"Sam you think I remember what I paid for a boat 5 years ago. Do you know how many boats I have brought?" He got the headache again. Sam was starting to get to him. She was starting to get a reaction out of him.

Sam smirked when she noticed that she was getting to him. So she took a few steps closer to him and said, "Fine. Look it up and get back to me. I'll be here for about a week. That should give me time to get things in order for me to leave. I'll probably take a room at Jakes since this is a short term visit. Now if you'll excuse me. I must go see if I can locate my mother and sisters if you don't mind." Sam brushed passed Jason and left the lake house, leaving Jason frustrated.

Jason walked off slowly and could not understand why she got to him after all this time. She is still as stubborn as ever. "I should have just made up a number." He thought to himself. He didn't quite understand why he hadn't. That just meant she would be around longer. He shook it off or at least tried to. He stopped to think about the day he had brought the boat for Sam as a surprise. He began to remember the smile she had. She practically tackled him to the floor she was so excited. He shook his head again. He hadn't thought about his time with Sam in almost 3 years, why was he beginning to now. He was happy with Liz and Jake and Cam. Why after all this time and all that had happened did she affect him still?

Neither Sam nor Jason realized that they were being watched. The mysterious figure in the bushes smiled and said "I had no idea she was back in town. This is going to be more fun than I thought. And she is going to thank me for what I'm about to do." And they disappear into the night.

* * *

Jason got home almost 4 hours later. It was a little passed midnight. As Jason walked up to the door, there was a letter on the floor addressed to him. He walked inside and looked around. Liz and the kids were upstairs fast asleep. He remembered she had an early shift at the hospital in the morning. He sat down at the desk and opened the letter. 

_Jason,_

_I took you for a much more perceptive person. I thought you knew how to read people. I guess it's true that love is blind. When will you wake up and see that she's been lying to you all along. Enjoy your happy little family for a little while longer. The truth is about to come out and you will finally see your beloveds true colors. _

_P.S. Did she ever change baby Jakes' birth certificate?_

Jason was in no mood for games. "_And I promise to steer clear of you and your happy little family_". Those were the words Sam had just got finished using to describe him and Liz. "She's starting to play games with me already." But how would she have gotten the note to the penthouse? She didn't know that I was going to find her at the lake house and she wouldn't have had enough time to get back here without me running into her. Maybe she was working with somebody. I knew this wasn't about a boat. I hope I won't have to really kill her. Jason was about to head upstairs but with all the thoughts running through his head, he went to the couch instead. He put the letter in his pocket and lay down. His mind was going a million miles a minute. "_And I promise to steer clear of you and your happy little family." _He kept hearing Sam say. "_Jason, Lucky isn't the father of this baby, you are._" He remembered the words coming from Liz in the elevator during the hostage crisis. "_Jason, are you serious? A salvage boat? You bought me a salvage boat? Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I can't believe it, my very own salvage boat. God Jason. I love you so much and I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life and that you love me the way you do. Thank you. I couldn't even ask for anything more." _That was what Sam said when he first bought her the stupid boat. Right before she jumped on him and they made love right there on the living room floor. Right below where he now lay. He looked at the floor and smiled. Wait what am I doing? I should not be thinking about Sam and what it was like to make love to her. She's just here to cause trouble. "_P.S. Did she ever change baby Jakes birth certificate?_" That last line of the note rang out in his mind. He had been so excited to be able to finally claim his son that he did not even think about the birth certificate. He just started being referred to as Jake Morgan. Jason closed his eyes. He would ask Liz about it tomorrow. He drifted off to sleep where his thoughts went not to Liz and the kids but to Sam.

_Dream Sequence_._ (This contains graphic content)_

_Jason walks into Jakes bar. Coleman is there. "Hey Coleman you seen Sam?" Jason asks. "Yeah she got a room upstairs for a few days she says. Not planning on staying in town long. Just passing through to say a few hello and goodbye's before finishing up some business and hitting the big blue sea." Coleman responds. _

"_Is she here?" Just then Sam walks downstairs and Coleman says, "Right behind you". Jason turns around and Sam is in a sexy white top with tight black jeans. Jason immediately gets turned on. Sam sees him and walks right up to the bar and says "Coleman I can tell I'm gonna need at least 5 no 6 shots of tequila, better yet make 'em all doubles." Coleman lines up the shot glasses and starts to fill them. "Jason looks at Sam and says "we need to talk." "okay we can talk after I finish a couple of these shots and over a game of pool." Sam says seductively. "This is not a game Sam. I know that you are trying to cause problems for me and Elizabeth. You can't stand the fact that Jake is my son. Stop sending me cryptic letters or else." Jason's eyes went cold. Sam downed 2 more shots. "Oh don't get all serious and turn Stone Cold on me Mr. Morgan. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I don't care about You, Liz or your son. Be happy. I'm way over that now. I have actually come to terms with the fact that you and I are over, I will never have kids and that I will probably never find another man because he will always want children or I would always compare him to you. And not necessarily in a good way." Sam finished off the last of the 12 shots of tequila and told Coleman to fill them back up. She strolled over to the pool table and started to rack the balls. "Jason was now watching her bend over the table. He was getting turned on again. Then the bar was empty. Suddenly, Sam was on the pool table saying "Jason you know you want me. You know you miss the way I used to kiss you and make your body catch fire with a single touch. I want you too. I miss you. I need to feel you inside me. Please one last time. Let me go off and know that I was able to take you inside of me a final time. Let me feel loved by you. I know you remember how it was. Sam started to undress. She stripped down to her bra and panties before Jason made a move. There she was in a black lace bra with matching panties. Her large breast spilling over the top begging to be kissed. He pulled Sam close and began to kiss on her breast. He unhooked her bra and she lifted his shirt. She grabbed for his belt as he went to slip off her underwear. He remembered this smell. It was intoxicating. It used to arouse him just being next to her and smell her flesh. He needed it now .He lay her back on the pool table. He pulled his pants off and climbed on top of her. Jason, come on. Make love to me. Make love to me like you used to. Jason entered her and she screamed out in pleasure. God I need this Jason. Don't stop please. Jason began to thrust harder, pushing deeper into her body with each thrust. Sam began shaking. God he missed the feeling of her body trembling beneath him. This only pushed him to go harder. Yes she screamed out YES, Jason YES. He stopped for a minute to look into her eyes. Her eyes were closed. Look at me he said. She did and he kissed her with more passion and fire than he ever had. He then began to start thrusting again. This time it was slow and steady. She was moaning and pulling at his back, grabbing him to pull him deeper into her. Jason, she cried. I still love you. He looked at her and put his head down. He began to kiss her neck and move a little quicker. He began to thrust a little harder and with this she started to scream again. This excited him to the point of no return. He pushed in one final time and came deep inside her. He fell limp on top of her. She stroked his back as she had done so many times before. He looked up at her and said, I still love you too._

_(pause in dream sequence)_

Liz was watching him sleep. He was sweating. She went to check to see if he had a fever but he didn't feel hot. He was mumbling. She leaned in and all she heard was "love you too." Liz smiled assuming he had been having a hot and heavy sex dream about the two of them. "I'll have to arrange a special night where it's just the two of us so we can make that dream come true." Liz went back upstairs to get ready for work. She wasn't sure what time Jason came in but she figured it must have been late since he decided to sleep on the couch in his clothes. She opted not to wake him but to go upstairs and get her and the boys ready. She would let them say bye to their daddy before they left.

_(Continuation of dream sequence)_

_Jason if we still love each other why can't we be together? Sam asked. I'm with Elizabeth and we're trying to raise our son together. I made a commitment to her and Jake and Cameron. What about the commitments you made to me Jason. Remember those. I know it's been a long time and I know a lot has happened but we belong together and you know it. I was able to make you fall in love with me again when you couldn't even remember your own name. Don't you remember that Jason. Elizabeth may have your son but she will never have your heart or soul. I'm your soul mate Jason. Me. Sam McCall. The one woman who risked it all for you. Life and limb. I'm the one who accepted your life, accepted you for who you were and never once asked you to change. I begged you to let me be a part of that same life when you tried to push me away because it was too dangerous. Jason I can't have children. I lost that ability. Please, don't make me go another minute without you. I thought I lost you too and that my life was over. It didn't work out with Lucky because he wasn't you. I tried to move on. I tried to make you hurt like I hurt but the pain doesn't go away Jason. You feel that same emptiness that I do. You feel incomplete. I know you do. Listen to your heart Jason. You know that we should be together. You may love Elizabeth but you're in love with me. You were angry with me before. You never let go of those feelings of love though. I know this because I know you. I know your heart. Listen to your heart. Jason took Sam in his arms……_

_and then he woke up._

_(End Dream sequence)_

Liz and the boys were just coming down the stairs when Jason shot up out of his sleep. "That must have been one hell of a dream." Liz said smiling. Jason looked a little shocked. "Mommy you said a bad word." Cameron warned her. "Oh mommy is sorry for saying that word honey, I won't say it again." "Okay, Good morning Daddy." Jason smiled at the boys and looked at Liz. "Good morning. What time is it?" He asked. "A little after 7. I have to go my shift starts at 8. What time did you get in last night?" Liz inquired. "Around 1 I think." Jason said still trying to make out his dream in his head. "Was Sonny calling because of Carly?"

"No. there might be a problem in town but we are not sure yet. He just wanted me to take proper precautions." Jason answered as straight forward as possible without giving Liz the exact who what and where of the problem. "Anything me and the boys need to worry about?" Liz asked with a worried look on her face. "No. Not right now. I'll let you know if anything serious comes up that you should be on alert about."

"Okay well I need to get going. Boys say bye to daddy and we'll see you later." Liz said realizing if she didn't leave now she was going to be late.

"Bye Daddy." Cameron said and gave Jason a hug. Jason hugged him back and said "see you later big guy" Jake looked hurt. "But I wanna be big too daddy." He said with a pout. "Well Mr. Morgan you're going to be a big guy on your birthday in just 2 days" Jason reassured him. "Okay. Bye Daddy. See you later." And Jake hugged Jason. Liz leaned in for a kiss and told Jason she loved him and see him for dinner. He said I love you back and okay. After Liz left though, Jason's mind wet back to his dream. "Where did that come from?" he said out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or any of the character in this story. You know the spiel.

Anyways, thank you for the comments. I will try to keep the story going and update it every 2 to 3 days when my son allows me the time. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Honestly, this story is for the people who think Sam and Jason belong together like I do. Well I hope you enjoy Chapter two of Exposed.

* * *

Jason got up off the couch. He didn't quite understand the dream that he had. Where did it come from? It had felt so real. Then he thought about what Liz had said when he got up. "_That must have been one hell of a dream_." How did she know he was dreaming? "What if I called out Sam's name and she heard?" Wait no; Elizabeth was smiling when she said it. No she must have thought I was dreaming about her. I hope she thought I was thinking about her. Jason didn't have time to keep his thought process going; his thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Yeah." Jason answered, already knowing that it was Sonny.

"Did you find out why she's here?" Sonny asked.

"Supposedly, to see Kristina and Molly since her and Lucky broke up." "She claims that she only wanted to see me to talk about buying that salvage boat from me." Jason explained.

"Do you believe that?" Sonny was expected Jason to give more detail but then again, Jason never gave more information than he felt you needed to know. Especially when it came to his personal life. "I don't know yet Sonny. I need her watched while she's here though. I don't want her near Liz or the kids. She might try something. I just can't figure her out right now and I don't want to chance it." Jason replied, remembering that Sam stood and watched his son get kidnapped, but he didn't say this to Sonny.

"I'll get someone on her ASAP. Is she staying with Alexis? I'll put someone on the lake house and it will look like I'm guarding Kristina." Sonny said wanting to reassure his friend that he wouldn't let anything happen to his son.

"No. She says that she's gonna get a room at Jakes since she's not planning on being here long."

"We can only hope but Jason you know it doesn't take long for Sam to cause problems." Sonny said; giving his friend something to think about.

"Yeah I know." Jason thought about the note from the night before. "Look. I'm getting dressed now. I'll see you at the coffeehouse."

"Okay Jason, just watch your back."

Jason hung up the phone. He needed to get Sam out of town quick. He was still contemplating telling Liz. He knew he had to because Sam would more than likely show up somewhere that Liz was at and he didn't want her to get upset. Jason headed upstairs to the shower. While he let the hot water fall over him he thought about everything: The letter, Liz, Jake's birthday in 2 days, Cameron, Sam, and the dream. It all weighed heavy on his mind. He had to remember to take care of his family first. That meant getting Sam out of town and quick. He decided that he would call her and tell her to give him 20 grand for the boat. He knew that he paid close to 60 but he just needed her out of town and out of his head. He climbed out the shower and got dressed. He opened his cell phone to call her and tell her that she could buy the boat but realized that he didn't even know her number any more. "If I remember Sam at all she'll find me to get what she wants." He thought to himself. He called Liz to make sure she made it to work okay. They spoke for a few moments and decided to have lunch at Kelly's. Jason hung up the phone and headed out the door to the coffeehouse.

* * *

Lucky arrived in Port Charles the night before. He got a room at the Metrocourt. He knew he could have stayed at Wyndemere with Nicholas but he knew that Emily would tell Liz that he was here. He didn't need her to know just yet. He wanted to do some investigating on the situation first. He also wondered if Sam was still in town. She hadn't called him since she left. Not even to say she got there. He had to call the airline to check if the flight arrived safely. Now he was back in his hometown that he hadn't seen in about a year. He hadn't been back here since Nicholas remarried Emily. He came for the wedding, which was so awkward because he was the best man and Liz was Emily's Maid of Honor. Cameron was the ring bearer. He missed Cameron. And Jake. He thought back to how he found out that Jake was Jason's son and not his.

He tried so many times to reconnect with Elizabeth. Sure, he was having an affair with Sam for months but he did want to be with his wife. He would have dropped Sam in a heartbeat, in the beginning, if Elizabeth had just let him in. He remembered the day Liz was at the park with the boys and he decided to surprise them and spend some quality time. It was another attempt at trying to become a real family again. But when Lucky showed up to the park, Jason was there holding a then 6 month old Jake. Lucky was behind them and they didn't realize he had walked up. Jason was telling Liz how big Jake had gotten and then Liz said "Yeah and he looks more and more like you everyday Jason. It amazes me that no one has questioned his paternity yet, not even Lucky. He thinks he gets those blue eyes from Laura." And with that Lucky felt his whole world shatter. He felt as if he was punched in the gut. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Cameron must have looked up from what he was doing because just then he started running to him calling out "Daddy." Liz and Jason both turned around shocked and both wondering how long he had been standing there. They both hoped that he hadn't heard what they were saying but the look on Lucky's face told them he had heard the truth. Liz took Jake from Jason and walked over to Lucky. She was trying to think of what to say. Lucky looked at her and looked at Jake. And then Jason. He was speechless. He was angry. He wanted to hit someone, actually two someones but he wouldn't not in front of the boys. He shook his head as he glared at Liz. He picked up Cameron and told Liz, "I'm taking my son home. I'll let you two continue your family outing with your son." And he walked off. Liz stood there and started to cry as Lucky walked away. It wasn't because she was upset she hurt Lucky, it was because she was relieved that she didn't have to lie to him anymore.

2 months and a lot of hot and heavy nights with Sam later, the two decided to leave Port Charles and start over together. They bonded. Sam explained why she never told him that she knew about Jake's paternity and they moved passed it. They moved to LA and he joined the LAPD and Sam continued Everyday Heroes. That was until she said she needed to get away and she gave the show her resignation. They were good together. They had an understanding. They left all the pain and hurt from Port Charles behind. That was until he felt the need to bring up children and their options. He started pressing Sam about adoption and surrogates. He had been stupid to do it. He was determined to have a child of his own once he lost Jake and he didn't even stop to think about asking Sam to marry him before asking her to be a parent and raise a child with him. He loved her and wanted to be with her. He should have been more sensitive to her own emotions on the subject. But he couldn't think about that now. Someone was trying to tell him that Jake could really be his son. "But How?" He thought.

* * *

Sam was excited when she got up this morning. She was going to pick up Molly and Kristina from the lake house so that she could take them to lunch. She couldn't believe Molly was four already and that Kristina was almost nine. She jumped in the shower and got dressed. She picked up her phone to check her messages. There was one from the new producer of Everyday Heroes asking her to please rethink her resignation, one from the bank telling her that she would be clear to transfer the money into Jason's account once he gave her a figure, and one from Maxie. She had told Maxie that she was in town. She would feel bad if she had passed through and not at least paid the poor girl a visit. She had been so upset when Sam told her she was leaving. Not because she was leaving with Lucky but because they had become friends of sorts and Maxie didn't have many of those. Maxie's message said that she better call her the minute she woke up. Sam was about to dial Maxie's number when she stopped to think that maybe she should call Lucky. She missed him but she knew that their time together was over. He couldn't understand that she wasn't ready to explore those options to have a child. Not yet. The truth was she had finally reserved herself to the fact that she wasn't going to have children. And as much as she would love to have a child she knew deep in her heart that her Lucky's relationship wouldn't survive it because it was almost like he needed to have a child whether it was with her or not. He wanted to fill the void of losing Jake. She knew the feeling. She felt the same way after she lost her baby. She still thought of what life would be like if Lila had survived. She would be almost 6 now. Sam sighed as she thought of this. Sam shook it off and dialed Maxie.

"Oh my god, Sam it's been too long. Are you back for good?" Maxie screamed into the phone.

"No only a week at most." Sam said and she could hear the frown on Maxie's face.

"Oh, well then I guess I will have to make the most of it while you're here." Maxie tried to act as if she was okay but she was disappointed.

"So I'm taking my sisters out to lunch. How about I meet you for drinks tonight? I'm actually staying at Jake's." Sam asked.

"Sure. That sounds great. I have some errands to run before work and then my shift at the hospital is over at 10. Does that sound good to you?"

"So 10:30 at Jake's it is?" Sam said. "Well then I'll see you later. I have some errands to run myself before lunch."

"Okay. Later. And Sam…"

"Yes Maxie?" "I'm really glad that you're back even if it is just for a little while."

"You know what Maxie, I'm glad to be back too, even for a little while. It's been too long." And with that she hung up the phone.

Sam headed out the door so she could go shopping and pick up some stuff for Molly and Kristina. She had already brought them 2 bags full of clothes each from LA but she felt like she had to make up for the two and a half years she was gone.

* * *

Jason met up with Elizabeth at the hospital. She was so happy to see him. She walked over to him as he got off the elevator and gave him a big hug and kiss. "Hey there. I was surprised that you wanted to do lunch." Liz said.

He smiled as he held her. "Yeah well I thought it would be nice. But if you had other plans…"

"Not at all. I'm glad. This is a very welcome surprise." She looked lovingly into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Get a room you two. And not one on my floor." Yelled Epiphany.

The couple laughed and pushed the elevator. "You know that may not be such a bad idea." Liz said as the doors to the elevator opened. They stepped inside and Liz asked Jason, "So to what do I owe this honor?" Jason looked at her and said, "Well since I had to leave home last night and I didn't get back til late, I thought lunch together would be nice but if there was someone else you would rather have lunch with then by all means." Jason laughed. Liz swatted his arm playfully. It felt so good to be able to be with him in the open. No secrets. No hidden feelings. Their entire relationship was based on their friendship and that mutual honesty, respect and love they had for one another. Now they not only had all that but the passion was there and she felt safe with him despite the dangers of his job. And that was something she had always feared, being afraid while she was with him. She would fear that he couldn't make her feel safe if they were together. But none of that existed now. She was happy with Jason. After years of fighting it, they came full circle and were together raising a family. "Liz are you okay" Jason asked. She snapped out of her thought and smiled. "Yes I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I was just thinking about how much I love you and I'm happy we're together finally." "Me too. Let's go eat. Kelly's good for you or the Metrocourt?"

"Kelly's. You know I don't want to see Carly. After all this time, the only thing she like's about me is Jake."

Jason knew what she was talking about. Whenever Carly saw Liz, she rolled her eyes and then ignored her. Carly loved Jake because he was Jason's and not because he was Liz's son. If Liz didn't come with the package she would be more than happy. "Okay. So Kelly's it is." Jason said. They got to Kelly's and sat down. Mike came over to say hello. The waitress took their order and Jason and Liz were talking over how they were going to decorate on Saturday.

* * *

Just then the door Kelly's opens and in walks Maxie. She saw Jason and Liz and rolled her eyes. I don't know how Jason stands her. She's so boring. She thought to herself. Well I wonder if they know Sam is here. Maxie knew that there was a way to find out. "Hey Mike how are you." She asked with a smile.

"I'm fine what can I do for you Maxie?"

"I need to get a Cobb salad. My shift starts in a couple of hours so I wanna eat something first. Oh and have you seen Sam yet." She turned from the counter as if to scan the tables for Sam but she was really checking for Liz and Jason's reaction. She said the name loud enough for them to hear. The reaction on Liz's face was priceless. I guess she didn't know. She thought. Jason looked at Maxie and rolled his eyes. Oh but the look on his face said he knew alright. She smiled. "And here I thought they were honest with each other." She said under her breath.

"Maxie, I wasn't aware that Sam was back in town. Are you sure she's here?" Mike asked looking over at Jason.

"Yeah. I'm sure Mike. She called me this morning and said she was going to bring her sisters here for lunch. She was really excited to see them after all this time. So I just wanted to see her before I went to work even though we are going to meet up at Jakes later. But anyway listen to me ramble. Can I get that salad?" Maxie knew she struck a nerve with Liz because she suddenly looked uncomfortable. All she could do was smile.

As if on cue, Sam walked in with Kristina and Molly, all bogged down with tons of bags. Sam was so busy trying to get the bags she had from dropping that she didn't even notice Jason and Liz. Until…

"Hi Jason. Hi Liz. Hi Grandpa Mike." Kristina said. Sam looked up and all the work she had done to keep from dropping the bags was a waste because she dropped every last one.

"Shit" Sam said as she started to pick up the bags.

"Sam you said the S word." Molly felt the need to remind her.

"I'm sorry Molly. Why don't you and Kristina find us a table while I uh, pick all this stuff up." Sam said

"Ok. Come on Krissy." Molly said.

Just then Maxie ran over to help but not befor hugging her while she was still bent down to pick up the bags. "I missed you." Maxie said.

"So I see. Thanks" Sam said trying to keep her balance.

Sam looked up at Jason and Liz and rolled her eyes. "I did the same thing." Maxie said noticing her reaction. "Well I have to go. See you later Sam." Maxie said as she ran to the counter to get her salad and then out the door." Sam got up and walked over to the table to sit down with her sisters. She was not going to let the two of them ruin her afternoon with her sisters. She sat down and said "Okay girls what do you want to eat?"

"Chicken fingers and french fries." Said Kristina.

"Cheeseburger and ice cream." Molly chimed in.

"Okay and I'm going to get a grilled chicken salad." She waved over to the waitress but Mike came over and said "I would like to take this order personally for the cost of a hug."

Sam figured he was talking to Kristina since that was his grand daughter. But Mike looked at Sam and said. "I meant from you. I see Kristina all the time. No offense cupcake. I love you." He threw that in when he saw the look on Kristina's face. Sam laughed and got up. "Hi Mike. How have you been?" She hugged him. It was nice to know she had been missed by someone else from her past.

"Sam it's good to see you. Welcome home. I'm good. And you?"

"It's one of my better days thanks to these two." She said motioning towards Kristina and Molly.

"Grandpa Mike, Sam took us shopping and I got a new DVD player and TV for my room. It's white with pink and purple flowers on it. And she bought me a lot of clothes. Molly got a lot too. Sam brought her a play kitchen set." Kristina had missed Sam and wished she wouldn't go away again so she wanted Sam to know how happy she was to have her back.

"That's great. Isn't it nice to have your big sister back around?"

"Yeah. I keep telling her she should stay and we can hang out all the time." Kristina said. "Right Molly?"

"Right" Molly agreed.

"Well maybe next time I'll stay longer but this trip has to be short sweet peas. Sorry."

Mike took their order and went back behind the counter. Kristina kept trying to convince Sam to stay and then she moved on to telling Sam all about her friends and school and dance class. Sam forgot about Liz and Jason and focused on her sisters.

At another table. "Jason did you know she was back in town." Liz asked clearly annoyed by Sam's presence. Jason looked at her and said, "I found out she was back in town last night."

"So that's what Sonny called you about. Is she the possible threat?" Liz looked worried.

"I'm trying to figure out why she's here. I didn't want to worry you. Supposedly she's only in town for a few days to visit her sisters and then she's leaving." Jason purposely left out that he saw Sam in person.

"You certainly know a lot to have just found out she was in town last night." She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Elizabeth, it's my job to find things out quick. That's how I keep my family safe. That's how I can protect you and Jake and Cameron. By making sure I know what it is that I'm up against. I can't afford to waste time with things like that and yes that includes ex-girlfriends who could quite possibly be in town to cause problems for my family."

"Okay, I get that. But do you think she's going to cause trouble? For us I mean?"

"She's being watched. She won't be able to get away with anything. As long as she behaves, I'll let her enjoy her family time until she leaves." Jason touched her hand to reassure her.

"And if she tries anything?" Liz asked. "Then I will handle Sam myself." Jason said.

Liz thought to tell Jason about the letter she got the night before. She figured it was probably Sam trying to scare her from being with Jason but she decided not to say anything. He said he's having her watched. Sam won't be able to do anything to us. She looked up at Jason and said "Okay Jason, I trust you."

"Thanks."

"Hey Jason, you know what I was thinking?" She tried to lighten the mood again.

"What's that?" He looked at her waiting for her to speak.

"Well I was watching you in your sleep this morning and you were all sweaty and trying to catch your breath." Jason felt his stomach drop. He held his breath. "At first I thought you might be sick but when I came close to you, you had a smile on you r face and I heard you say that you love me. I clearly understand that you must have been having a hot and heavy sex dream about us, hence all the sweat and heavy breathing, so I was thinking we could get grams to watch the boys tonight and see if we can make that dream come true."

He let out a huge sigh of relief. Jason was relieved she thought that the dream was about her and that he hadn't called out Sam's name but now he really had to get Sam gone. "Liz I would love to spend the night alone with you tonight but we have a shipment coming in tonight and I have to be at the warehouse. How about we ask Audrey to keep the boys tomorrow night and then we can have the night to ourselves and then get up and go do everything for Jakes party Saturday afternoon."

"Okay that would be great. Well I better get back to work. See you later. I love you Jason." She was slightly disappointed. But he had told her what she was getting into by moving in with him. She knew "the rules" of his job. Liz got up and bent down to give him a long hard kiss. She had hoped Sam was watching but she wasn't. She was too into her sisters to even think about Liz. Jason got up and hugged her. He asked her if she wanted a ride back to work. "No I'm okay. I'll see you later at home."

"You'll probably be sleep." He laughed. "You're probably right." And she walked out.

Jason got up and walked over to Sam. "Can I talk to you? In private?" He asked with a stern look on his face. Sam looked up at him annoyed that he would even think she would leave her sisters to go talk to him. "Sorry Jason but as you can see, I'm busy."

"Sam I need to talk to you." Sam turned around and looked where Elizabeth had been sitting. "Damn Elizabeth is gone. I miss her already. She kept you away from me. Nice to know nothing has changed. Why don't you go after her? I'm sure she needs you for something?" Sam said. Every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Sam this is about the business we discussed." Jason said.

"No time like the present but still it will have to wait. I won't discuss business in front of Kristina and Molly and I'm not going to waste time that I have with them to talk to you. If you want you can meet up with me later."

"Fine where?"

"Jakes at 10."She said not even looking at him. She was rebraiding one of Molly's ponytails.

"Jason is Sam going into business with you and Daddy?" Kristina asked.

Sam and Jason both looked shocked. "NO!" They both said at the same time.

"Kristina, honey, why would you ask a question like that?" Sam wondered.

"Just cause you said you won't talk business in front of me and Molly. That's what Daddy always says about me, Michael and Morgan. Him and Jason don't talk business in front of us." Sam smiled at Kristina's innocence.

"Well pretty girl, I'm not going into business with Jason or Sonny. The truth is I want to buy one of Jason's boats from him so he wanted to talk to me about it. But I would much rather talk about your dance classes with you while I'm with you. Jason and I can talk about boats, _**later**_." She emphasized the word later.

He took the hint and said "Ten then."

"Everybody say, bye Jason."

"Bye, Jason." The three sisters sang together. And Jason left Kelly's.

* * *

Ok. I'm on a writing streak and I'm going to knock out chapters 2 and 3 in one shot. I know this chapter didn't have all the excitement and suspense or sex as the last but it gets better. I promise. Please keep reading and review. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or the characters. I am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes to create the story I would like to see happen on the real GH. I also do it for the entertainment of the readers who may or may not agree that Jason and Sam should be together. (I mean come on give the girl (Sam) a break already)

* * *

Chapter 3

Liz walked into the locker room at the end of her shift to change. When she got to her locker she noticed it was open. She thought she must have forgotten to close it since she was running late after dropping off the boys. She opened it to pull out her clothes. When she pulled out her jeans a note fell on the floor. She picked it up.

_Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie_

_Sam isn't the one you need to be worried about. She's not going to take Jason from you. I am. That is, when I reveal the truth behind your lies. I almost feel sorry for you. When Jason finds out what you did to get him, he'll leave you and your precious little Jake. Well maybe not Jake. You know how he feels about kids. But you know how he feels about liars too, don't you? Well if not, you'll find out. I guarantee it. Guess you were shocked to see her back in town. The look on your face was priceless. Did Jason comfort you well enough? "It's my job to find things out quick? That's how I protect my family" That was golden. Are you trying to figure out who I am? How could I have been that close to hear your conversation and you not notice me? Best place to hide is in plain site. Guess I'll be seeing you but you won't be seeing me. Too bad Sam won't be in town long to find out the truth. I was disappointed when I heard but guess who else is here? I'll give you a hint. Are you feeling, Lucky?_

Liz was reeling from this letter. Whoever was doing this was watching her. She still had no idea what they were talking about. They kept calling her a liar. I'm not a liar. I haven't lied. I mean not lately and not to Jason. I lied to Lucky but he knows the truth now. Everything is out in the open. Wait, Lucky is in town too? He's probably here to get Sam. I bet you its Sam doing this. But wait, whoever did this had to have written this after Kelly's. Sam was still at Kelly's when she left. She was so confused. Who? Who could want to scare her by calling her liar? I should tell Jason. Let him know about this since I'm being watched. She decided not to change clothes until after she got home. She suddenly felt like there were a million eyes on her. The truth was there were only two eyes watching as she paced the locker room for a few minutes before looking around and leaving.

* * *

"What has Sam been up to all day today?" Jason asked one of the guys that Sonny put on Sam. He had just gotten back after another guy took over.

"Well Mr. Morgan, I began following Ms. McCall at about 10:15 am. She was still in her room at Jake's bar. She left at about 10:30am. After leaving she got in a cab and went to the mall. She went into several stores buying mainly little girls clothes. She went into an electronics store and brought a DVD player and a small pink and white tv. She arranged to have it shipped to the home of Alexis Davis. She then proceeded to a toy store where she purchased a children's kitchen set and again had that sent to Ms. Davis' home. She left the mall at approximately 11:42am and the proceeded to the home of Ms. Davis. She arrived there at 12:10pm. She went in and saw the two little girls and spent 20 minutes talking to Ms. Davis. Then the items she purchased arrived and at 12:30 Ms. McCall and her sisters left there and got into a cab where they went back to the mall and shopped in The GAP and in Banana Republic. At 1:12 they left the mall and headed to Kelly's where they had lunch and you and Ms. McCall had interacted with one another. Upon your exit at 2:32, Ms. McCall stayed at Kelly's until 3:15. She took her sisters to the park until 5:20 pm and then took them home. She went inside the house and stayed for about 2 hours. At 7:30pm she headed back to Jakes bar and went to her room. That is where she was when I changed my shift and Carlo took over."

"Thank you." Jason said.

"No problem, Mr. Morgan."

Jason's phone rang. "This is Morgan." He said.

"Mr. Morgan this is Carlo checking in with a status on Ms. McCall."

"And?"

"Ms. McCall just came out of her room. She's on the phone talking to someone about still meeting up at 10:30"

"Did she say where?"

"No she said that she's gonna be waiting for them here"

"That makes sense. She's supposed to be meeting me there at 10. Guess she wants to get me out the way so she can meet up with whoever that is" Jason thought to himself.

"Okay just keep an eye on her and if she makes a move from there you call me."

"Will do Mr. Morgan."

Jason hoped that after she got the boat she really would leave. He was at the warehouse now. The shipment came in as scheduled with no problems. They just called to say that they were in route from the docks to the warehouse.15 minutes later they were there and everything was secure. Jason started to think. Okay its 8:20 now. I'll head to the house to say goodnight to Liz and the kids. I'll help put the boys in bed and head out about 9:30. Meet up with Sam at 10 and let her have the boat. I'll stick around to play pool and check out who she's meeting. With any luck, she'll be gone without a problem in a couple of days.

* * *

Jason showed up to the penthouse and Liz was on the floor picking up toys. She smiled a weak smile when Jason walked in.

"Hey, you're home early." She said while reaching under the couch to recover about 10 out of a million blocks.

Jason walked over to help and got down to start picking up blocks. "I have to go back out. I just came home to help you put the boys down. And I guess to help clean up the blocks. Are they asleep already?" He laughed as she slumped down on the couch.

"Yes thankfully. After dinner they decided to build this huge castle/fortress out of blocks and then Cam keeps building higher. Way beyond Jakes reach and Jake gets upset and knocks the entire thing down. Cam pushed Jake and Jake starts crying then I yell at Cam for pushing his brother and he starts crying because I yelled at him and then I took them both upstairs for a bath and finally after all the crying and a warm bath they passed out in our bed." Jason laughed even harder after hearing the story. "You think that's funny do you?" And she threw a block at him. She grabbed her arm and pulled her on to the floor with him they kissed and playfully rolled around on the floor. Liz ended up on top of Jason. She wanted him so badly. She wished they could have that night alone but they knew how to make love quietly for the children's sake. She looked down at him and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She pulled back and took off her shirt. He leaned forward and took off his. Somewhere in between kisses both of there pants came off and Jason laid Liz down on the couch and entered her slowly. She took a deep breath and she felt him. Each time with Jason felt like the first time. They were so connected. They just had a rhythm that worked between them. He kissed her breast and neck and she caressed his back. She grabbed his head so that she could stare into his eyes as he made love to her. They didn't need to make noise. The way their bodies moved together expressed how much pleasure they got from each other. Jason started to go faster. He was close to releasing. Liz pulled him close and kissed his neck and she started to shake. Jason came with her and with his final thrust; his body went limp on top of hers.

Liz began to doze off as Jason lay there caressing her body with his fingertips. He rubbed her head and kissed her hair until she was asleep. Then he got up off the couch and slipped his jeans on. He ran upstairs and put the boys in their own beds and then went back to get Liz. He picked her up off the couch and took her upstairs and laid her in their bed. He kissed her again and she stirred slightly. He looked at the clock. 9:39. Jason jumped in the shower and was out the door in record time. He decided to take his bike so that he could get to Jake's faster. He pulled up in front of Jake's at 10:07.

* * *

When Jason walked into Jake's he saw Sam playing pool. She was about to make a shot when he walked up behind her and she stopped. She knew his smell. She still remembered it after all this time. She turned around and said "You're late." And went back to making the shot. "So how much?"

Jason didn't realize that he was checking her out as his mind went back to his dream. In his dream they had sex on this very pool table. "Jason, I said how much?"

"Jason looked up and said $20,000."

"And you're sure that's all you want for it? Jason I know that boat has to be worth at least 50 grand."

"And I'm only asking 20. So you can take it and leave." He needed her out of town.

"You must want me gone pretty badly. But that's okay. 20 thousand it is." She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "I need to put that wire transfer through please. Yes. That amount to that account number I gave you. Yes. Okay and it will be clear by the morning? Yes. No. That was all thank you." She hung up the phone. "Okay Jason it was a pleasure doing business with you." And she held out her hand to shake on it.

"So that's it you're leaving?" Jason asked skeptically.

Sam still had her hand extended so she slipped it into Jason's and forced him to shake on it. "Yes Jason I will be leaving. More than likely on Monday. Is that soon enough for you?" She said dropping his hand and turning her attention back to the game.

"Not really Sam. It would be a lot easier if you got on that boat and left tonight but since I know as well as you do that that is not what's going to happen, then I guess I'll have to say fine for Monday. But I do suggest you try to leave a little sooner."

"Okay fair enough but Jason there is one more thing I have to tell you." She was glaring at him.

"Yeah Sam what is it?" He asked. He had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when her hand made a direct connection with his face. "How dare you have me followed you son of a bitch? Who the hell do you think you are?" She was furious. She noticed the guy following her when she left to Kelly's from Alexis' house. He disappeared when they were at Kelly's; that was until Jason left and then he was suddenly reappeared. Even Kristina noticed him saying that Sonny must have put another guard on her because he was at Kelly's and at the mall when they went. Sam had been fine with that because she didn't know if there was anything going on with "the business". It wasn't until she saw the same guy here at Jake's, where Kristina wouldn't be in a million years, that she knew he was there with the distinct purpose of watching her and she didn't like it, not one bit.

Jason held his face, surprised by the fact that she had hit him. That slap actually stung.

His bright blue eyes turned dark with anger. "What did you expect Sam? I don't trust you. I was making sure you didn't try anything."

"Are you really that delusional Jason? Do you really believe that I couldn't move on after two years? You must be fucking kidding me? I don't want you Jason. I don't care that you are with Elizabeth anymore. You made it quite clear where I stand with you, years ago when you threatened to take my life. The same life you used to promise to protect." Sam was shaking now, realizing that half of what she was saying was a lie. She was still attracted to him. She still loved him. She had just reserved herself to the fact that they were over and moved on with her life. She compared her time with Jason to that of her daughter. Their relationship existed as Lila once had inside of Sam. She loved baby Lila with all her heart everyday even though she was gone. This is how she felt about Jason. Sam often cried when she thought about the loss of both Lila and Jason. And above all else Sam knew that no matter how much she wished it, neither one of them could or would come back to her. Sam had to mourn the loss of the two people she had loved most. She never admitted it out loud but this is why she never really gave herself whole-heartedly to Lucky. She would not allow herself to feel a loss that great again. In fact when Lucky started asking about having children, she felt like she needed to run for dear life. She didn't want another man's child. She wanted Jason's. But Sam reserved herself to the fact that she would never have anyone's child. Not even if she could get over Jason.

Jason stood there and watched her face. The look in her eyes went from pure anger, to hurt, to sad, to empty. Just as he was about to speak he and Sam both heard Maxie make her presence known.

"Hey chick. I'm so sorry that I'm a little late. I had to make a quick stop. But it's only a little after 10:30 right? Maxie said coming up to her to give her a hug. "I'm still so happy you're here. I have so much to tell you. Oh, hi Jason." Maxie said looking a little confused by the look on either of their faces. "Did I interrupt something?"

Sam looked at her friend and smiled. "No, not at all. In fact Jason and his associate were just leaving. Now Jason if you don't mind, I would really like to finish my game of pool and then go to the bar and get ridiculously drunk for the rest of the evening. If you don't believe me then feel free to come back and check on me yourself. Now that I've given you my itinerary let me tell you this, if I see someone else following me that works for you, I really will stay around to cause trouble." Sam warned him.

"Sam we're not even close to finish with this conversation."

"But Jason, we are. I'll help you to relax. I am going to play pool for a while, I'll talk to Maxie while she's here, I'll have more than a few shots, probably way too many, and then I'll probably play a couple of songs on the box over there and dance still I can barely stand and some random guy or Coleman over there will carry me up to my room where I will proceed to pass out until sometime tomorrow morning or afternoon. Then when I wake up I will shower and get dressed, curse myself for drinking as much as I did and go down to my big beautiful boat and look around. I'll take it for a spin around the harbor, and get it all gassed up. Then I'll come back to town so that I can get all the supplies that I need. At some point in time I'll eat and come back her to get my things. Depending on how I feel tomorrow I just might drink myself to sleep again because on Saturday I have nothing to do since my sisters are going to be at your son's birthday party. If all goes well I'll be gone Sunday."

"Damn, Samantha. Was there really a need to give him the complete rundown of your time in PC?" Maxie asked. She still felt like something else was going on between them before she came in.

"It doesn't matter how much Sam tells me what she's going to do. She knows that she'll be watched until she gets on that boat and pulls out for good." Jason let Maxie and Sam know. Sam rolled her eyes and walked over to the bar.

"Coleman let me get a double shot of vodka please? Maxie what are you having?"

"I'll have what she's having."

Jason just walked off shaking his head. He told his guy to watch outside. He didn't care what Sam said. He would keep an eye on her even if he had to do it himself. "I'll be back around midnight" He told the watch guy. He got on his bike to take a ride.

* * *

Maxie and Sam did exactly what Sam had said. They got pissy fucking drunk. Sam had downed about 8 shots of vodka and 4 tequila shots. She even had a few shots of whiskie. She danced to about 4 songs off the juke box with Maxie right along side her cheering her on. The pair attempted to play a round of pool but it was a sad attempt. They were both shit faced. Jason had come back around 12 and saw that they weren't going to go anywhere for the rest of the night as drunk as those two were. He left out to head home. At about 2:30 Maxie said she needed to get home if she was ever going to get up for work the next day. Sam offered to walk her part way home.

"Cool. But are you sure you're going to make it back here okay?" Maxie asked

"Sure I will. Remember I'm being watched. If I pass out, whatever flunky Jason has watching me, will make sure I get back." She laughed. Then she yelled out to no one in particular. "You hear that you flunky. If I pass out on the way back here from dropping my friend off, you need to make sure I get back here in one piece or Jason will be mad you didn't watch me well enough." Maxie laughed and said, "You are crazy, but let's go." Sam had no idea that Jason had told the guy he had watching her that he could leave because Sam was wasted and wouldn't be able to go anywhere or do any harm. He did tell Coleman to let him know if anything strange happened though after he and the guy, Carlo left out. Coleman was now picking up the phone to dial Jason. "Hey Morgan, its Coleman."

"Yeah what's up" Jason was actually still out. He went for another ride on his bike and was just headed home.

"Your girl is on the move but I don't think she's got anything planned. She thinks she still has someone watching her and she's planning on walking that Jones girl home. They are both trashed out of their minds."

"Okay just let them go. I'll make sure I run into them. Thanks." Jason said indifferently.

"No problem." Coleman responded.

* * *

Sam made it to Maxie's house. She had a cute little apartment of her own now just a few blocks away from GH. It was convenient because she could walk to work. Maxie actually decided to become a medical assistant. Sam was now walking back to Jakes when she stopped at the docks. She stopped to look out at the water. It was early May so it was warm with a nice breeze off of the water. The cool breeze actually sobered her up a little. She sat down on the bench and looked at her boat. That was her new start. She would get on that boat and leave all the pain behind. She thought about leaving tonight. I should just get on that boat right now and leave. No goodbyes. No regrets. Shit,she thought to herself. I didn't even get the damn key to the boat from Jason. That means I have to see him again. Her mind strayed. She still felt the effects of the alcohol so she leaned back on the bench and closed her eyes. She imagined Jason's face from earlier when she hit him. For a split second she thought he would hit her back. But Jason would never hit her or any woman for that matter. But then again Jason hated her now. He said he would kill her right? That was way worst than hitting a woman. She remembered the feeling she got when she smelled him behind her. For a split second she wished he would put his arms around her. But she knew better. All Sam had was memories and fantasies now. She had the memories of the times they shared and she fantasized about what would never be. She opened her eyes to look back out at the water. That was her escape. She decided she would get the keys to the boat from Jason in the morning, go shopping in the afternoon and say goodbye to Molly and Kristina and Maxie in the evening. She was going to leave on Saturday while everyone was at Jake's party. She wouldn't even be missed. She stood up to head back to Jake's just as Jason was walking down the stairs. God I don't need this right now, she thought to herself.

"So what you decided to follow me yourself? Look Jason, you really don't have to worry about me okay. I plan on leaving Saturday. I don't want to cause trouble. I just wanted to see my sisters. But am I going to be watched every time I come to see them? Are you really going to treat me like I never meant anything to you?" Sam started to get choked up. Jason didn't say anything with his mouth but his eyes had that "What else do you want me to do?" look in them. "Okay I get it Jason, you want me gone. So how about you give me the key to the boat and I'll leave after I tell my sisters goodbye."

Jason finally spoke. "Sam I came to make sure you got back to Jake's. Coleman called me to tell me that you and Maxie were drunk and trying to walk her home. I pulled the guy off of you when I saw you had way too much to drink around 12. I didn't think you would actually try to leave from there."

"Jason, please don't act like you care about what happens to me. I know that you don't. You just wanted to see what I was up to. Look can I just get the keys and I'll go sleep on the boat. You can go about your business and you won't have to worry about me after tomorrow."

Jason reached in his pocket and pulled out the keys. "I meant to give it to you earlier but I guess I didn't think you were really going to do what you said."

"Yeah well I understand why you feel that way but I'm okay now you can leave." Sam turned away. She started to walk towards the boat when she realized she didn't have anything but this little halter dress she was wearing. Damn. She thought. I'll have to go back to Jake's anyway.

"Sam whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." She was tired emotionally. She was tired of fighting these feelings. She needed to get them out but she knew better. "Thanks Jason, goodbye."

"Bye Sam" He said and waited for her to get to the boat before he left. She walked down to the end of the dock and walked onto the boat. "Welcome Home Sam" She said to herself. The boat was immaculate. Jason hadn't changed anything. Her clothes were even still there. She remembered the weekend they spent on the boat after he had given it to her. She remembered they made love all over this boat.

* * *

_Memory sequence_

_Jason had decided to take Sam on the boat for the weekend. He knew she couldn't wait to be on it. He loved the way she lit up when she talked about the trips they would go on. She talked about how he would watch her from the deck as she dived to discover abandoned treasures. She said that she would drive them to Hawaii to vacation. She was so excited and appreciative. When she walked onto the boat for the first time, Jason had the state room decorated with flowers all over the place. There were red and white roses and white orchids, all of her favorites. She almost cried when she saw it. She had been speechless. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you like it/." He asked. Sam turned to face him and took his face in her hands and said "No. I don't like it. I absolutely love it and I love you." And she pulled him down into a kiss. "I love you too Sam. How do you know you love it if you haven't seen the whole thing?"_

"_You've seen the whole thing and you know me Jason. If you didn't think I'd love it you wouldn't have brought it for me. I don't need to see it. I loved this boat from the minute you told me about it. Thank you." She pulled him into another kiss. This one was longer and deeper. Jason picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down on the bed and undressed her. He pulled his own clothes off and rolled her onto her stomach. He began to kiss her shoulders and spine. He caressed her back and she moaned. He took one of the roses from a vase and gently brushed its soft petals against her skin. She giggled a little because it tickled. He moved the flower down her legs and across her toes. He replaced the flower with his lips after he had moved it across her entire body. She was now lying on her back. Her scent was now a sweet mixture of her jasmine fragranced lotion and roses. He kissed her neck and breathed her scent in. Her hands were now roaming his body. He moved on top of her and she adjusted her hips to receive him. He leaned in to kiss her and she grabbed his head and pulled him down so her could kiss her deeper. The passionate that this man ignited in her was like no other she had ever felt before. He entered her finally and she took him in deep. She wrapped her legs around his and held onto him for dear life. She kept trying to pull him deeper into her as if to take him inside her completely. She started to cry. He stopped when saw her tears, "Am I hurting you?" "No Jason it's the exact opposite. You're loving me. And it just feels so good. These are tears of complete and pure joy. I never knew it could be like this. Please don't stop." She whispered. "Never" he replied and began to make love to her again. They made love for almost two hours before dozing off in pure bliss, with Sam laying on top of Jason. The entire weekend was like that. They were only 10 miles from the docks of Port Charles, but that weekend Sam and Jason felt like they were 10 million miles away from all the drama that await them when they returned. They cherished this peaceful time together. Before they left the boat on Sunday night Sam and Jason had christened every inch of that boat. On Saturday morning Sam woke up to a bubble bath and convinced Jason to join her. They made love in the tub while Sam straddled Jason. They had gotten water and soap all over the floor so when they got out of the bath tub, Jason slipped and Sam laughed hysterically until Jason pulled her down to the floor with him and they made love again right there on the bathroom floor. They ate breakfast and decided to go for a swim. When they had gotten back, they decided to shower. Jason got in first and Sam decided it would be fun to join him. And boy was it. Later on that evening while Jason made dinner, Sam sat on the counter and they talked and laughed and joked. Sam threw a carrot at Jason and provoked a food fight. That led into a loving making session right there on the kitchen counter and kitchen floor. They managed to have dinner on the living room floor. Everything was perfect. They talked about their future together and another passionate kiss ignited another hot and heavy sex session. Jason fell asleep and Sam threw on Jason's t-shirt and walked out onto the deck. She looked over the railing and stared out at the bay. It was a gorgeous view. She looked up at the stars. She had never been so happy to be with someone. This had to be the real thing. This love must be the one meant to last. It was amazing how much had happened between them and they managed to fall in love anyway. Jason came up behind her and held her close. "I love you." He said. She turned around and laughed. "How did you know what I was thinking?" She said jokingly but serious at the same time. "I guess I was just hoping you felt the same way. You know what they say, wishful thinking and all that." He looked down into her beautiful brown eyes. "Well then, Jason Morgan, I guess wishes really do come true because I love you too. More than I ever could have imagined." He pushed her against the rails and devoured her mouth with his own. He lifted her shirt and began to massage her breast. She melted at his touch. He sucked her neck and nibbled her ear. She felt her legs quiver and go limp below her. He felt this and lay her down right there on the deck and took her. He took her in every way imaginable. He took her mind, body and soul. They made love all over the deck of the boat, under the stars, on the gentle waves of the bay. They lay wrapped up in each others arms and watched the sun come up. They went to bed at almost 7am that Sunday morning. Sam had never felt so much love. She knew when they woke up they would be headed home and back to the madness. She didn't care though. As long as she was with him and he loved her like he did, she could be anywhere and deal with anything._

_End memory sequence._

Sam finally fell asleep on the same bed she and Jason had made love on the first time she stepped onto this boat. She had cried herself to sleep as she remembered how good they used to be together.

Author's note: Okay so I know this chapter was long. I have this story all mapped out and I don't know if I should make all the chapters this long or if I should break them into shorter one's. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or any of the characters. I am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

I hope you like this story. This is for all my Jasam lovers (if you like or love liason, then this fic is not for you.) I must say that Elizabeth bores me. (Not that she's a completely bad person). She is just not right for Jason. I mean can you see her picking up a gun and having Jason's back like Sam did, how many times. I miss their magic. Guza created a great love story and flushed it down the toilet for this boring fluff they are running on the air now. Liz is soft and I personally would love to see a scene where Sam kicks her ass. But enough of my venting. Here is Chapter 4 of Exposed.

(P.S. there is a dinner scene between Jason and Liz that I plan to rush through because I don't want to spend too much time on it. No dialogue really just mere an explanation of what happened that night)

* * *

Chapter 4 

Liz woke up and found Jason on the couch again. She had heard him come in at about 3 in the morning. She tried to be as quiet as possible to avoid waking him as she made her way into the kitchen. She could tell he must have been exhausted when he came in because he still had his jacket on. She tried to creep past the couch to the kitchen without a sound and as she passed behind it, Jason shot up. She jumped slightly at his sudden move. "Are you okay?" She asked as she moved around to sit on the couch; concern written across her face. Jason looked at her apologetically, not meaning to scare her. "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I scared you. What time is it?" He asked. "It's about 6:00. Why don't you go upstairs and go to bed. I heard you come in a few hours ago. You must be exhausted." "Yeah, I'll do that but do I'll help you get the boys ready before I lay back down." Jason rubbed his eyes. He was beyond exhausted. Liz put her head on his shoulder and smiled. "You know that I would love to have you help me with the boys this morning but Jason, I can see that you are ready to pass back out. Just go to sleep." He wrapped his arm around her and said "You know I'm never too tired for you and the boys." She beamed. "I know but you're going to need your strength for tonight so you should get some rest. Jason had forgotten that he was supposed to spend the night alone with Elizabeth. He had been concentrating so hard on getting Sam out of town. "That's right." He said after a brief pause. "Yes that's right so do you mind getting the boys and dropping them off to Grams' this evening? I want to do something special for us tonight. It's been so long since we had some time for just the two of us." He took her face in his hands and gave her a gentle kiss. "Everyday with you is special to me Elizabeth."

"Jason, I feel the same but sometimes it is nice to have some alone time. Look it's getting late. I'm going to have to rush to get the boys together. Go to bed." Liz said as she got up off of the couch. "Not until I get the boys up, while you go get dressed. And that's final." He said as he got up and pulled her into a hug. "Okay, you win." She went into the kitchen to make coffee while Jason went to get the boys ready. 45 minutes later the boys were dressed and Liz was headed out the door. "Bye babe, see you later" She glowed just thinking of the night she had planned for them. "Get some sleep" "Yes Ma'am." He kissed her and the boys and they were out the door. Jason kept the door open until they got on the elevator. He went inside after the elevator door closed behind them. He went upstairs just as his phone started to ring. He debated answering it. It was from a blocked number. "Morgan." He said. The voice on the other end was electronically synthesized. "_Don't let her leave. Not yet. I saw the way you looked at her on the docks. I saw as you watched her head toward that boat. You know you don't want her to go. You still love her. And by the time I'm done you will see Elizabeth for the liar that she is._" Jason glared at the phone. "Who is this? And why are you watching me?" The electronic voice answered. "_I just think that you should know the truth. I just figure I should have some fun at revealing it. Don't worry Jason, you will find out soon enough. Just don't let Samantha leave._" Then the line went dead. Jason was wide awake now. Who was playing this game with him? Who would be bold enough to be watching him and then tell him about it? He called Stan. He told him to head over to the penthouse at once. Jason rubbed his face and sat on the couch to wait for Stan. He thought about the letter from the other day. Somebody was set on proving that Liz was lying about something. But what? Liz would not lie to him about anything. They had no secrets between one another except for his business dealings. He had been so preoccupied with making sure Sam wasn't up to anything and getting her out of town that he had completely forgot about asking Liz about the birth certificate. He decided that he would go by the hospital later and ask her. He just hoped that it wouldn't ruin whatever she had planned for tonight. Stan showed up and Jason gave him the rundown. Stan tried to trace the call but whoever it was had covered their tracks pretty well. The fact that they used a voice synthesizer and called from a private line left them with no answers. Jason was frustrated. He gave Stan the letter and told him to check it for fingerprints or whatever. He wanted to know who was stalking him. After Stan left Jason decided to take a shower and go to sleep. He called and let Sonny know not to call him unless it was urgent. By the time Jason put head to pillow it was already 1 in the afternoon. He had to go pick up Jake and Cameron at 4:30. He decided to ask Emily to do it because there were some things he needed to take care of and check up on before he and Elizabeth had their night alone.

* * *

Lucky had been trying to find the answers he was looking for. Could Jake really be his son? No. He wanted to believe deep in his heart that Elizabeth couldn't be that cruel to keep his only child from him. Just so she could be with Jason? It didn't make sense. If that was the case why would she lie for months? Why wouldn't she have just come out and said Jason was the father from day one. Maybe she knew I was the father and told me because she wanted to make it work but then she decided that she wanted Jason after all so what better way than to play both sides of the fence. He was coming up with more questions than answers. He had checked every possible lead in Port Charles. His next stop was the hospital. He needed to check Jake's records. He didn't know how he was going to get them but he had to at least try. He HAD to know the truth. He NEEDED to be certain, one way or the other. He walked out of the Metrocourt and the desk clerk called his name. "Mr. Spencer?" She called out. "Yes." "This letter was left at the desk for you." She held out a blue envelope similar to the one he had received in LA. 

_Lucky,_

_I am so glad that you could make it. I would have welcomed you sooner but when you checked in, it was so late and I knew you needed rest for your big search. I know that your next stop is going to be the hospital but I just wanted to tell you to hold off. If you go to the hospital then people will get suspicious. I have all the proof you need for you to claim your son. I am just waiting for the perfect time to let everyone know and then you and Jake can be reunited. He is your son. This is not Jason's fault so do not put the blame on him. He took her word too. He is as much an innocent victim as you. Do me a favor, go visit your brother and sister and even your wayward father. I just need a little more time to put my plan into action. It will be worth the wait. I guarantee it._

Lucky turned to the desk clerk and asked "Who left this here for me?" "I'm sorry sir, but I really don't know. It came in with the mail. It was discovered when the mail had been sorted. Damn it. Lucky thought, that meant he couldn't look at the hotel cameras because he would only see the mailman dropping off a bunch of mail for the entire hotel. He didn't like the feeling of having his strings being pulled. Whoever was doing this had a personal vendetta against Elizabeth and it sounded like he or she was waiting for the perfect time to have this whole thing blow up in her face. At this point Lucky told himself that if Liz kept his son from him, then she deserved whatever she got. Lucky decided to give whoever this mystery person was a chance to show and prove. He had let him or her bring him this far with just a note. Why not let them bring this whole thing together. He left out of the Metrocourt to go visit his family.

* * *

Sam woke up with a massive hangover. She almost forgot where she was when she woke up on the boat at almost 2 in the afternoon. Her head was spinning, her stomach was doing flips and she had a bad case of cotton mouth. "I will never drink again." She said out loud. She knew she was lying but there was something about that false statement that provided somewhat of a mental hangover remedy. Sam got up and went to the bathroom. When she looked into the mirror she screamed. Not at her reflection but at the blue envelope taped to the mirror. Where the hell did it come from? She didn't think it was there the night before but then again she didn't use the bathroom. She would have thought that this letter was for Jason but it had her name on it. She slowly pulled it off of the mirror. She looked at her reflection and that scared her too. She opened the letter. It wasn't handwritten. 

_Sam, _

_Please don't go. I need you to stay in Port Charles if only for a little while longer. I would like for you to stick around while I expose Elizabeth for the treacherous person that she is. This is going to be so much fun. I just need for you to stay in town for a few more days. Then, you, Jason and Lucky and everyone else will find out the truth that Elizabeth has been hiding. I will show everyone the manipulative, conniving Bitch that she really is. I would like you here to share in the humiliation. You deserve that much. Please don't go._

The letter amused Sam. She had no idea who it was from but the fact that whoever it was seemed to be reading her mind when it came to Elizabeth, amused her. She thought to herself. If only Saint Liz really did have dirt on her hands, I just might stick around. But Sam didn't take this seriously at all. She thought about it and said this couldn't have been anyone but Maxie. She's the only person who felt the same towards Liz. Sam laughed to herself. She needed coffee. She read the letter again and said aloud. "Sorry Maxie but I'm out tomorrow afternoon." Then she remembered that she needed to pick up supplies and that she wanted to spend time with Molly and Kristina before she left tomorrow. She got in the shower and pulled out something from the drawers to put on. She walked off the boat and onto the docks only to run into Lucky.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me here? Look Lucky, I told you we just can't work out." She blurted out before he even had a chance to say hello. "Hello to you too and to answer your questions, I'm not quite sure, but no I didn't follow you and I know we're done. How have you been? I figured you would have least called me to let me know you were alright. Sam we were together for almost 3 years." Sam listened to him and chuckled. Not at him but at what he was saying. "God that must be the shelf life of my relationships now. I was with Jason for almost 3 years and then I was with you for almost 3 years." She shook her head. "Lucky I'm sorry that I didn't call you but I told you that I needed some time to myself to rethink my life. You knew I was coming to Port Charles and that if anything happened to me Nicholas would have been the first to let you know. How are you?" She cocked her head to the side and looked at the expression on his face. He looked as if his whole world was confusing. "I've been better. I came for the same reasons as you I suppose. I needed to reconnect with my family. Now that you and I are done, I don't have you to focus on." "Lucky, we were good but you want what I can't give you. And I don't want you to resent me later on."

"Sam, Yes I want children and I thought you did too. But you wouldn't even consider other options with me."

"That's because right now I'm not ready.But you began pushing and the truth is I don't know if I'll ever be ready. I'm scared of losing another child. I've lost 2 already."

"Look, Sam, I understand. I lost a child too, so to speak." As he said that all he could do is hope that Jake was really his and that he could get his son back.

"I know Lucky, and that's part of the reason we connected. Not just the mutual pain of the one's we loved hurting us and lying to us or the sex but of the mutual pain of loss we shared for our children. Lucky I do love you and I will always hold you in my heart, but honestly, were we in love?" Lucky smiled at her and realized she was right. They loved each other and lusted for each other but they didn't feel that deep connected love like they had when they were with Jason and Elizabeth. "Maybe I thought that us having a child together would create that feeling. I guess I knew that we would fall in love with a child we shared and in turn we could fall in love with each other."

Sam stepped up to him and took his face in her hands. "Lucky Spencer, thank you for the time we had together. I will always love you. You need to know that." He pulled her into a hug and said. "I love you too Sam and I always will." They hugged for what seemed like 10 minutes. They let go of each other both physically and emotionally and they both felt relieved. "I guess I should tell you that I'm leaving" Sam said as they began to walk off. "Really? You're ready to head back to LA already?" he asked. "No, no, no. I'm not going back to LA. I bought a salvage boat" She said and pointed back at the boat she had just come off of. "Oh and how long will you be gone?" He looked concerned. "I really don't know yet. At least a few months, at first. Then I'll come back to visit my sisters and head back out again. I'm just gonna go where the wind takes me at first before I settle into salvaging full time. I figure by winter I can head north to Canada." He smiled at her. He knew this was something she wanted to do. "Well Samantha McCall, if you say that's what you want to do then I'm all for it." They both laughed. "Well thank you Mr. Spencer but if you don't mind I need to leave and go pick up supplies for my trip." "Okay well when do you leave?" "Tomorrow afternoon." She said. "Tomorrow's Jake's birthday." Lucky looked at her. "Yeah I know that's why I'm leaving tomorrow. Everyone will be at Kelly's for the party. I can make a quick and quiet exit. No muss. No fuss. Good bye Lucky."

He nodded his head in understanding. "Goodbye Sam, please be safe. And keep in touch. Oh, and if you ever need anything call me." "I will, I will and I will." And she turned and walked away.

* * *

Jason had only heard part of the conversation between the two of them. He heard them tell each other that they loved each other and always will. That's all he could take before he had to walk off. He had wanted to sleep but couldn't. Whoever this jokester was, they had him racking his brain trying to figure out what they were up to. He had decided to walk over to the hospital to ask Liz about what was going on with the birth certificate. He wanted to pass by the docks to see if the boat was still there or if Sam had left. When he walked up and saw them together he was shocked. They were hugging. Hadn't Sam told him that she and Lucky were through? Maybe he had come to get her back. It sure looked that way. He couldn't explain the small pang of jealously he felt in the pit of his stomach. It drove him to walk a little faster towards the hospital. He got off of the elevator and saw Liz at the desk. "Hey you." He said to get her attention. She looked up and smiled. "Hey yourself, what are you doing awake? You look like hell." She was concerned. "Yeah. That's part of the reason I'm here." He said. "Jason is it the boys, did something happen? Did Sam try something?" Jason took both her hands in his and led her to the couches. "No nothing is wrong with the boys. In fact Emily is going to pick them up and take them to your grandmother's tonight. And Sam isn't up to anything that I know of. In fact I just saw her on the docks with Lucky. I think they are back together." 

Liz had a look of relief on her face. So he is here. She thought to herself. "Well that's good for them but what is this about? What's keeping you awake?" She asked.

"I need to know if you ever changed Jake's birth certificate to say that I'm the father." Jason looked her square in the eyes. He didn't blink. Liz was surprised by the comment and started to talk "I, uh I, I don't think we did. Jason what is this about? Is this about the letters?" Jason's eyes went wide as he looked at her with disbelief. "Letters, what letters?" He asked. She explained to him the first letter she had gotten a couple of days ago and the penthouse and then the second one in her locker after she came back from lunch with him the previous day. "Why didn't you tell me?" he was angry for her not telling him and also about the birth certificate. "I didn't want to worry you. You had said there was a possible threat and then Sam showed up so I assumed it was her, so when you told me that she was being watched constantly I figured it would stop. But the second letter said that I was being watched. Whoever it is knew exactly what we spoke about yesterday" Jason stood up, "I've gotta go. We'll talk about this later. I have to look into some things." He kissed her on the forehead and walked out. He ever mentioned to Liz his letter or phone call. He called Stan and asked if he had gotten anything off of the letter. Stan had told him that whoever was doing this knew exactly what they were doing and had it all planned out. All Jason could do was wait and see what this person did next. He was headed back to the penthouse to get some sleep when thoughts of Sam invaded his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her and Lucky on the docks. I guess she really has let go of me. He thought to himself. It amazed him that he hadn't thought about them together since they left years ago. Now they were here together, in his face. He saw them as a couple for the first time. It bothered him. He couldn't explain why. But Sam looked happy when she was hugging Lucky. It was what Jason wanted so long ago, for Sam to leave him and Elizabeth alone, and he finally saw that she did. His mind drifted back to the things she had said in his dream._ "__You know that we should be together. You may love Elizabeth but you're in love with me. You were angry with me before. You never let go of those feelings of love though. I know this because I know you. I know your heart. Listen to your heart_" His mind was battling his heart with this dream. His subconscious never forgot all that he and Sam had been through. He wanted to be with Elizabeth. He loved her. But he had just realized, after all this time, that even with all the anger he felt towards her, Sam still had a place in his heart.

What Jason had yet to realize was just how big a part of his heart, she still had. Jason reached the penthouse and finally laid down and let sleep consume him. He was in for a big night. Just how big a night he did not know.

* * *

Sam had spent about ten thousand dollars getting everything she could possibly need for her trip. She brought coats, boots, socks, scuba gear, bathing suits, sunscreen, a first aid kit, food, bottled water and a ton of other stuff. She had everything scheduled to be delivered to the boat first thing in the morning. Right now she wanted to grab something to eat but decided that it would be a better idea to hold off and take her sisters for a really nice dinner at the Metrocourt. She headed back to the boat and called Maxie. "Hey miss, what's up?" Maxie asked as she answered the phone. "Nothing much. Just wanted to call and tell you nice try but I'm leaving tomorrow." She laughed. "Sam, what are you talking about?" "Oh don't play dumb, Maxie. I got your little note on my mirror earlier telling me to please don't go to stay and watch as Elizabeth gets humiliated, so on and so forth." 

"Sam I really have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't leave you any note. How would I have made it back to Jake's? I was way more drunk than you. I didn't even go to work because I didn't wake up until almost 4." Then Sam realized Maxie was telling the truth. How could Maxie have known that she had spent the night on the boat? "Sam what's going on?" Maxie asked; her voice filled with concern. "Nothing. Just someone trying to play mind games with me. I really don't have time for it though. I'm out of here tomorrow anyway. I'll try to see you tomorrow before I head out." "Wait, what? Tomorrow? You're leaving tomorrow? Why so soon?" Maxie was shocked. She figured Sam would be here at least another week. "Because Maxie, I have nothing to keep me here. Me and Lucky are done and I still can't stand to see Jason with Elizabeth and their son. Even after all this time, it's painful to watch them together. I need to leave before I self destruct and take half of Port Charles with me. Trust me it's better this way Maxie. I'm leaving while everyone is at Jake's birthday party." Maxie could hear the hurt in Sam's voice but she knew that Sam was determined to leave. "Okay well just make sure you see me before you go okay? I'm off tomorrow so I can help you do your final packing and what not." Sam was grateful for her friendship with Maxie. It came about suddenly and under odd circumstances but it didn't make her any less of a friend. "Okay I will call you in the morning, I'm going to go change my clothes and take my sister's to dinner. Talk to you later." "Later Sam." And they hung up. Sam was headed toward the boat when she was stopped by one of the last people she wanted to see. She rolled her eyes at him. "Sonny what do you want?" She said. "I guess I could ask you the same thing. I want to know what you're really doing here, Sam. Are you here to try to start trouble for Jason and Elizabeth? I say the word 'try' because that's all you can do is try. I won't let you hurt my friend or his family." Sam was beyond annoyed. "Sonny look, my life no longer revolves around you, Jason, Elizabeth or anyone else for that matter. I have family here and I have every right to come see them when I want. Remember Kristina, your daughter? She's my sister. I can and will come visit her and Molly whenever I damn well please. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready. I leave tomorrow." She brushed passed him. "That's a good idea Sam. You should stick with that." "Oh don't worry Sonny; if I had any doubts, you just put them right out of my mind." She turned and glared at him. "Good. Because I'm watching you." He said harshly. Sam took a step back in his direction. "That makes the two of you. You should really touch base with Jason a little more. He's been having me followed for the last two days. Look over there." She pointed to a man in a dark suit watching them intently. Sonny's eyes followed her finger and saw that there in fact was one of his men watching them on the dock. Sam laughed, turned on her heel and without looking back said, "Bye Sonny." Sam couldn't wait for tomorrow to come when it would be, Good Bye again Port Charles. She went to get dressed so that she could enjoy dinner with her two favorite people in the world.

"_Tomorrow. I have to do this by tomorrow. I have to make sure that Sam is here for this. Jake's party couldn't have come at a better time. That will be the perfect place to do it. Everyone will be there. Even Lucky. And Elizabeth will shown as the truly horrible person she is. I can't believe she had everyone fooled."_

* * *

Jason was passed out when Elizabeth came home. She hadn't heard from him after he left the hospital. She had wondered why he asked about the birth certificate. She had never gave it much thought when the truth came out. She was just so happy that Jason could finally claim his son. And Jason was just as happy. They were finally getting their shot to be together. She had been willing to put her fear of his work aside and allow him to protect her and their boys. Jason had claimed both Jake and Cameron and had said that when they got married he would adopt Cameron legally. She couldn't wait until they were husband and wife. He hadn't asked her yet but she knew it was coming. She was excited about tonight. No kids. No work, just her and Jason alone with no interruptions. She planned on dinner at the Metrocourt. Then she would bring him back home to make love until they were both exhausted. She went upstairs and found him laid out across the bed. She decided that they didn't need to go out to dinner. She would cook. She quietly changed her clothes. And headed into the kitchen. Jason must have been tired because he only stirred slightly when she walked into the room. Liz quickly decided to make fettuccini alfredo. It was one of Jason's favorites. She put everything together and made a salad to go along with it. She pulled out a bottle of red wine. She went and set the table. She dimmed the lights and lit two candles. Just as she had finished lighting the second candle, as if on cue, Jason came down the stairs. He smiled when he saw what she had pulled together. They sat and had a quiet dinner. He thanked her for all the trouble she went through. She apologized for not having the birth certificate changed and promised to do it on Monday. They laughed and joked. And after dinner Jason cleaned off the table and he and Liz sat on the couch and kissed. Jason carried her up to bed and they made love. Liz let out all the screams that she had been withholding for the sake of the children, as Jason ravaged her body with his lips, teeth and tongue. They had just gotten done with round two when Jason's phone went off. "Don't answer." She pleaded. "It's Sonny." "So what Jason. Sonny knows that we had tonight planned. Please don't answer it." Jason tensed up as she moved behind him and started kissing his neck. "Exactly. That's why I know something must be wrong." The phone had stopped ringing by then. Jason quickly called Sonny back. "What happened?" Jason asked. "There was an explosion on Sam's boat." "What?! Are you sure? Do you think she had something to do with it?" Jason asked nervously. "Jason I thought about that when I first heard but I don't think she did because…" Sonny hesitated to tell him. "Because what?" "Sam was on the boat…. with Kristina and Molly" Jason jumped up. "Are they okay?" With that comment Liz jumped up. "Oh my god is it the boys?" Jason shook his head no and Liz sighed with relief. She wondered who it was. Sonny finally replied, "I don't know yet. All I know is that they are all on their way to the hospital now." Jason asked, "How did you find out?" Sonny said, "Johnny. He called me because you told him not to interrupt you." Johnny was the guy Jason had put to watch Sam. "Okay I'll meet you at the hospital." Jason was pulling on his clothes before he even hung up the phone. "Jason what's going on? What happened?" Liz was frantic. Was it Emily? "Sam's boat exploded." With that, Liz got angry. She screamed "And you're leaving me to go to her?" "Liz it's not even like that. Kristina and Molly were on the boat too." Liz's eyes went wide with disbelief. She regretted accusing him instantly. "Oh my God, are they alright?" She asked as she went to put her clothes on as well. "That's what I'm going to find out." He replied. "I'm coming with you." "Liz are you sure that you want to do that? You know that Sam will be there." "I'm going to check on Kristina and Molly. I don't care about Sam." "Fine come on."

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and found Max and Johnny in the lobby. "What's going on?" Jason asked. The question was directed to Johnny. "Sam was supposed to be going to dinner at the Metrocourt. I think whoever did this was banking on that. But when she told her sisters that she had a new boat and that she was leaving tomorrow they asked if they could have dinner on the boat and spend the night with her. They ended going to pick up dinner at Kelly's and came back. I was standing here on the docks when it blew. They were on the deck. Sam caught most of the blast. She, Molly and Kristina hit the water. Sam and Molly went under. I jumped in to get the girls. I pulled Molly out and gave her mouth to mouth. Kristina was still in the water looking for Sam. I don't know who but someone called the ambulance. Sam finally came up. I went back to pull her up onto the dock. Molly has been unconscious the entire time. Sam is in and out of it.She got burned pretty badly. Kristina seems to be fine. Just a few bruises and minor burns. Sonny is in with Kristina. Alexis is in with Molly." "What about Sam?" Jason asked. "She's in the ICU Burn Unit." Liz was crying. She could only imagine what Alexis must be going through with all 3 of her daughters being in the hospital. "Do they know what's wrong with Molly?" She asked Johnny. "She took a lot of water into her lungs." Liz knew how critical that could be. She didn't know what she would do if that had been Cameron or Jake. She saw the concern in Jason's eyes. "How's Sonny?" Jason asked Max. He's pretty good. He's grateful that Kristina is all right. He's worried about Molly though, and even though he won't admit it, I can see he's worried about Sam too." Jason nodded in agreement and went towards Kristina's room. Sonny was there holding her hand while she slept. "Hey how's she doing?" He asked Sonny. "She's okay. Just a little banged up. She'll be able to go home tomorrow. She's worried about her sisters though." Sonny let go of Kristina's hand and motioned for Jason to go outside. They stepped outside the room. "They say that they don't know if Molly or Sam are going to make it. Sam has third degree burns over 60 of her body. She was under water for almost 3 minutes. Molly was under for about 2 and they are fighting like hell to clear her lungs and get that little girl to wake up. Alexis is a mess. Kristina will be coming home with me until Molly comes home. What I don't get is who would want to hurt these kids?" Sonny was emotional. "Johnny said that they weren't even supposed to be on the boat. They were supposed to be at the Metrocourt having dinner. Sonny I don't think that it was meant for them. I think it may have been meant for me, or us." 

"Jason what do you mean?" "I mean what if whoever did this was trying to give a warning. I mean who outside of the immediate circle knew that Sam had gotten the boat from me. Maybe whoever it was saw activity on the boat and assumed it was a good way to take a shot." "You may have a point. So what we need to do is double the guards. I want somebody on Carly and our boys and on Liz and yours and on Kristina, Alexis and Molly at all times until this is settled. It has been too quiet since the whole Zaccahara problem. Maybe someone new trying to muscle in on our territory." Sonny looked in the room and saw Kristina start to move around. He told Jason to handle it and he went back to his daughter.

* * *

A/N: Okay another long chapter. I'm not getting much feedback on it so I'm not sure if I should keep going or not. More than likely I will only, because I've already made it passed the halfway point. I'll probably finish this story in another 2 or 3 chapters. Please let me know what you think. I really do appreciate feedback. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or any of the characters. I am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

Chapter 5

Jason headed back out into the lobby. Liz was seated on the couch with Max and Johnny. Both men stood up when Jason approached. "How are they doing?" Liz asked.

"Kristina is in the best shape. She'll be able to go home tomorrow. She'll be going home with Sonny while Alexis stays here with Molly. Molly isn't doing so well. From what Sonny told me, she took a lot of water into her lungs and the doctors are doing everything they can to clear them and get her to wake up." He didn't think she wanted to hear about Sam, so he stopped there.

"And what about Sam, how is she doing?" Liz asked much to Jason's shock, her eyes filled with genuine concern. Even for a woman she hated. That was part of what he loved about her.

"She might not make it. She's burned pretty badly. Sonny said about 60 of her body was burned. That's really all I know."

"Well, I hope she makes it. So are you ready to go?"

"Liz, I need to take care of some things so I want you to go home. Max will go with you. I don't want you going anywhere by yourself until we figure out what's going on here. If you want you can go pick up the kids and take them home with you or I will have someone posted outside Audrey's house for the night."

"Jason, I'll go get the boys. I don't want to scare Gram's any more than she already is by my just being with you."

"Okay. I really don't know what time I'll be home but I'll call you and let you know what I can. I need to go back and talk to Sonny for a little while." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Liz smiled, nodded her head and headed to the elevator. "Max, get her home safe."

"Will do." Max replied heading toward the elevator behind Elizabeth.

Liz stopped suddenly and turned to Jason. "What about Jake's party tomorrow?"

Jason had almost forgotten. "We're still going to have the party. There's no need for Jake to suffer in all this. He's looking forward to this party. Just let me know what you need done for tomorrow. We'll talk about it in the morning some more but for right now, I really need to find out what's going on."

The elevator opened and Liz shook her head in acknowledgment. "Okay" And she stepped onto the elevator.

Jason headed back to see Sonny. "Any news on Molly and Sam?" Jason asked as he stepped into the room.

"Alexis was in a while ago to check on Kristina. The good news is that they were able to clear Molly's lungs. She's still not awake though. Alexis said she went up to check on Sam but the doctors were in with her and there had been no change. She said that she'd go back up a little while later to sit with her, just so she knows she's not alone." Sonny shook his head in disbelief at the situation in whole.

"Doesn't Lucky know that she's in the hospital? Why isn't he here?" Jason asked.

"Jason, I don't know if he knows but why would he be here if they broke up?" Sonny was confused.

"I saw them together on the pier. It looked as though they had worked it out. I heard them admit to still loving each other before I walked off."

"I don't know what to tell you then. Maybe he doesn't know yet. All I know is that she's upstairs and Alexis says that she's up there by herself. Anyway did you find out anything?"

Jason caught the hint from Sonny that they had more important things to worry about. "I have Stan looking into. I told him to look out for anyone looking into making a move on Port Charles. I also told him to look into any files he still has on Sam's past and see if there is anyone from there that would want to hurt Sam."

"Good. Keep me updated. I want to know who the hell almost killed my daughter and her sisters."

"Sonny, I want to know as much as you do. And I want to know why?" Jason walked out and headed toward the elevator. As he was waiting, Alexis came up behind him.

"Jason?" She asked. Jason turned around. She looked as if she hadn't slept in years. Her face was stained with tears. "Alexis. Look I'm sorry about..."

Alexis cut him off. "I don't need your apologies. I need to know why this happened to my girls. Was this retaliation against you and Sonny? He won't tell me. I have to know if someone is trying to hurt my girls as a way to get to you two..." Alexis began to cry again. "I'm grateful one daughter is okay and will be going home tomorrow but I have one daughter who won't wake up and another who may not even make it through the night. Is Kristina going to go home with a target on her because of your business? I have to know because at the end of all this she may very well be the only child I have left and I will not let anything happen to her." She was hysterical now. She had finally admitted out loud that she could lose both Molly and Sam and she didn't know how to deal with that reality. She fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Jason was speechless. He didn't have the answers she wanted. He could see she was clearly afraid for her daughters and he couldn't blame her. He bent down to help her up as a nurse came to take her over to the couches and get her some water. Jason pushed for the elevator again. It opened and he stepped in. He went to push the button but instead of pushing the button for the garage, he pushed the button for the 10th floor, the ICU- Burn Unit.

The doors opened onto the floor and he stepped off. He walked over to the nurses station and asked which way was Samantha McCall's room. The nurse behind the desk pointed down the hall. "She's in room 10-14C. It's the 4th door on the left down that way. You can't go in with out a face mask and scrubs though. They are located on the shelf directly across from the room." Jason thanked her and asked if there was anyone in with her now. The nurse shook her head no as she answered the phone. Jason walked down the hall and stopped in front of her room. He stood outside and looked through the glass. It pained him to see her. The entire right side of her face was bandaged as was her right arm. He couldn't see the rest because of the blankets that covered the rest of her body. He just stared at her through the window and regretted being so cold to her when he had seen her. His thoughts were interrupted by Emily walking up besides him. "Hey Jase, I didn't think I would see you here?"

"I, I didn't plan to come. But I ran into Alexis down stairs and she said that Sam might not make it through the night. Somehow I thought I should come up here and check to see how's she's doing. Are you her doctor?" He spoke without even looking away from the window.

"I'm one of many. If Sam makes it through the night, she's going to have a tough road of recovery ahead of her. She suffered a lot of damage. She's got third degree burns on 35 percent of her body..."

Jason cut her off. "Sonny said that it was 60."

Emily shook her head. "No, she has burns on 60 percent of her body. Only 35 of that was third degree burns. The other 25 percent were 1st degree and 2nd degree burns. We think that when the boat exploded Sam was standing in front of the girls and the explosion came from behind Sam. Sam must have managed to push the girls in the water because they only had minor burns. Sam's entire back and the back of her legs are burned pretty badly. We assume she must have turned to see where the explosion came from and she ended up being burned along the right side of her body when the second explosion happened, which is what forced her into the water."

"Wait there was a second explosion?" This was the first Jason had heard of it.

"Yeah, Jase. The police said so when they came to check her status. When we were questioning the way she was burned, they said that there were two explosions. They didn't say anymore. Jase do you want to go in and sit with her?"

"I don't want to be here when Lucky comes."

"Jason, Lucky was here already and he left. But why does that matter?"

"Why would he leave? Doesn't he know Sam needs him right now? She needs someone to will her to fight."

"Jason, you're right but Lucky is not that person. He and Sam are over. He told me they officially let each other go earlier today. He said they love each other but are not in love with each other. Their love isn't strong enough to make her hold on. He came to see how she was and sat with her for a little while and left because she was so out of it when she was awake. Jase, it's not looking so good for her right now. She's in and out of consciousness and when she is awake, she's incoherent. We doubt she even knows where she is. It's not her fault really. She's on an extremely high dosage of pain medication for the burns. Not to mention all the antibiotics to prevent infection. She's weak. Physically her body is beginning to shut down. Her blood pressure is continuing to drop. She's at risk of slipping into a coma and if that happens she may never wake up. So if there is anything that you need to say so you can have a clear conscience, I advise you to go in there now and speak your piece Jase."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Jason wondered aloud finally facing his sister.

"Because Jason, I can see in your eyes that you still care for her. You wouldn't be here if you didn't. I just think that maybe you need to go in and sit with her and tell her what ever it is that's on your mind. Get whatever it is off your chest and tell her how you feel."

"If I didn't know any better I would have thought that you were pushing me on Sam." Jason smiled a little.

"Jason you and I both know that you do whatever it is you want most of the time except in those cases where you feel like what you want is going to hurt the ones you love. I know you love Elizabeth and you don't want to hurt her. All I ever wanted was for each of you to be happy and I know you make her happy and she makes you happy. But maybe there are still some underlying feelings for Sam that this situation is bringing back to the surface. Maybe that's what you need to tell Sam, so go in there and say what needs to be said." And with that Emily reached over and handed Jason some scrubs and a face mask. Jason took them and put them on.

"You know what? You should have been a shrink instead." And he laughed.

"I don't think so. With the amount of problems in our family alone, I would have no life outside of work. Now go!" And she walked off.

Jason walked into the room with no idea of what to say. He sat in the chair next to Sam. She was asleep. He wasn't sure if he should take her hand or not to let her know someone was there with her. His mind went back to all the times he sat next to her in a hospital and willed her to keep fighting not to leave him. He thought about when she lost baby Lila, when she was shot with that medicine to stop her heart by Dr. Thomas and Emily had to give her the counter medication, then there was the virus, and finally when she was shot by Manny. He remembered talking to her and asking her not to leave him. But he couldn't ask her not to leave him this time. They weren't together anymore so he couldn't tell her how much he needed her to come back to him. So Jason decided to try to speak from the heart and tell her the reasons besides him that she should hold on. He leaned in toward her ear and whispered,

"Sam, its Jason. I know that I'm the last person you expected to be here and to be honest I don't really know why I'm here. I heard you were alone, fighting for your life and I just thought maybe you could use a few words of encouragement to hold on. Your sisters need you. Alexis isn't here right now because Molly is fighting too. You should know she was up here a while ago. Kristina is fine. She's been asking for you. I guess I should say that I'm sorry for treating you like I did when you came back. I really thought you might be coming to start trouble, especially when I found out you and Lucky broke up. I see now that you only wanted to spend time with your sisters. I acted like an idiot." Jason took her left hand into his own. "Sam, I don't hate you. I never did. I should never have threatened to kill you. I know I have no right to ask you for anything but I'm going to ask you for this. Please, don't give up. I need you to wake up so I can apologize to you face to face. So you can tell me that you don't need my pity. Sam you are stronger than this. You have so much to live for. Please fight for…... for me. Fight for me Sam. I want to make things right between us. I think that if we remember what we used to have and look at how far we've come apart then maybe we can find our way back to being friends."

Sam began to stir. "Jason?" she whispered.

Jason looked up in shock. "Sam I'm here. Are you in pain?" he asked

Tears began to fall from her left eye. "Jason, don't let them take my ring. Promise me."

Jason was confused at first. "What? Sam what ring?"

"Please don't let them take my ring, Jason please." She said, as she dozed back off.

Jason realized that Sam must be talking about when she had been shot. That's what she asked him to promise in the hospital. This must have been what Emily was talking about. She doesn't realize where she is. He suddenly remembered the fear and pain he felt when he almost lost her. He remembered the guilt he felt, knowing that the bullet she took was meant for him. He thought about how he had to sneak her into the surgery that saved her life and how grateful he had been. Then it hit him. That was the moment everything changed. That was the defining moment of everything that they were going through now. Sam getting shot was the catalyst. She got shot, he pushed her away, she begged him to take her back, he refused, she gave up, she slept with Ric, he saw, he slept with Elizabeth, Elizabeth ends up pregnant, He's the father, Sam finds out, Lucky finds out, Sam and Lucky leave, him and Liz finally admit to loving each other, they get together to raise their son, now she's back, and they are in another situation like the one that started the entire thing. It's funny how things come full circle. Jason didn't know how he would deal with the guilt if this boat explosion was meant for him and Sam or Molly died behind it.

"Jason?" Sam had waken up again.

He figured she was still out of it. "Yeah, I'm still here." He said.

"Jason what are you doing here?" She asked and he realized she was fully aware.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked.

"My boat blew up. Oh my God, what about Kristina and Molly?" Tears began to roll down her face.

"They are both downstairs asleep. They are going to be fine." Jason didn't see the point in upsetting her any more by telling her Molly hadn't woke up since she was pulled from the water.

"Are you sure? Are they really okay?" She was still skeptical. She cringed in pain.

"I'm sure. Alexis is with Molly and Sonny is with Kristina. Kristina is going home tomorrow and Molly in a few days, only because she was under water for a while and they just want to keep a close eye on her for a little while." Jason silently prayed that his lie would turn into the truth. "Do you need me to call for the doctor?"

"No. Jason that doesn't answer why you're here. Why aren't you with Liz and Jake?"

"I just felt like I needed to make sure you were okay. I don't know if that bomb was meant for you or me. I just couldn't bear the thought of you being hurt again because of me."

"I don't know why it happened but I doubt it was because of you. You didn't even use the boat. It's just been sitting there. Don't blame yourself. You have nothing to be guilty over. Why would anyone use me to get to you? We haven't been together in years." Her face distorted as she cringed in pain again.

"Me and Sonny are looking into it. Look you seem to be in a lot of pain. I'm going to get the doctor." He said as he started to get up.

"Jason, wait. I need to tell you some things before it's too late."

"What do you mean too late?" He asked and sat back down.

Her voice was weak and her eyes filled with tears. "I've had this feeling before Jason. I know that I'm dying. I'm not stupid. I just need to tell you before I go that I'm still in love with you. I've never stopped. I only pretended to move on because I knew we were over for good. You had the family you wanted. I went through the motions with Lucky. We both admitted that it was more of an infatuation and a crutch by us being together. I was angry and I tried to self destruct as usual. But Jason it has always been you in my heart. I'm sorry for all the lies and hurt that I caused. But I had to let you know that I've never hated you. I acted like I did because you were just so willing to let me go. You fell in love with Elizabeth and I was alone again. But no matter what I still love you and I am still in love with you." She turned her face away from him and closed her eyes.

Jason didn't know what to say at this point. He admitted to himself that he still had feelings for her. They had surprised him because he hadn't had to face them in so long. "Sam, I don't know what to say. I guess I'm fighting with my own feelings right now. I realized when I saw you the other night that I still have feelings for you but I just don't know exactly what they are yet. I still love Liz. What she and I have is different than what you and I had. I do know that I don't hate you either. I guess I need to figure some things out. I will but I ne…" Before Jason could finish what he was saying. The machine alarms started going off. Sam's blood pressure had dropped dangerously low.

"Sam? Sam!" He screamed. "Please don't leave me, not yet." He pleaded as the nurses and doctors came rushing into the room forcing him out.

He was outside the window again. He watched as the doctors worked on her. They put something into her IV. They poked and prodded. They checked her pupils. One would say something while another wrote something on her chart. He didn't know what was going on but Jason realized he couldn't lose Sam until he knew exactly what his feelings were toward her now. He hoped that she had heard him ask her not to leave him. He walked off because one of the nurses had told him that he wouldn't be able to go back in for a while. It was about 2 in the morning. He needed to go home and get some sleep. Regardless of everything that was going on he needed to be rested for his son's birthday party later that afternoon. He stopped on the 7th floor to see if there was any word on Molly's condition. The nurse at the desk said there had been little change but she showed improvement. Jason thanked her and went home. He checked in with all the guards before climbing into the bed next to Liz. He looked at her sleeping peacefully and allowed himself to doze off. He only hoped that when he woke up, things would be a little clearer.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or the characters. I am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

Chapter 6

Jake came bounding into his parents room and jumped on the bed. "Mommy, Daddy, wake up, it's my birfday!" he yelled excitedly. Liz smiled and turned to face the excited three year old. She sat up, yawned, and stretched her arms.

"Good morning birthday boy." She grabbed his face and gave him a kiss.

"Morning mommy. Daddy, wake up." Jake pulled on Jason's arm. Jason pretended to still be sleeping. "Daaaaddeee wake up." Jake climbed on top of Jason and forced his eyes open.

"Gotcha." Jason shouted, grabbing Jake and tickling him. "Are you sure it's your birthday? I think it's my birthday."

"No, it's my birfday daddy, not yours. I'm free years old." He grinned, holding up three fingers.

"Well, okay then, Happy Birthday to you." Jason smiled and lifted Jake into the air.

"We gonna have my party today right, daddy?" Jake asked in between bursts of laughter from being tickled by both his mom and dad.

"Yes Sir. We are going to have your party today and that reminds me that I need to talk to your mom about what else we need to get, so why don't you go ask your brother to put on cartoons for you?"

"Ok." And he jumped off the bed and yelled out, "Cam, daddy said to turn on the cartoons for me."

"Jake, say please." Elizabeth reminded him.

"Sowee mommy. Please, Cam can you put on the cartoons for me?" And he left the room.

Jason turned to Liz and asked her, "So what else do we need for today?"

She was grinning from ear to ear. "Well the piñata and the cake need to be picked up and so do the helium balloons. Mike is doing all the cooking, bless his heart, and Emily is heading over to Kelly's to start decorating. Gram's said that she would get the boys ready while we did any last minute running around. Wait did you pick up his gift?"

"Which one?" He asked her jokingly. Knowing she was talking about the fisher price train set that they had to get him because he had a fit when Cameron got a big boy train set for his 5th birthday and wouldn't let Jake touch it.

"Jason!" She folded her arms and pretended to pout.

"I got it." He laughed and pulled her into a kiss.

"We had better get a move on if we're going to get everything done by 12:30. The party starts at 1 remember?" She said reluctantly pulling out of the kiss.

"Okay. Let's get to it then." He said getting out of the bed and heading into the bathroom.

Liz went downstairs to make breakfast. She made pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage for everyone. They all had breakfast together and Liz took the boys upstairs to get ready. Jason had already showered and after Liz and the boys were upstairs he pulled out his cell phone. He called in to all the guards to make sure everything was quiet. After having everyone confirm their positions and the "all clear", he called Emily. He knew she wasn't at work but he wanted to check on Sam. He didn't know what had happened after he left.

"Hey Jase, I'm on my way to take the decorations over to Kelly's so tell Elizabeth to relax." She said all in one breath as she answered the phone.

"That's good to know but that's not the reason I called." He said half jokingly, half serious, as he looked at the steps.

"You want to know about Sam, don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was just wondering. Things didn't look so good when I left."

"Well it was touch and go for awhile. Her blood pressure kept dropping throughout the night. Finally this morning she responded to a steroid that increased her blood pressure. So for right now she's holding her own. I have to be honest with you though Jase, she never woke back up. She has slipped into a coma."

"Okay thanks, any word on Molly?" He said trying to hide the pain he was feeling about Sam from his voice.

"Great news. She woke up this morning. She'll be in the hospital for about another week or so. Her doctors want to keep an eye out for a developing pneumonia. Alexis and Ric are overjoyed of course. Kristina has been discharged and Sonny took her home about an hour ago."

"Okay that's good to know. I'll call Sonny now. Thanks again Em."

"Anytime, but you know we are going to have to talk later, right? I mean I know there is more going on with your feelings toward Sam than just guilt over this explosion."

"At this point you probably know more about my feelings than I do. I'll talk to you later." And he hung up. He immediately dialed Sonny's number.

"What's up Jason? I thought you'd be doing party stuff."

"Hey Sonny. Yeah I'm about to leave out. I'm going to drop Liz and the boys off at Audrey's. I just got off the phone with Emily and she told me about Kristina being home and Molly waking up."

Sonny could sense Jason was leaving something out but he knew better than to push it. "Kristina is glad to be home. I told her that if she was up to it she could still go to Jake's birthday party. That brightened her day considering her sisters are still in the hospital. She was happy to hear that Molly woke up. I took her to see her this morning before we left."

"That's good. I checked in with all the guys and everything seems to be all clear this morning. I'm still waiting on a call back from Stan." Jason said still not bringing up Sam.

"Good. Keep me posted. Let me know if you need anything for the party. And I guess I'll see you later." Sonny hesitated before asking, "Hey is everything okay with you? You sound a little off."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess. I'll see you later then." Jason hung up the phone before Sonny could press him any more.

Just then, Liz came down the stairs with Cameron and Jake fully dressed and ready to hit the road. Jake was excited to be having a birthday party and Cameron was excited about the magician they were getting for the party. They quickly discussed the game plan for the next couple of hours. They were going to drop the boys at Audrey's house, then Jason was going to take Liz to Kelly's to help Emily with the decorations while Jason went to pick up the cake, the piñata and the balloons. He had paid Mike for one of the rooms over Kelly's which housed all of Jake's presents, so he wouldn't have to lug them over the day of the party. Jason quickly filled Liz on the status of the girls as they walked out the door.

* * *

Lucky woke up to his cell phone ringing. He had to force his eyes open. He had spent the night drinking heavily, first at the hotel bar and then he cracked open the mini bar when he got back to his room. He was sad about Sam and what she was going through. All she wanted to do was leave town, to get away and start over. It hurt that he couldn't be the one to save her or be there for her. When he had went to see her she kept calling out for Jason. He wasn't mad, surprisingly he understood, but he knew at that moment that Jason had always been in her thoughts and in her heart. He felt the same toward Liz. The cell phone stopped ringing but started again. With a husky voice and a massive headache he answered it reluctantly. "Hello."

"_Lucky, I hope you don't plan on going to claim your son sounding like that." _ It was the electronic voice.

"Who is this?" Lucky was suddenly awake.

"_This is the same person that brought you back to Port Charles. I told you that I would give you back your son and I will. Today. Make sure you're at Kelly's at 3pm. I am going to reveal it all for everyone to see." _Said the voice.

"Look I've been following your lead for days. How do you know that Jake is really my son? Tell me who you are." Lucky yelled into the phone.

"_I'm a friend. I'm serious. I am as serious as…. Look just believe that I am not the one playing games. I am just someone who detests liars and believe children should be with their rightful parents. Whoever they may be._" Replied the voice. "_Just be at Kelly's at 3_." And the line went dead. Lucky had no choice but to believe this stranger who chose to hide his or her identity. He needed to know if Jake was really his son. He dragged himself out of bed and headed for the shower. If this person was actually telling the truth, then at 3pm he would have his son.

* * *

Jason had just finished picking up the cake and was placing it carefully in the back of his Escalade when his cell rang. It was Stan. "Yeah, Stan? Did find out anything?"

"No. Nothing. Whoever did this covered there tracks up really well. I even hacked into PCPD's files to see what they had in evidence and got nothing. No bomb particles, no traces of anything. Their files say that it looks like a gas leak. But the funny thing is the boat wasn't turned on. If there was a gas leak there would have had to be something to ignite it."

"There must have been a remote trigger. Are there still cops on the scene?"

"Yeah, but not many." Stan said.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do. Get someone to the boat. Make sure he knows that he needs to blend in. tell him he's probably looking for some small plastic particles. Whoever did this probably used a plastic trigger. Something that would melt under the fire but would cool off again once it hit the water and looks like garbage. Just have them look around. I'm not sure if they will find anything for certain but it's probably more than what the cops are looking for."

"Okay will do."

"I'm headed over to Jake's party now so try not to call me unless they find something or if it's really important."

"Got it. Enjoy man." Stan said.

"Thanks." And Jason hung up.

* * *

Jason headed over to Kelly's. He walked in holding all the balloons and the piñata in one hand and the cake in the other.

"Now that is a photo op if I've ever seen one. Jason Morgan holding 2 dozen multi-colored balloons and a clown face piñata." Said Emily laughing and ran to get the camera. Elizabeth laughed and walked over to take the cake from Jason. Jason was grinning. Emily caught the picture right before Jason put the piñata down on the table. "Gotcha!"

"You know I'm going to take that camera later and delete that picture, right?" he smiled at Em.

"You're going to have to pry it from my cold dead fingers Jase. It's a memory from my nephew's birthday. Why would you want to delete it?" She said waving the camera around.

"Okay you two let's get going on finishing this place. People will be here in about half hour." Said Liz, laughing at the brother and sister pair going back and forth. "Jason do you want to go get the boys from Gram's or do you want me to?" She walked up to Jason and put her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You know your grandmother can't stand me, especially if you're not around. Isn't she coming to the party? Why can't she bring them?"

"She is coming but she doesn't have a car seat for Jake. So I guess that means that I'm going to pick them up." She said letting go of him and going to grab her purse and keys.

"Guess so." He said nodding in agreement.

"See you guys in a few. Make sure you finish up." And she left out.

It was just Emily and Jason now. "Hey Jase you want to help me with these streamers?"

"Sure why not?" he said heading over to where she was standing on a chair. Emily asked Jason to tape the streamers to the wall while she held it in place. After they were done she looked around please with their work. She sat down and looked at her brother. "So are you ready to talk while no one else is around?" She asked.

Jason shook his head. "What is there to talk about?" He asked and looked up at the ceiling out of the corner of his eye, already knowing what she wanted to talk about.

"Um I don't know maybe the fact that you clearly have some underlying feelings for Sam. Look Jase, I don't want to pry but I'm just trying to figure out what's going on with you. I've seen you by Sam's side when she's been in the hospital before and the look in your eyes yesterday when those machines started to go off spoke volumes even though you didn't say a word. You were scared to death of losing her. You may not realize it but I was right next to you when you asked her not to leave you. I heard you."

"I asked her not to die okay. I may not be with her anymore but I don't want her dead. Especially if it could be my fault."

"Jase. I know you and what I heard you say specifically was 'please don't leave me, not yet' you asked her not just to live but not to leave _you_. You Jason." Emily poked him in the chest. Jason hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What is it that you want me to say? That I think I might still have feelings for Sam. The truth is that I might. Seeing her again stirred up some old memories and feelings. It has caused me to dream about her and think about her more often than I should, especially since I'm with Elizabeth. I'm confused and unsure of a lot of things right now. I don't know what I'm feeling exactly for Liz or Sam right now. But what I do know is that today is my son's birthday and I'm going to smile and laugh and be happy because today is about him and how I feel about him." Jason stood up from his seat thinking that he had just ended the conversation. He was wrong.

"Jase I'm sorry that you're confused but you and I both know dragging this out and denying your feelings is going to do nothing but cause everyone involved to get hurt. You, Liz and Sam and let's not forget Cameron and Jake can be affected by your choice. And don't you dare let them be the determining factor. You know from experience that being with someone just because of the kids NEVER works out. So after this party you really need to take a little time to sort out your feelings for both Sam and Liz and come to some kind of conclusion." Just as Emily finished her sentence Georgie walked in. She had offered to help with the party. Jason had never been happier to see the girl in his life. They said their hello's and did last minute straightening up.

At about ten after 1 the guests began to arrive. Nikolas brought Spencer. Carly brought Morgan, Sonny came with Kristina. Liz showed up with Cameron and the birthday boy. Audrey followed right behind her. Robin and Kelly stopped by briefly to drop off their gifts. Some other parents from Jake's day care came with his classmates and the party was in full swing. Emily manned the camera taking pictures of everything and everyone. They all ate lunch and watched the magician as he dazzled the kids with his tricks. Jake was so excited. At about 2:30 they cut the cake. After the cake they busted the piñata. The kids scrambled to pick up the toys and candy that exploded out of it. Next came the gifts. The kids Ooohed and AAaahed at all of Jakes toys. He got 2 remote control cars, the fisher price train set, he got clothes for months, and he got a ninja turtle watch, a Lego set plus too many other toys to name. This kid was obviously loved. It was almost 3 o' clock and everyone was so excited inside that they didn't even notice Lucky seating outside waiting for this mystery person to show up.

* * *

_I'll give whoever it is until 3:10 then I'm going to leave_. He thought to himself. _This is crazy. I don't even know why I'm here. Why did I take the word of someone who types letters and speaks through an electrical voice box? Because I need to know that's why._ Just as he was contemplating that he was going to leave. He saw someone blow past him in a blur to head inside. _Could that be them?_ He said to himself. He had not been facing the door of Kelly's so he took his time turning around to look inside and was shocked to see who was now standing in the center of Kelly's pulling Jason to the side. _It can't be him. Please tell me it's not him. But if it is, why would he do this? I thought nobody has seen him in months._

A/N: I know this wasn't a very exciting chapter but I had to tie everything together. Okay, so of course this means that the big reveal is coming in the next chapter. The good news is you won't have to wait so long to get it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so on and so forth.

Chapter 7

Lucky watched as he walked up to Jason. His back was to the door so Lucky couldn't see his face. He said something to Jason. Jason responded. Liz smiled at first and walked over to give him a hug but as she approached him he held up a hand and her smile left her face. She turned and went back to where the children were. He told Jason something else. Jason leaned forward and said something else to him, and then Jason stepped over to a table closer to the door. He was saying something to Jason and he was very animated with his body as he spoke. Jason looked confused. Then, Jason's expression changed from bewildered to pure anger. Lucky watched as Jason leaned in and said something to him. Damn his back was still to the door so Lucky couldn't see his face. The look on Jason's face, however, was one of complete rage. That was until he pulled out his laptop and showed Jason something on the screen. He did this a couple of times. It was the last screen that made both of them turn to look at Liz. Jason's expression softened a little as he shook his head and he looked pained. Lucky assumed that it was because he had just told him that Jake wasn't his. Lucky began to get antsy wanting to know what was going on in there. He just wanted to hear what was being said and to see what was on the computer screen.

_This next paragraph is the same scene Lucky was watching from the outside._

Spinelli zoomed passed Lucky and ran into Kelly's and came to a sudden stop right in front of Jason. Everyone paused to stare because no one had seen Spinelli in about 6 months. Jason spoke first, "Spinelli what are you doing here?" Jason was somewhat glad to him but was not expecting him to come back after he and Lulu broke up. The kid was completely torn apart and couldn't stand to see her with Logan again.

Spinelli leaned in close to Jason and whispered, "Well, Stone Cold, I am most apologetic for dropping in so unexpectedly and without an invite to the young stone co… I mean young Jake's birthday party. And I regret to inform you that I bring some very grim and heartbreaking news but I do believe that it's in your best interest that we speak alone first."

Liz had always liked Spinelli especially the fact that he had tried to keep Jakes' paternity a secret for a while. She smiled and went over to give him a hug but as she approached him he frowned and held out his hand and simply said, "I would prefer if you did not touch me with your foul and tainted hands, thank you very much." And he turned back to Jason. "There is something that I need to show you Stone Cold. I swear this is of the utmost importance; otherwise I would not have come back at this time to this place that reminds me of such great pain."

"Spinelli, I like you and I hope for your sake you have something really important to tell in the middle of my son's birthday party." And he walked over to the table by the door. Spinelli followed. "Spill it, Spinelli. Quickly."

"Okay well even in my absence I felt obligated, so to speak, to keep up on what was going on in the city of pain and unfairness. I still have access to the GH mainframe and set up alerts if there were any health issues on a chosen few residents. One of those chosen residents happened to be the small Stone Cold one. Well any way a few weeks ago little Jake had a doctors appointment. I received the alert and as I was looking over the medical file when I realized that it's not possible for…" Spinelli caught his breath. He was afraid to go on.

"It's not possible for what? What does this have to do with Jake?" Jason asked.

"Stone Cold I hate to be the one to crush your world but you need to know that you can not possibly be Jake's father. I believe that the not so fair, maternal one lied."

Jason's eyes went cold. He looked at Spinelli as if he would rip his heart out with his bare hands. "This is what you wanted to tell me? You come back after all this time and choose my son's birthday to lie to me? What are you trying to do exactly Spinelli?"

"Stone Cold, I realize that perhaps this was not the best way to do this but I did try to provoke action on the parts of all the parties involved. I sent you and Liz letters. I hinted to you about the birth certificate. I even brought Lucky back to town hoping that one of you would at least check into it. I thought he would request another DNA test, maybe she would come clean about lying or you would get Stan to dig into it. None of you took action so that left me with no choice but to do it today because I knew the goddess would be leaving this evening and I wanted her to be here to console you when you found out."

"You sent those letters? You made the calls?" Jason was furious.

"Stone Cold you don't understand the massive measures I took to put all the determining factors together. I have the proof right here. I mean did you ever request a second DNA test after she told you or did you just take her word for it?"

"Spinelli, Liz has never lied to me, not that I know of. So before I go approach her on this I need to know how you know that I am not Jake's father."

Spinelli opened his laptop. He punched in a few codes and opened up the GH mainframe. He typed in Jacob Webber-Morgan and up came Jake's medical file. Spinelli pulled up his birth record. They looked at the basics, date, time, weight, height, attending, but it was when they came across Jake's blood type that Spinelli pointed to the screen. "You see here Stone Cold, Jake's blood type is A positive. I checked Elizabeth's blood type and she is O positive. Stone Cold your blood type is O negative. It's genetically impossible for him to be your son. But Lucky on the other hand is A negative." Spinelli typed in the name Lucas Spencer, Jr. and pulled up his medical record to show Jason that he was more than sure of Jake's true paternity. Jason felt like he couldn't breathe. Both he and Spinelli turned to Liz.

Jason's head was spinning but as he looked at Liz he forced a smile and mouthed that he would be finishing up shortly. She smiled back wondering what was going on. Jason's back was facing her so she never saw his reaction. She had split her attention between trying to figure out what was going on, why it needed to be addressed during their son's party and paying attention to the fun that her son's were having. Jason turned his back to her again and looked at Spinelli.

"Have you told anyone else about this?"

"I have only told Lucky and I believe he is waiting outside for the big reveal. He doesn't know how I know that he's the father but just that he is, so he is hoping that it proves to be true." Spinelli answered. Jason looked outside and sure enough Lucky was staring right at him with a look that screamed, "Tell me what's going on please"

"Okay here's what I need you to do for me. You need to go outside and tell Lucky that we know he's the father but that I said it's not a good time to reveal it because we don't want to upset Jake or Cameron for that matter. Today is supposed to be a happy day. Take him somewhere and show him how you came to your conclusion. I'm going to handle Liz after the party. I'm not sure if she knows the truth or not but I'll find out. I need you find out for me who performed the test, who had access to the results and if the test was ever altered in the computer. If it was that means the test proved that Lucky was the father and then someone changed the results. If they were never altered in the computer than someone switched the DNA sample. Which means someone would have to have known that I was taking a DNA test for Elizabeth's baby back then."

"Whoa Stone Cold and the Jackal, back together again. This is so awesome. Like Dude you have no idea how long it too write those crazy letters or talk on the phone in "normal people" talk." Spinelli was excited to be working for his mentor again. "I will get right on it." Just then his laptop started to beep.

"What is that?" Jason asked.

"It's a medical alert like the one that I was telling you about." He punched in the code for the hospital and was speechless at what he was reading.

"What is it? Who is the alert for?"

"It's… It's the Goddess. She has been put on a respirator. She's barely breathing on her own anymore. By order of her mother Alexis Davis, it was requested that she immediately be put on life support until the doctors can figure out an exact diagnosis and a proper treatment can be applied."

Jason got that knot in his stomach again. He felt that blow to his gut taking all the breath out of him. She was giving up. She knew she was dying. She was alone and she had nothing to fight for. Nothing to come back to. Yes, she had her sisters and her mother but her sisters would grow up to live their own lives and her relationship with her mother was anything but stable. She had no love of her life, no children and no future children to be strong for. This day was supposed to be a happy one but, for Jason, he was losing two people he loved. One, he loved more than his own life and the other, someone he never thought he would love again.

"Spinelli I need to finish up here and then I'll meet you back at the penthouse. I'll tell Liz she needs to stay at her grandmothers for tonight."

"What about the Goddess Samantha?"

"Spinelli, we'll talk about Sam later. Now go." Jason said and headed back toward the party. Spinelli headed out the door. He stopped to speak to Lucky. He briefly explained the situation and they decided to go back to Lucky's room at the Metrocourt to explain completely what was going on. Jason approached Liz when Jake ran over to him to show him one of his new cars. Jason picked him up and smiled. He asked Jake if he was having fun and Jake said yes. Jason put Jake down and he ran off back to his friends. Liz stepped over to Jason and asked, "Jason is everything okay? Why is Spinelli here?"

"I'll talk to you about it after the party. This isn't the best time." He responded.

"It's not the best time to tell me but you thought it was a good time to huddle in the corner with Spinelli during our son's party. Am I getting this right? He shows up after 6 months and you drop everything to talk to him but when I ask for answers you put me off. Jason that is completely unfair. Was it "business" that you swore you wouldn't take care of today, at least during the party? Or was this something personal that was way more important than Jake enjoying his party." She was yelling toward the end. Her eyes were burning a hole into his.

Jason wanted to yell back at her but he was not going to let her take him there. "Elizabeth, trust me when I tell you that you do not want to get into this right now. If you turn around and look at Jake, he his having the time of his life. He didn't even notice that I stepped over to the other side of the room for a whole 10 minutes. Spinelli is back because he had something VERY important to tell me. Now I think it's best if we turn our attention back to the party and to Jake and we will discuss this later."

"What was so damn important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow? I can't get you to let go of work for one day Jason. We were making love last night and Sonny called and you jumped up to leave. And today is our son's birthday and you let your work distract you from what was supposed to be the most important thing to you today. So tell me what was so important? What is more important than Jake?"

"You know why I jumped up to leave last night and you came with me. There is nothing more important to me than Jake and that's why I spoke to Spinelli. He had something to tell me concerning Jake. Now I am going to say this one more time, drop this NOW." He was glaring down at her. She didn't let up though.

"No. Now I definitely have a right to know if it concerns my son. What could Spinelli possibly be telling you regarding Jake?" Elizabeth was yelling. Jason started to respond but looked behind Liz and opted not to speak. Liz turned around but returned her gaze to Jason.

Everyone was staring at them now and Emily thought it best to end the party before whatever this was got out of hand. She apologized to the parents and gave all the kids their goodie bags. Georgie volunteered to take Morgan, Kristina, and Spencer to the carnival in the park because it was obvious that their parents weren't going anywhere. Audrey agreed and said that she would take Cameron and Jake.

After all the children were cleared out, Liz and Jason stood glaring at each other. Carly, Emily, Sonny, and Nikolas stood wondering what was going on. Liz spoke first.

"So do you want to tell me what the hell Spinelli came all the way back to Port Charles to tell you regarding Jake?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm and anger.

"Liz, who knew that you needed a paternity test on Jake?"

"What? Why does that matter now? What does it have to do with Jake?"

"It has everything to do with why Spinelli is here because according to him and the proof that he showed me, Jake is not my son." He stared her straight in the eyes. He was reading her expression. Her eyes read total shock and confusion. Everyone else had the same look.

"That's not possible. Why are you so sure that Spinelli is telling you the truth? Why are you trying to dismiss your son?" Liz began to cry. She could not believe Jason would believe such lies. Carly jumped in

"You lying skank. You probably had the results changed so that you could trap Jason. You knew he would never question you. You see Sonny, I told you. I said that you should have told Jason to get another DNA test. I told you."

"Carly, stop." Jason's voice rang out.

"Are you freaking kidding me Jason? I warned you about this bitch. I told you that nobody is as sweet and innocent as she pretends to be. I kept my mouth shut this long for the sake of Jake being your son but since it turns out he's not, all bets are off. Elizabeth I WILL make sure you pay for this. You can bet your life on it"

Elizabeth chose to ignore Carly and turned to face Jason."Jason, this doesn't make sense. No one knew about the test except for me, you and Kelly. She never opened the results and had no idea that they said that you were the father."

"So no one ever saw the results except for you and the lab technician that ran the test?"

"That's it. Spinelli saw the results on the hospital computer but you know about him and Lulu. Why would he lie if he saw the results with his own two eyes?"

"Somebody switched the results or the DNA sample. But it's confirmed. Jake is not my son, he's Lucky's."

"Yeah it was probably that crazy bitch right there. It's amazing. She was the only person who knew the _actual_ results and she works in the hospital. She had motive and opportunity. What better way to tie herself to Jason than to lie about having his son. I mean look how long it took for her to come clean to Jason. It was so convenient don't you think? I warned you about hurting Jason didn't I you phony ass miss goodie two shoes." Carly went to swing at Elizabeth but Sonny grabbed her.

"Sonny, can you get her out of here please? I will call you later. We have some other things we need to discuss." Jason leaned in close to Sonny's ear and whispered, "And I need for you to go to the hospital and check on Sam. She's been put on life support."

Sonny looked at Jason with shock. "How do you know?"

"Spinelli"

"I swear to you Elizabeth, if Jake really isn't Jason's son, I will do everything in my power to make sure Lucky gets full custody of Jake." And with that Sonny pulled a ranting Carly out of Kelly's.

Liz looked at Jason with tears in her eyes. "Please tell me that you don't believe this. Tell me that you aren't going to just let someone come in and tear our family apart."

"Liz I honestly don't know what to think right now. I want to give you the benefit of the doubt but if no one else knew about the test, it looks like you did it. Anyway, I just don't even know how I feel right now. I think its best if you and they boys sleep over at Audrey's tonight." He started to head for the door.

"Jason, don't do this. We need to talk about this. We have to figure out why someone wants to destroy our family." Liz pleaded and grabbed hold of Jason's arm. Jason stopped to face her.

"Do you know Jake's blood type?"

"He's A positive. Why?"

"I'm O negative. He can't be mine." And with that, Jason pulled loose of her grip and walked out of Kelly's, leaving Liz to break down into tears and be consoled by Emily and Nikolas.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or any of these characters.

Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Keep reading. You'll never guess who switched the test. it's not in this chapter though.

Chapter 8

Emily held Liz as she cried. Nikolas rubbed her back and looked at Emily as if to say "What are we supposed to say?" Emily pulled back from Liz and said "Liz, did you know anything about this?" Elizabeth looked up at her and said "What? Emily, how could you possibly think that I would do something like that to Jason or to Jake for that matter?"

"I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking. You were the only one who saw the original results and you lied about Jake's paternity from the beginning. You can't blame people for questioning you now. I'm just asking if you had anything to do with it."

"I did not switch the results. The results said that Jason was the father. I lied to protect my husband at the time from turning to pills again."

Nikolas chimed in, he had been quiet but he was angry because suddenly Emily's nephew was his own and by blood, not by marriage. "So why did you bother telling Jason at all back then. You knew he wanted a child and you had to have known he wouldn't be able to stay away. You know what, if Emily wants to stay here and console you for your mistakes then she can. I won't defend you anymore. You brought all of this on yourself Elizabeth and anything that happens to you from here on out you deserve. I need to call Lucky and let him know what's going on. He deserves to know that he really is Jake's father."

"Nikolas, no you can't tell Lucky. We don't even know if it's true yet. Please don't say anything to him. Not yet. Not until we find out what's going on." Liz was begging Nikolas. She didn't want to believe her family was falling apart again.

"You can do all the begging and pleading that you want. I know what it's like to have your child kept away from you, to have missed months of your child's life. Lucky missed out on years of Jake's life. You heard what Jason said. He can't be Jake's father because of his blood type. It's impossible. I'm telling Lucky so that he can come and get his son. Emily you can stay here if you want but I'm going home." He looked at his wife and waited for her response.

"Nikolas you go ahead and I'll see you at home. I think Liz and I need to talk some more and besides, we still need to clean this place up." Emily hugged Nikolas letting him know she understood what he needed to do. He hugged her back and looked over her shoulder at Liz. He could only shake his head.

Once Nikolas was gone, Emily turned to Liz and said "So let's clean up and talk."

* * *

Jason was at the pier. He looked at the water, unsure of what he was going to do. He loved Jake more than his own life. He had been both relieved and ecstatic when the truth came out about Jake's paternity. He had wanted to claim his son for months. Especially after Liz and Lucky got the divorce. The truth, it was ironic that what was supposed to have been the lie was now actually the truth. Lucky, not Jason was the father. Jason wanted to believe that Liz had nothing to do with destroying his world and trust in her. But the fact remained that she was the only one who saw the results. She told him the supposed truth at an emotional and life-hanging-in-the-balance moment. He didn't question it because it was at that moment that he realized he wanted to be Elizabeth's child's father. But he knew that, if Jake was Lucky's, he had to do exactly what Lucky had done; walk away and let Jake be raised by his biological father. He couldn't deny Lucky that right or privilege. Jason looked at the empty spot at the docks where the boat had been. He thought about Sam and remembered that at the same time he found out he was a father, she had found out she would never be able to have a child, his child. He wondered where they had gone wrong. He laughed to himself as he remembered how sure she had been that Jason was the father of Elizabeth's baby. She had been convinced that life just wasn't fair to her. He never wanted to hurt her. He knew she would be crushed to find out Jake was his. Somewhere along the line they lost trust. It killed him at first but then he began to realize he had feelings for Liz. She was the mother of his child and he wanted a family. It's crazy how quickly things changed. Jake wasn't his son after all and now Sam was lying in the hospital on life support and Jason suddenly felt a desperate need for her to survive so that he could at least tell her that it had all been a lie. Jason was pulled out of his thoughts by someone calling his name. He turned to see Alexis.

"Jason, I'm sorry to bother you but I need your help." Her eyes were swollen and red, obviously from crying.

"Alexis, now isn't a good time." Jason turned back to face the water.

"But now may be the only time we have." She stepped up beside him. He turned to face her.

"What is it? What can I possibly do to help you Alexis?"

"I need you to save my daughter. You're the only one who can bring her back from this. I need you to go to her. Tell her all the things that she has to live for. Please. I know she still loves you. She told me when she got back that she was hoping to leave quickly because she didn't want to cause problems for you and Elizabeth. She said she didn't understand why after all this time she couldn't get over you and how she merely existed without you but had not really moved on. She said she's still in love with you. Jason, I am begging you to let go of whatever hate you have for me and Sam and save her. I will do anything if you can just bring her back to me and her sisters." Alexis' eyes pleaded along with her words.

"Alexis, I already spoke to Sam in the hospital. She told me how she feels. I told her why she needs to hang on but she said she knew she was dying. She decided to let go anyway. I'm sorry but I don't think that I'm the person to save her now."

"You're wrong. You have pulled her back from the brink of death before. What do I have to do to get you to at least try again? Even if you have to lie. Just bring her back. Give her a reason to fight." She grabbed hold of his arm.

"Alexis how is that fair to Sam? Let's say that I do go in there and lie. How is that right to make her fight for something that's not going to happen? What's to stop her from giving up all over again?" Jason felt like he had no more control over Sam's recovery than Alexis did.

"Jason if you can get her to fight then I will help her to deal with you not being there in the end. I just need you to get her back to breathing on her own again. Kristina and Molly can help with the rest. Please all I'm asking is that you at least try. You say you spoke to her once, just try again. Please."

"Okay Alexis, I'll go to the hospital and talk to her but I won't lie to her. I'll give her the most important reasons to live but don't expect me to give her false hope.I doubt she'd come back for me anyway but I'll try. "

"Fine Jason. At this point I have to take whatever I can get but I am grateful, more than you know."

"Just know that I'm doing this for Sam. I don't want to see her die." And he walked off to head toward the hospital. Alexis followed behind him and realized that he was doing this not just for Sam but himself too.

* * *

Jason and Alexis arrived at the hospital. Alexis went to see Molly and let Jason go to see Sam alone. He headed to the nurses desk on her floor and went to put on the gown and mask as he had done before. He looked into her room. This time she was connected to the respirator. He saw the large tube forced down her throat. He watched as the pump moved up and down forcing air into her lungs; forcing her to breathe. He stepped into the room and sat down next to the bed. He pulled the chair up closer to her so that he could take her hand into his. On the way over he had contemplated what he was going to say but suddenly, as he sat next to her he found the words come so naturally.

"Sam, if you can hear me then you know its Jason. I'm here. Alexis came and found me and asked me if I could help to save you. She thinks that I can will you to fight. I don't know if that's true or not but I had to at least try. I've always hated seeing you like this. You have so much to live for Sam. It's not me but you have a mother who loves you and your sisters Molly and Kristina. They need their big sister. Alexis must love you or she wouldn't ask me for help. Sam, there is something that I need to tell you. After seeing you for the first time the other night, I know I was harsh and cold but I left you feeling something that I haven't felt in a while. You stirred up old feelings that I thought were gone for good. I couldn't believe the affect that you had on me. I went home and dreamt about you. I remembered giving you the boat and the smile you had on your face when I gave it to you. You have a beautiful smile that so many people are going to miss if you don't come back from this. I don't know where this is coming from but I need for you to survive this so that I can figure out what my feelings for you are now. I'm conflicted over my feelings for you and what I feel for Elizabeth. In just a few short days you have managed to cause me to rethink so many things. Oh by the way, Spinelli is back in town. He's been keeping tabs on you. He still calls you the Goddess Samantha. He came back to town to tell me that… that Jake isn't my son after all. He really is Lucky's." A tear fell from Jason's eye as he said those last words. He suddenly felt the need to tell her to come back because he couldn't lose her too. "Sam, come back to me please. Let us try to rebuild our friendship. I miss the way we used to talk. We weren't always lovers but we use to talk because we had become friends, best friends. I need you so that you can help me through losing Jake. I don't want to lose you and him both. I know that you're probably saying that I lost you 3 years ago and I can't change the past but I can try to work on a future. I'm not saying that if you come back from this that you and I are going to be together. I know this is being selfish but I need you to come back so that I can figure out what I feel exactly. I need you here so that I can see if we have a future together." Jason looked at her and there was no change. He thought to himself that maybe if he told her that they would be together if she woke up that she would. But he didn't know for sure if it would happen and he said he wouldn't lie to her. "Sam, you told me that you still love me. You once said that you love me enough to walk away, which is what I think you're doing now. So I'm going to ask you this again, do you love me enough to stay? Do you love me enough to fight?" The tears filled Jason's eyes now. He could no longer hold them back or deny how he felt. He was not ready to let go of her again. He didn't understand why he started to feel it again but he knew that familiar feeling. "Sam come back, please, I love you. I can't lose you now."

There was still no change in her condition and Jason just sat with her and told her she needed to give him another chance. He spent almost two hours with her willing her to live. He talked about the good times they had and said they could work on rebuilding their trust and friendship before making another attempt at a relationship. He said that he would figure things out with Elizabeth and told Sam how he was going to take Jake for another paternity test outside of Port Charles. One that no one would be able to tamper with. After all he had said there had still been no change so he told her that he was going to get something to eat and that he would come back to see her before the night was over. He still needed to go back to the penthouse and see Spinelli. He got up and left the hospital. He didn't see Carly standing behind the cabinet outside Sam's room when he left out. She had heard what he was saying to her. She grabbed a gown and went in to sit with Sam. There was something she wanted to say.

"Sam, it's Carly. Now before you get yourself bent out of shape I would just like for you to hear me out. I know that I've given you more than enough grief in the past because of Sonny and Jason, but that's not what this is about. Look, I know that he still loves you. I would rather see him with you than that boring piece of fluff Elizabeth. She doesn't get him. She doesn't fit into his life like you did. Jason needs someone who would go the distance for him and like it or not it's you. You understand Jason more than Sonny or I ever did. Somehow, you get what's going on inside his head. He may have feelings for Elizabeth but they are nowhere near as intense or passionate as the feelings he has for you. I believe that you are good for him. God it infuriates me to admit that but it's true. He was crying when he was in here a little while ago. Did you know that? Look I'm not going to act like you and I will be the best of friends but I do know that you're what's best for Jason. He hasn't been the same since you guys. He's almost as boring as Elizabeth is now. And now that it's come out that Jake isn't his, you two can have a future together. You and Jason can exist without children. Him and Elizabeth can't. I want Jason to be happy and it's killing him to watch you in here with all these tubes and wires going in and coming out of you. I'm not the biggest Samantha McCall fan but I'm damn sure the biggest Jason Morgan fan and I'm all for cheering for whoever is best on his team and right now that's you. I know you love him too so stop playing around and wake the hell up. Get better and go get your man. Well I have to go. If you get well then we can have a knock down drag out fight over Jason for old time's sake and I'll treat you to a drink at the MetroCourt after. If you don't wake up then I'll see you in the after life and have to kick your ass for leaving Jason." Carly squeezed Sam's hand and left out.

* * *

Jason walked into the penthouse and found Liz sitting on the couch. He threw his keys on the desk and took a seat. He really didn't want to be bothered with this right now. But he knew that he'd have to face her eventually. "Liz, I thought I said it would be better if you and the boys stayed at Audrey's tonight."

She walked over to where he was seating. "Jason, you can't order me to stay out of my own home. The boys are with grams but I felt like we needed to talk. This includes me too. This is not just between you and Jake. You think that I lied to you about being Jake's father. Do you really think that I was that desperate to hold on to you? If that was the case, I would have told you right away."

"I honestly don't know what to think. I want to believe you but I deal with the simple facts. And the fact is that you were the only person who actually saw the original test results. No one else knows what they said exactly. I want to take your word for it but the fact is that the only other people that knew about the test, all wanted it to say that the baby was Lucky's"

"So, what Jason, I trapped you? Is that how you feel? I couldn't get you any other way. So I took a chance that you wouldn't ask for another DNA test and then asked you to let Lucky raise the baby which was his along. That's how you see it. This is ridiculous Jason. Why is it that you are so quick to doubt me?"

"I don't want to. I am giving you the benefit of the doubt Elizabeth. I have Spinelli looking into when the results were changed. Spinelli is not lying to me or to you. My blood type is O, your blood type is O, Jake's blood type is A, so is Lucky's. That's a fact. You know Jake's blood type. You told me. You never asked my blood type. If you had nothing to do with the lie then what are you worried about? I'll find out who did this and they will pay. For the time being I just need some space to figure things out."

"So what about our family Jason? Am I supposed to pretend like there aren't kids involved? As far as Jake and Cameron are concerned you are their father."

"Liz, I know but you can't expect Lucky to give up Jake if he really is his son. He didn't expect me to when he found out the supposed truth. You say you're looking out for whats best for the kids, I see now that you're just looking out for whats best for you. The boys belonged to Lucky as long as the two of you were married. You remarried him knowing that I was Jake's father. Suddenly, you two are divorced and he's not only kicked out of Jakes life but out of Camerons as well. Lucky was the only father he knew until we finally got together. And now Jake isn't mine but because I'm the one you want to be with, Lucky should be willing to give up his son again. Just like I should have been willing to let Jake go because you were with Lucky. You hadn't realized you were in love with me yet. Carly told me that you were selfish and I defended you but all you have been doing all this time is using those kids to get what you feel is best for you. Liz you need to go. I can't and won't do this right now. Jake and Cameron will be made to understand but I won't be the one to keep Lucky from his son." He got up and opened the door. She slammed it shut.

"So what all of a sudden you and I are over? I'm supposed to accept that Jason? I don't think so. You are Jake's father in everyway that counts and Camerons too for that matter." She said.

"And it took me this long to see that I'm only their father because Lucky found out the truth. Or what I thought was the truth.You would have kept the lie going if he hadn't. Look if you want to stay, fine. I'm leaving." He grabbed his jacket and keys and left out. He needed space. He needed to go back to the hospital to see Sam. He called Sonny. There was no answer. When he got to the street level of his apartment building he ran into Spinelli.

"Stone Cold, I..."

Jason grabbed him by the arm to turn him back around "Let's go."

* * *

I know this chapter was a little short but i'll make up for it in the next one. I promise. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Stone Cold, what's going on?" Spinelli asked as Jason spun him around back toward the garage.

"Liz is upstairs and I can't deal with her right now. There's a lot of other stuff going on. We still need to figure out who's behind the boat explosion. Plus there is this whole thing with Jake. I need to find out who is behind the switch. I don't like having my life played with." They got into the car. "So what did you find out?" he asked as he pulled out of the garage.

"Well it appears that the results were never changed in the computer because the file was never modified once the test results were placed into the computer. Someone would have had to switch your DNA sample with Lucky's."

"That doesn't make sense. I gave a sample. Lucky didn't. He didn't even know about the test. How would someone have been able to do that?" Jason gripped the steering wheel.

"Stone Cold, a lot of people knew that you were doing the test." Spinelli brought up a good point.

"But no one wanted it to say that the baby was mine. Everyone that I know who knew about the test would have made sure that the test said that the baby was Lucky's."

"This brings us back to my original theory, that the maternal one orchestrated the entire scenario to benefit her hearts desire. She had access to your sample, knew when the test was being done, and could have gotten a sample from Lucky without him questioning anything. I believe that she has been lying to you the whole time. I am glad that I exposed her for the lying treacherous being that she is." Spinelli appeared proud of his theory.

"Spinelli, just stop. Something still doesn't add up. Liz switching the test before she even knew what the results said doesn't make sense. She was unsure to begin with. Who would have seen the results before they were documented into her file?" Jason was

"The lab tech and then it would have been passed on to her doctor who would have added it into her file."

"That means that Dr. Lee would have to have seen the results, unlike she said."

"Dude, do you really think Dr. Lee would have done something like that?"

"I don't know but she and Elizabeth are friends so I don't think that she would want to do that to Elizabeth."

Spinelli thought about it for a minute before he grabbed hold of the dash board and then his head. "I got it. The bad blonde one. She would have wanted the test to say that the innocent one was yours. She hates the maternal one and wanted Lucky all for herself. If the test came back that you were the father, she probably figured that Liz would come clean and Lucky would leave her because at the time everyone thought that she was pregnant with Lucky's child."

"You may have a point Spinelli. I'll question Maxie later. But something just seems too obvious about that too. I mean Maxie would have made it known that I was the father at least to Lucky, if that's what she really wanted." Jason hit his fist on the steering wheel.

"Stone Cold, but then she would have to admit that she did it."

"Not really, she could have said she saw the file or something that would make Lucky question Liz or she could have approached Liz with the same story. I just don't get that feeling that she did it."

"Then I really don't know who else to look at for this. Stone Cold you have depleted my list of possible wrong doers and all I can do is go along with your inner most feelings on the matter." Spinelli shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to figure this out one way or another." Jason said as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Jason and Spinelli got out and headed up to Sam's floor.

"If you want to check on the test then we should be going to the seventh floor, not the tenth." Spinelli went to hit the 7 button.

Jason let him and when the doors opened up on the seventh floor, Jason pushed him off. Spinelli held the door open. "Are you not coming?" He asked.

"You go do what you do. I'm going upstairs to check on Sam." And with that Spinelli let the doors close.

"Yes! The gods are smiling down upon us for the reuniting of Stone Cold and the Goddess." Spinelli yelled out. He then went down the hall and disappeared into a room where he could work on possibly finding out who switched the results.

* * *

Jason headed back toward Sam's room. Alexis was there. He waited outside and just stared through the glass at her. Alexis was stroking her hair and talking to her. The door was closed so he couldn't hear what she was saying. Then a few moments later a nurse came in to give Sam her antibiotics and pain medication. Alexis stepped out while the nurse changed her bandages. She looked at Jason and broke down.

"Jason it's not fair. We were making progress. We have been through so much. I can't lose her now, I just can't."

"I hope you don't because I can't either. Do you mind if I sit with her for a little while?"

"Go ahead, Jason. I'm done trying to keep you two apart. I swear if she wakes up and you want to be with Sam when this is all said and done, I won't interfere anymore. I know that you two are destined to be together. I'm going to go and check on Molly."

"Alexis, thank you for asking me to come."

"Jason, I thought that I was doing what was best for Sam. I'll be back in a little while." She said.

"Okay thanks." He said as she walked away.

He walked into the room after the nurse stepped out. He sat down and took her hand. She barely looked like herself. But he remembered her beautiful smile and how it lit up her whole face. He leaned into her. "Sam, I'm back. I told you I would be. I would love for you to open up those big brown eyes so that you can see for yourself. Look I have a lot to apologize for. There's a lot of time to make up for, so I need for you to start breathing on your own again. I promise that I won't ever let you go again. I need you. It's killing me to see you like this. I swear that I will find whoever did this to you. If you wake up I won't let Carly take priority over you and I'll trust you enough to make the decision if my work is too dangerous for you to live with. We can do this however you want to do this. If you want to take this slow then I'll wait. If you want to jump in head first then I'm right there with you. However you need for this to work. And even if you are ready to let me go, don't let go of me like this. Wake up and show me everyday what I missed out on. I'll tell you everyday that I love you if you open your eyes for me." He held on to her hand and could have almost swore he felt her grip his hand back in the slightest. "That's it Sam. Keep working your way back to me. I'm here and I swear I'm not going anywhere ever again. I love you so much." He kissed her hand and waited.

After an hour, Alexis came back and he went outside to talk to her.

"How's Molly?" He said.

"She's better. It looks like she'll be able to go home on Monday if no pneumonia develops. How's Sam?" She said as she went to the glass and looked at her oldest daughter dying right before her eyes. She placed her hand on the window and cried.

"I can't say for sure but I could have swore I felt her squeeze my hand a little. But it could just be wishful thinking. Look Alexis, I guess I should tell you that being here with Sam like this made me realize…"

"That you still love her." She cut him off.

"Yeah. How did you know?" His look was puzzled.

"Jason anybody that has seen you and Sam together when you were going through something like this, knows that look on your face. I saw that same look when she was shot and when the virus was going around. It was even there when she lost her daughter. I don't even think you realized you loved her then. I saw it when you agreed to come and talk to her. I want to go in and sit with her for a little while if you don't mind. I just need to tell her some things. And then I'll go back downstairs with Molly and you can stay with her as long as you want."

"Okay, I need to go and take care of some things. I'll be back. Just let her know that I'm not going to be long please."

"I think that I can do that." She said and went to grab a gown. Jason walked off and passed Maxie.

Maxie walked up to Alexis. "How is she?" Maxie asked.

"She could definitely be better. But I think Jason being here might actually help."

"Wow, I never thought that I would hear something like that from you, mommy dearest."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "I just need for my daughter to wake up and if it takes the love of Jason Morgan to do it than so be it."

"That's a complete 180 if I ever saw one. You weren't so concerned with your daughter's happiness and well being if it included Jason's love before, despite how much she defied you and told you it was her life."

"Maxie, I get that you and Sam are friends of sorts but why are you here?"

"I came to see how Sam was doing. And to let her know that I'm here for her. But look Alexis; don't try to act all high and mighty okay. You and Sam are not out of the woods yet as far as having a happy mother-daughter relationship." Maxie leaned in toward Alexis. "I know your deepest darkest secret. I saw what you did all those years ago Alexis. I know that you switched the paternity test results on Jake."

Alexis' eyes went wide. She couldn't believe that Maxie had known all this time and didn't say anything. "How… When…Why?" She stumbled over her words.

Maxie just smiled, "I don't care that you did it. Hell at the time I was glad you were doing it. That's the reason I never said anything. I saw you when you got the lab technician out of his office. I watched as you went in and looked at the results and switched it. Who do you think kept the lab tech busy when he realized that he wasn't paged after all? Do you even realize how long it took you to change the results? You had your reasons for doing it and I had mine for keeping my mouth shut. I mean I know that you thought that you were helping Sam by changing the results. You probably thought that if Jason was the father then Elizabeth would have told him and he would have told Sam and she would have broken up with him. I thought that if Jason would have came out as the father then Lucky would let go of Elizabeth and want to be with me and our baby."

"But you weren't really pregnant." Alexis stated matter of factly.

"Yeah but he didn't know that and she didn't either, at the time. I figured with Liz out of the way claiming to be having Jason's kid, that me and Lucky would have a chance. I guess neither one of us thought Liz would keep her mouth shut as long as she did and actually get Jason to agree to let Lucky raise his child."

"How did you know what I was doing?"

"Come on Alexis, I'm far from stupid unlike Elizabeth who really thought that she could keep a secret like having a paternity test done at GH, especially one involving Jason Morgan. But anyway, I heard you on the phone talking about making sure that Jason turned out to be that baby's father so that your daughter could finally be free of him and if that person wouldn't help than you would do it yourself. Then I watched you go to one of the hospital phones and have the tech paged to go to the help desk or something and I followed you knowing what you were doing. You're welcome by the way."

"What should I be thankful to you for?" Alexis asked.

"Uh maybe for keeping my mouth shut. Perhaps you should be thankful for me keeping that dork of a lab tech occupied while you committed a felony, keeping him from catching you in the act and you out of jail. But if you don't see it that way I could always tell Jason that Jake isn't his son and that I know because I found out that you changed the results."

"You claim not to be stupid but you must be if you don't realize that you're as much to blame as I am. Jason would want to know how you know I did it and why you didn't say anything. Then he will come down just as hard on you."

"See that's where you're wrong. I'm pretty sure I can come up with a way for me to just have found out. But look. I don't want to have to go there with you. Just steer clear of me and you had better not ever interfere with Sam's life again. Be her mother, not her dictator. If she wants to be with Jason let her. If she tells me that you had something to do with another one of their break ups, I will tell her and Jason."

"I already told you that I'm done with fighting that." Alexis was angry that this little girl actually had something to hold over her head.

"You say that now because you don't want to feel the guilt of everything you've done to your daughter to cause her so much pain, especially when she could die. It will probably be different if she was to wake up and her and Jason got back together."

"What makes you think that will happen?"

"Because Jason would not have been here if he didn't still have feeling for her. Everybody knows that. Now do you mind if I sit with Sam for a little while?"

"I was just about to go in there myself." Alexis rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she had gotten caught and by this little bitch.

"Oh Okay, I'll come back a little while later then." Maxie said about to head down the hall.

Alexis was about to let her go when she suddenly remembered that Jason would be back soon. "No, wait, you can go in now. I'll wait out here." Alexis wasn't about to chance Maxie running into Jason.

Maxie noticed how Alexis tensed up. Maxie was amused at how she started fidgeting in her seat. "I won't be long." She said as she put on her gown and walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

She sat in the chair and began slowly, "Hey Sam, its Maxie. I just wanted to stop by and say that you need to wake up. You can't just let go. I need you. Jason was leaving when I came up so I'm assuming he must be worried about you. Maybe if you wake up then you two can start over. I can't stand to see him with Elizabitch. Anyway, I just want you to know that you have people who love you and all. Alexis is right outside the room. She knows that I know she changed the paternity results. I told her that I'll keep my mouth shut as long as she doesn't interfere with your life anymore. I threatened to tell you and Jason if she did. She doesn't know that I told you the other night when we were totally wasted. Look I don't know if you plan on telling Jason when you wake up or if you're just going to stay in this coma until someone pulls the plug but if you do wake up and need to tell him then I'll understand. I really don't plan on telling Jason anything I just wanted Alexis to know that she didn't get away unnoticed and she no longer has any leverage over you and your relationship with Jason. Well I'm going to get going. I'll be back though. I just hope the next time I see you, you'll be seeing me too. Sam, I don't have many friends and for obvious reasons. I don't know if you hate me for keeping the secret that Alexis helped to destroy your relationship but I'm sorry. You and I didn't even really know each other back then and I was only looking out for my own selfish needs. I really am sorry. I just hope that after all is said and done, I still have you as a friend." Maxie started to cry, scared of what might happen. She knew she might lose her friend one way or another. She got up and wiped her eyes and walked out. Alexis stood up when she saw the door open. She tried to read Maxie's face and saw that she had been crying.

"What happened?" Alexis asked.

"Did you ever get that feeling that you knew you were about lose someone forever?" Maxie eyes filled with tears again.

"Maybe once or twice but I refuse to believe that about Sam. She's going to fight this." Alexis said trying to convince both Maxie and herself.

"Well I hope that gives you enough comfort for now but you may need to face reality sooner or later." And she walked off.

Alexis just stood there wondering what she could have meant for a moment before walking into Sam's room. What neither of them knew was that Spinelli had hacked into the hospitals video surveillance and heard the entire conversation between Alexis and Maxie. He couldn't believe what he had heard. He was about to shut off his computer and go tell Jason when he saw Alexis come running out of Sam's room and a host of doctors and nurses go running in. He quickly packed up his computer to go find Jason. As soon as he got to the nurses desk he saw him sitting on the couch.

He approached Jason quickly and said "Stone Cold we have to go now." He walked over to the elevator and pushed the button.

"What? Did you find something?"

"Well yes but right now that can wait. The Goddess Samantha is being attended to quite urgently by several nurses and physicians. I think we should move with haste and see what is going on." Just then the doors to the elevator opened. They stepped in and when the doors opened on the tenth floor, Jason rushed down the hall. Alexis was in the hallway in a chair, screaming out "Please God no, no, it's not fair." You can't take her from me. Please."

"Alexis what's going on?" But from the look on her face he already knew. The tears filled his own eyes and Spinelli could only slide down to the floor and allow his own tears to fall.

"She crashed. The machines started blaring .I ran out and called for help. The all rushed in and pushed me back out the room. Then I heard the long beep. She's gone." Alexis could barely get the words out as she broke down. Jason's tears flowed freely now as he walked up to the window. He couldn't see her. The doctors were surrounding her. One of the nurses stepped out of the way and he saw that the respirator was no longer moving up and down. He placed his hands on the window and said out loud. "I should never have left you. I should never have stopped loving you. I'm sorry." And he was about to walk away when one of the doctors came out.

"Ms. Davis, I'm sorry for…….."

"No! No! No! This can't be happening." She wouldn't even let the doctor say the words and she passed out.

A/N: So how was that? Would you ever have guessed Alexis? Well I think the next chapter will be the last one. Please let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Ms. Davis, I'm so sorry for…….."

"No! No! No! This can't be happening." She wouldn't even let the doctor say the words and she passed out.

Jason and the doctor went to help her up. Jason knew how she felt because he felt his own heart breaking. They carried her over to a gurney that was along the wall. The doctor called for a nurse to come and help her further. He pulled Jason to the side, "Are you family?"

"Technically no, but a very close family friend. Sam doesn't have any family other than her mother and her two younger sisters."

"Okay well for the sake of Ms. Davis having passed out I will tell you and you can pass the information on to her. I was going to tell her…"

"We know." Jason said with tears welling up in his eyes again.

"I don't think you do. Please let me finish. I was saying that I was sorry for taking so long to let her know what was going on. It appears that Ms. McCall started breathing on her own again. She is still in a coma but we were able to take her off of the respirator. We have to be very careful when taking the tube out which is what took us so long to come back out."

"But Alexis said that she heard the heart monitor flat line." Jason was in shock at what the doctor said still trying to get it to register in his head that Sam WASN'T gone after all.

"Yes and that's because we had to reposition several of the nodes when we were pulling out the tube to keep from getting tangled. The heart rate monitor went flat when we pulled it off of her chest. Again I apologize for the miscommunication."

"When can we go in to see her?" Jason asked.

"You can go in to see her as soon as the other doctors have cleared out." Said the doctor.

Just then Emily stepped off of the elevator with Nikolas. "I got the page. What happened?"

Nikolas saw Alexis on the gurney. "What happened to Alexis?"

"Alexis was in with Sam when the machines started to go off. I wasn't here at that point in time. When I came, Alexis was crying in the chair and the doctors were in the room with Sam. She said that she heard the heart monitor flat line and that Sam was gone. The doctor came out and started to apologize for the wait but we all thought he was apologizing for the fact that he had to tell us she was gone. But before he could actually finish telling us what was going on, Alexis broke down and passed out. He just told me what was really going on a couple of minutes before you came. Sam actually started breathing on her own. They just had to remove the tube."

Nikolas went to check on Alexis. Emily stepped over to Jason. "So are you any clearer on what it is that you want? I would have to think that that's why you're here."

"Yeah. I'm crystal clear on what I want and it's Sam. She was everything to me; my best friend, my lover, my conscience, even my back up. She completed me in a way that I took for granted."

Emily nodded in agreement. "Okay so what does that mean for you and Elizabeth?"

"I'm going to have to tell her that I want to be with Sam. I'm not expecting her to like it but she's going to have to accept my decision. I'm in love with Sam. I love Elizabeth and I probably always will but as a friend. I don't regret what we have shared these last few years but the reason for it starting no longer exists. Jake isn't really my son."

"I know Jase. I know that it kills you to lose Jake, which is probably why you're holding on to the thought of being with Sam again. I don't blame you. I just want for you to be happy."

"And I think I will be just as soon as Sam wakes up. I don't want to be rude but I want to go in and see her."

"Go ahead. I want to go check her file anyway." She patted him on the back and went over to Nikolas to see how Alexis was doing before going to look over Sam's file and discuss with the other doctors.

Spinelli got up off of the floor then and walked over to Jason. "This is most joyous news. The Goddess will surely be returning to us soon."

"I hope so. Spinelli didn't you say that you found something out?"

"Stone Cold, the mystery is solved as to whom caused this charade. I don't know if you want the answers you seek now or if you would choose to wait until after you see the Goddess."

"Spinelli, whether you tell me now or tell me later, it's going to be the same thing so just spill it."

"Okay well, after you left me downstairs I found an empty room and decided to hack into the hospitals video surveillance log to see if maybe I could possibly find any video that was still in the system from say 3.5 years ago or so but I came up empty. So I started scanning the current video to see if anyone jumped out at me as a possible suspect. I came across the 10th floor just as you were leaving and overheard a conversation between the DA and the bad blonde one. The bad blonde one told the DA that she saw when the DA changed the results and didn't say anything."

"Are you saying that Alexis did this? And Maxie knew?" Jason rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to a wall and punched it.

"I regret to inform you that its true. According to the bad blonde one she overheard a phone conversation that the DA was having saying that if the person on the other end wouldn't help her that she would do it herself. And then the bad blonde one followed her to the lab techs office and she even kept the tech busy for the DA while she made the change. The DA didn't know that the bad blonde one knew anything or had anything to do with it until now. The bad blonde one then threatened to tell you and the Goddess what she did if she ever threatened to ruin your relationship again. She told the DA that she kept her mouth shut because she thought if you were the father that Elizabeth would surely come clean and then Lucky would have left to be with her and their non existent fetus. The DA did it thinking that Samantha would leave you when she found out that you were the father. They were both thrown for a loop when the maternal one didn't come forward and say that you were the innocent one's father. Neither could say anything without admitting to what was done."

Jason's eyes were filled with rage as he looked passed Spinelli to Alexis. He wanted to go over to her a make sure she never woke up. He didn't though. He turned to Spinelli and said. "Don't say anything to anybody about this. I'll figure out a way to handle Alexis later. Go get a room at the Metrocourt. I'll call Carly and make sure that it's set up. Don't go anywhere else. Order room service for food, orange soda and bbq chips if you have to have them but don't leave. I'll call you when I'm leaving here."

"Stone cold, what are you going to do?" Spinelli asked him.

"The less you know the better. But for right now I'm going to go in there and let Sam know that I'm here waiting for her to come back. I'll deal with everything else later." He replied. He picked up his cell phone and called Carly. He explained briefly what was going on and she agreed to have a room waiting for Spinelli. She was unusually concerned with Sam but he didn't have time to question it. He hung up then called Sonny. He gave Sonny just as brief a rundown as he had to Carly. Sonny said he would stop by the hospital in a little while to talk some more because he could tell whatever it was, Jason wasn't up for talking about it over the phone. Jason walked into Sam's room and sat down next to her again.

"I knew you wouldn't let go. You made the first step. Now if only you would come all the way back. I want to be here when you wake up. Sam, I've made my decision and I am ready to give us another shot. I don't know how many different ways I can tell you that but it's true. I just want to tell you to your face so that you can tell me exactly what it is that you want. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. At least not for long. I just have some things that I need to take care of. I really need for you to wake up because I have to talk to you about some things and I really need to know what you want done about something regarding two people that you care about. I know what it is that I want to do but I can't without the go ahead from you because I don't want for you to resent me. I need you to be in on the decision because what they did affected both of our lives. I miss you. I miss the sound of your voice. I even miss the feel of your hand smacking me across the face. It was the first time you touched me in years and as much as it stung, I could feel the passion behind it. I'm going to end things with Elizabeth. I just can't be with her anymore knowing that what I feel for you is so much deeper than what I feel for her. I love you. I love you so much. I need you. I don't know what else you need for me to tell you but I will tell you whatever you want me to if you would just wake up and tell me what it is you want to hear and I swear I'll mean it. We can move out the penthouse if you want. I'll buy you a new boat and we can stay there if you want. We can go on a vacation to Hawaii, anything you want just please open your eyes."

Jason put his head down and that's when he felt it. She moved. He raised his head thinking that it may have been his imagination again but when he looked at her she was moving her head. Her eyes still weren't open but she was moving. He moved her arm slightly. He took her hand in his and said, "Sam? I'm here. I'm right here."

"Jason." She said in a faint scratchy whisper.

"Yeah. I'm here." He kissed her hand. "Thank you." He looked up at the ceiling to thank God.

She finally opened her eyes. After they adjusted to the light, she turned her head to face him and she smiled weakly. "It hurts to talk." She whispered.

"That's because you were on a respirator. A couple of hours ago, you had a tube stuck down your throat. I'm going to go get the doctor. They will want to know that you're awake."

"Wait. Not yet. I just want to be alone with you for a little while. Once they know I'm awake they are going to be all over me. I won't have a minute alone with you."

"Yes you will because I'm not letting you go again. I want to be with you Sam. I don't plan on letting you out of my sight for more than a couple of hours, tops, for a while."

"So it was real, Jason? Everything I dreamed that you said was real? You said you love me." She began to cry.

"Yes, everything was real. I love you Sam and I am so sorry for everything. I need you and I want you in my life. I don't want to let you go ever again."

"I love you too. I'm just sorry that it took for me to get blown up for you to realize it." She started to laugh but it made her chest and throat hurt so she squirmed in pain instead.

"Wait. What about Molly and Kristina?"

"They are both fine. Kristina is home with Sonny and Molly is downstairs. She will be going home in a couple of days."

"Really? Thank God. What about Alexis? How is she holding up? I'm surprised she didn't kick you out."

With the mention of Alexis' name Jason's expression turned angry. Sam noticed and asked what was wrong. Jason shook his head and said plainly, "We can talk about it when you're feeling a little better. Alexis actually asked me to come here because she thought I could help bring you back."

Sam eyed Jason and wondered what was going on. She closed her eyes and thought about what had happened the past few days. She opened her yes and asked, "Jason, do you know what happened? Who blew up the boat?"

"Sam, I have no idea yet but I swear to you that I will find out. Look, I'm going to go and get the doctors so they can come in and check on you."

"Okay, but you will be back right?" She squeezed his hand.

"I'll be right outside. Besides if Alexis woke up she will want to see you." Sam noticed that when he mentioned Alexis again, his eyes went dark and he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Okay. We can finish talking after."

"Like I said before, I'll talk your head off if you want me to." He squeezed her hand and went off into the hall.

When Jason stepped out of the room, he saw Alexis sitting in the chairs talking with Nikolas. She had a cup of water in her hand and looked up when Jason approached them. Emily came over when she saw Jason had come out of Sam's room.

"She's awake." He said simply. He did not look at Alexis because he knew that his eyes would betray him. He wanted to strangle her. He would get her back one way or another but he wasn't about to jeopardize his new start with Sam just to get revenge now.

"What? She's up?" Alexis jumped up from her chair and headed toward Sam's room.

Emily walked over to the nurse's desk to have the other doctors notified that Sam had come out of her coma. She walked back over to Jason. "So do you want to tell me what that was about?"

"What was what about?" Jason asked.

"I know you better than you think and I'm pretty good at reading you Jase. What was that look you had on your face when you came out and saw Alexis?"

"It's nothing. Let's just let it go for now." He sat down and put his face in his hands.

"Okay. I can let it go if you want but it's getting pretty late you should probably go home and get some rest. You look like crap."

"I will. I'm going to go say goodnight first when Alexis comes out." He said.

Emily could tell Jason was battling a lot of emotions right now. He was really good at keeping a straight face but Emily was one of the few people who could read his eyes. They told everything; as long as you knew what to look for. She could tell he was hurting over Jake, he was grateful for Sam surviving and coming back into life, and he was angry with Alexis over something. And on top of it all he still had to deal with Elizabeth. Elizabeth had called her a few hours before saying that Jason didn't even want to talk to her. She was crying saying that Jason had walked out without even looking back at her. Emily didn't know how to explain to Liz that Jason had been battling with his feelings for Sam so she just told Liz to just give him time to blow off some steam and to deal with his feelings. She ended their conversation with Liz saying she was going to try to talk to him again when she came home. Emily sat down next to Jason and said, "Elizabeth is at the penthouse waiting for you, you know."

"I figured as much. I really don't want to hurt her. But I just can't act like everything is like it was yesterday."

"I guess I can understand where you're coming from but Jase you can't have Liz sitting around wondering what's going on."

"I know it's not fair to her. But what am I supposed to do. Am I supposed to act like my feelings don't exist? Isn't that what everyone keeps telling me not to do? To stop thinking about what's best for everybody else."

It pained Emily to see her brother hurting like this. She knew he had made up his mind about being with Sam. That was their dynamic. No matter how angry they were with each other, they always, _always, _managed to pull through for each otherin times of crisis, which is when their love was proven undeniable. Sam was Jason's other half and he was hers. He was reasonable where she was irrational. She was passionate where he was calm. If he was looking right, she covered his left and if she was down he pulled her up. They were both stubborn and pig headed and that was where they had problems. They were both set in their ways and refused to budge if they felt they were right. Anybody who knew Sam and Jason knew it was only a matter of time before they got back together. There were only three things that would keep them apart. Their own pride, a lie so big it affected numerous lives outside of their own, and fear of destroying the other.

Emily looked at Jason and said, "I don't expect you to deny your feelings at all. I just think that you shouldn't waste time and keep Liz in the dark as to what is going on. There is no need to prolong the inevitable."

Jason nodded his head. He knew what she meant. He would go home and end things with Elizabeth. He just had to wait until he went back in and let Sam know that he would be back first thing in the morning.

* * *

A/N:

Okay the next chapter will focus on Liz and Lucky as well. I think (i'm not 100 percent sure yet) that chapter 12 or 13 will end this story because I have some other ideas that i want to work on. Possibly a sequel that will have Sam be able to have a baby (that idea is really at the top of my list) and another that will deal with the current storyline that will pair Jason up with someone else if he can't be with Sam. (completely different story altogether) Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or any of the characters.

Chapter 11

A/N: This scene takes place a little while after Jason left the penthouse.

Liz stared at the door for a while. She couldn't believe that Jason had walked out on her. She was crushed. Her world was falling apart and she didn't even know why. Who would do this to her? Who would do this to an innocent child? There were so many lives affected by this. She made her way to the couch and cried. Today was her son's birthday and she couldn't bring herself to face him. She felt like she had let him down somehow. Even though it wasn't her fault, she felt guilty. She had kept the secret so long and then when it came out, she had been so relieved. Jason blamed her for this. He didn't say it but it was in his eyes. Liz walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water when she heard a knock on the door. The only person she wanted to see was Jason and since he wouldn't knock, she decided not to answer. Whoever it was knocked again. She sat back on the couch and put her head back. Suddenly, Max came crashing through the door with his gun drawn. Elizabeth nearly jumped out of her skin. Max looked around before asking,

"Everything okay in here?" He asked, gun still drawn.

"God Max, you scared me half to death. Yes everything is fine." She was holding her chest and trying to catch her breath.

He scanned the room again before lowering his gun and putting it away. "Well when you didn't answer the door, I had to assume something might be wrong. I apologize."

"It's okay Max. We are all understandably on edge these days. What did you need?"

Just then Lucky stepped into the Penthouse. "Actually it was me that was knocking."

Liz was surprised to see him. She knew he was in town and Nikolas said he was going to tell Lucky about Jake but she still wasn't prepared for the face to face confrontation. And she certainly didn't think that he would do it here at the penthouse. Max looked at her as if to ask, "Should I get rid of him?" Liz said it was okay and he excused himself.

The silence was awkward between them and neither of them knew what to say to break it. Finally Liz spoke up. "I take it Nikolas spoke to you."

"Yeah but I already knew. How could you Liz? How could you take my son from me just so you could be with Jason?"

Her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe that he was accusing her. "What do you mean, how could I? You think I did this? Lucky I had NOTHING to do with what's going on right now. I don't care how much I wanted to be with Jason, I would never have taken Jake from you. I took him from Jason so that you would stay sober. I pleaded with Jason to let YOU raise HIS son. I tried to make it work with you but we had done too much damage to get back what we had."

"So you finally admit to wanting to be with Jason all along. I'm not surprised. You were in love with him way before Jake came into the picture and I honestly don't know what to think about you at this very moment. All I want right now is to see my son."

"Lucky, I don't know what it is that you expect to happen over night but I won't let you disrupt Jake or Cameron's life. We don't even know if it's true or not."

"Elizabeth, if you think for one minute that I will let you keep me from my son another minute more, you are sadly mistaken. I missed 2 ½ years of my son's life because you were selfish. I missed his first everything so far. I'm not going to give you the opportunity to take him from me again. I want to see him NOW."

"Lucky he's not here and it's late. He's asleep right now. He had a very busy day."

"Fine but I will see him tomorrow. We can all go to General Hospital together and get another DNA test done. One that you can't tamper with or lie about." Lucky was angry. He didn't even recognize the woman he once loved. He couldn't believe that she would keep him from his son. This woman who stood before him was conniving and deceitful. She kept secrets that destroyed lives and she would surely try to make him out to be the bad guy for wanting to be with his son. "Just know one thing Elizabeth; I will not be like Jason. I will not let those big puppy dog eyes melt my heart nor will I let that syrupy sweet voice convince me to give up my son. If Jake really is my son, I will claim him. I will help him to understand what's going on and I will fight you tooth and nail for joint if not full custody."

"You wouldn't dare do that to Jake. I don't appreciate you threatening me Lucky and you will not take Jason's son from him. He won't let you have Jake." She was screaming now and the tears started to fall.

Lucky no longer felt sorry for her. There was a time where if she was crying, he felt the need to rush to her defense, to be by her side and be the one to make it all better. But that was a different time, a different place, and a different them. "You see Elizabeth, that's where you're wrong. Jason already told me that he won't stand in the way if Jake is my son. He's already convinced."

Liz's eyes went wide again with that deer in headlights type look. She couldn't believe he had spoken to Jason and that Jason would give up Jake so easily. "You're a liar Lucky. Jason would never just give up Jake without actual proof. Jake belongs to me and Jason, not you."

Lucky shook his head. "I won't argue with you Elizabeth. Even after all this time you can't hide your true feelings. It's written all over your face. You know as well as I do and as well as Jason does that Jake is my son. We will prove it. Right now you are just trying to convince yourself and not me that Jason is the father. You can do whatever it is that you want to make yourself feel better and to help you sleep tonight but the truth, the REAL truth, is out and I will be a constant part of Jake's life." And with that Lucky turned and walked out the door. Max stepped in to see if Elizabeth was ok and saw that she was on the floor by the couch, face in hands, crying. He knew better than to bother women when they got like that. They got all emotional and gravitated toward the first person there. He closed the door quietly and left Liz to let out her pain alone.

* * *

Alexis walked into Sam's room. Sam had her eyes closed but opened them when she heard the door open. Alexis smiled and sat down. "You don't know how glad I am to see you. I was so scared. Kristina and Molly are going to be so happy to hear that you're okay. They have both been so worried about you."

"Are they ok?" Sam asked. She wasn't emotional at all when she spoke to Alexis, like she was with Jason. She was straight forward. Alexis paid it no mind. She was just grateful Sam was alive.

"They are fine. Kristina's home and Molly will be home on Monday. How are you feeling?" Alexis went to grab Sam's hand but Sam pulled it away.

"Where's Jason?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure that he's right outside. He was telling the doctors you were awake and giving me some time to talk to you. Are you in any pain?" Alexis was taken aback by Sam's pulling away, finally realizing that she seemed somewhat distant. Sam never really looked at her. She was looking passed her now into the hall. Alexis figured she was looking for Jason. "Did the two of you talk?"

"No." Sam lied. Sam remembered what Maxie had told her the other night and was not about to let Alexis off easily. She was formulating a plan and needed to tell Jason the truth. "As soon as I woke up, he asked me how I felt, then he got up to get a doctor."

"Oh. Are you ok though? Sam you had a lot of people worried. Are you sure you aren't in any pain? Where are the damn doctors? They should have been in here by now." Alexis said looking out the window to see where the doctors were at. "Are you ok?" She asked again.

"I'm great Alexis. I'm sitting here in the hospital all bandaged up because I wanted to make a fashion statement. And the whole coma thing, I just needed some rest." Her tone was oozing sarcasm.

That was it. Alexis knew something was wrong with Sam. She figured it must have been because of the coma. The medication maybe. She got up and went to the door. "Can someone please get the doctors in here?" She turned back to Sam. "I apologize for getting all motherly but you had me on edge. I thought I had lost you and passed out."

"Was Jason still out there?" Sam was looking passed Alexis again.

"Yes, but Sam what is it that you think is going on between you and Jason?"

Sam had tried to put it off until she could speak to Jason but she couldn't. She had to give just the right response to Alexis' question to make this believable. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I thought we had been over this Alexis. You don't get to run my life anymore. Jason and I love each other and we decided that we were going to rebuild our life together. We forgave our one night stands, he is not the father of Elizabeth baby and we are stronger than ever. You will not blame him for this too. If Jason leaves me again because of you I will never forgive you."

Alexis stood there in shock. "Sam do you realize what day it is?" Alexis realized that Sam thought she and Jason were still together.

"Alexis please don't insult my intelligence or try to take advantage of my accident. I know as well as you do what day it is. If you don't mind can you go get Jason? That is if you didn't run him away." Sam's eyes glared. It amazed her how quickly this idea came to her. It was almost like she had been planning it in her sleep.

Alexis had to get a doctor. "Okay. I'll send Jason in while I go talk to the doctors."

"Whatever." She said. Sam grinned when Alexis turned her back. Alexis left the room and closed the door behind her. She approached Jason, Emily, Nikolas, and a couple of the other doctors.

"We have a problem." Alexis said to the group.

Jason spoke up first. "What problem?" The others looked on with interest.

"Sam doesn't seem to realize what year it is. She thinks that this accident happened years ago after she and Jason decided to try again and it's after it came out the baby wasn't his."

Everybody was in shock. Jason knew something was up but didn't know what it was. Sam had been fine when he was in the room. Alexis was explaining to the doctors what Sam had said to her and her demeanor. They took notes and decided to go in and check on her. The group of doctors, including Emily walked into Sam's room and left Alexis, Jason and Nikolas to talk.

"Jason what did you say to her?" Nikolas asked.

Jason felt no need to explain so he plainly replied, "Nothing much. I asked if she was okay. I told her that I had been worried about her and then I left out to get the doctor."

"Jason, this is serious. You can't afford to be nonchalant about this. You can't be callous and cold. Sam appears not to have any memory of the last 3 or 4 years. She thinks Elizabeth is still pregnant with Lucky's baby. She doesn't even remember that she and Lucky had a relationship. Her world is about to be blown apart because she thinks that you and her are still together. How do you think she is going to feel when the truth comes out?"

"Alexis, you act like I know what to do. I can't control what Sam remembers any more than you do. It may hurt at first but we can only hope that she can get passed the hurt. This may actually be the chance Sam and I need to get over the past hurt."

"You don't get it, do you? Sam thinks she is going to leave here and go back to your penthouse, which you now share with Elizabeth. She probably thinks that you are going to have a family because for all we know she doesn't remember that she can't have children anymore but Jason, you already have a family with Elizabeth. How does Sam get over the present hurt? That's the question. I know you said that you love her and I'm asking you for one more favor…"

"Don't even think about asking me to leave Sam alone." Jason's fury was bubbling just below the surface. If those words came out of her mouth he was liable to kill her. Luckily, Alexis was saved from making a huge mistake when Emily emerged from the room.

"Jase, Sam wants to see you." Emily said as the rest of the doctors exited the room.

Jason turned away from Alexis and headed into the room closing the door behind him.

Alexis spoke with the doctors. They told her that they would arrange for CT scan and an MRI but they couldn't see a physical reason for Sam's memory impairment. Sam didn't receive any head trauma outside of the burns to her face. It was possibly a result of being under water so long. They told her that they would bring in a psychiatrist to help determine a possible mental cause and not physical. Other than that Sam seemed fine. She was fully responsive. She was taking well to the pain medication and antibiotics. Alexis had no idea what to do and she hated the feeling of having no control. She decided to go downstairs and check on Molly while Jason was in with Sam. She wished she had known what he would tell Sam about what was going on. This way she could counter it. Even though she had said she was done interfering she knew that Sam was much better off without Jason Morgan. She just had to make it so that they made the decision not to be together and it looked like she had nothing to do with it. Alexis couldn't take the chance that Maxie would say something. As she stepped onto the elevator she decided that she would tell Sam "the truth" about Jason being Jake's father. That would surely bring back memories that she hated Jason.

Jason closed the door behind him. He sat down next to Sam. She was smiling at him. "So did it work?"

He was confused. "Did what work?"

Sam took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She had to tell Jason that he wasn't Jake's father. She was afraid that he might hate her for being the one to tell him. "Jason, I haven't forgotten anything. I'm only pretending not to remember because I've come up with a way to get back at Alexis for playing dangerous games and trying to control our lives."

Jason wasn't exactly sure what Sam meant, so he decided to let her finish just so he could be sure of where she was going with this. "Okay, so what is this about exactly?"

"Jason, I wish that I didn't have to be the one to tell you this." She began to cry knowing that this would break his heart. He took her hand into his own. "Jason, when I was drinking with Maxie the other night she told me that…" And Jason knew what she was about to say so he finished the sentence for her.

"That Jake isn't my son." His own tears began to fall.

"You know? But how?" She was surprised he was so calm. How long had he known? She thought to herself.

"Yes I know. Spinelli came back into town to tell me. Actually he came to tell everyone.I found out earlier this afternoon."

"I'm not following Jason. How would Spinelli know?"

"How else?" Jason asked.

"His computer!" They both said at the same time. It made the both of them laugh. Jason explained how everything came out and how Spinelli overheard Alexis and Maxie earlier. "Why would Maxie suddenly come clean to you after all this time?" He asked.

"We were so completely drunk Jason. I was babbling about not understanding why I was still in love with you after all you had done to me and how things might be different if Jake wasn't yours and then she kind of blabbed the whole story of Alexis changing the results and how she stupidly helped. She explained her reasons and said sorry. The funny thing is I'm not even really mad at her. I understand why she did what she did. She thought she was in love and wanted what she wanted. She was 19 and stupid."

"I don't see it that way. She and Alexis led me to believe that I had a son for years only for me to find out it was all a lie. A lie that was formulated just to keep me and you apart. A lie that put such a huge drift between us that we lost each other. I can't act like Maxie didn't have a hand in this. She not only watched while it was done but she helped to keep the guy distracted so he wouldn't catch Alexis and she kept her mouth shut. I can't pretend that she had nothing to do with it."

"And Jason, I'm not asking you to. I'm just saying that I'm not angry with her. You have every right to deal as you see fit. Just don't kill her. I came up with an idea to make Alexis suffer way more than death. I need and want you to be a part of it. It's going to require you to go along with anything I say."

"Let me hear the plan first before I agree to anything." He kissed her hand. "But I have to ask you a question."

"What?"

"Sam, if you knew that I wasn't Jakes father when I saw you on the docks that night, why didn't you say something?"

"Two reasons. One, I wasn't about to be the one to destroy your world with that kind of devastating news. And two, would have believed me?"

"Probably not."

"Right. I figured you were happy with Elizabeth and I really wasn't here to cause any problems."

"I get that now. So what is your plan for Alexis?"

"How was she when she left out of here?"

"She was upset. She was upset with me because it seemed like I didn't care. She said that you were going to devastated when you couldn't come home to the penthouse and when you found out about Jake and Elizabeth. I think she was going to ask me to stay away but I cut her off."

"This working better than I thought. Alexis Davis will regret the day she ever thought much less attempted to control my life again. So anyway I have her thinking that I think this is after Elizabeth got the results and told everybody the baby was Lucky's. This way I don't have to pretend I don't know my sisters or that she's even my mother. But she thinks I don't even like her because she is trying to tear us apart. I'll be in here for a while. Can you find me a place to live when I get out of here?"

"For what?"

"I very well can't go back to the penthouse, so how about you "surprise" me with a new house or even a new apartment for me to decorate as I see fit as a way to keep me occupied and take my mind off of the explosion. That will make her crazy. She'll try to convince me to move back in to the lake house. She's going to ask you what you are doing. Tell her the truth. That you realized you want to be with me and you're going to go along with how I feel."

"Alexis will tell you that Liz had the baby and that he's three years old and that I'm the father. She said she won't stand in our way again but I doubt that now that I know what she is capable of doing to keep us apart."

"I'm fully aware of what she is going to try to do. And I will call her a liar and deny it, causing an even bigger rift between us. Eventually I will be forced to face the truth. She will think that I'll walk away from you but that's when I'll say I forgive you for lying to me when I first woke up, that I know you did it because you really do want to be with me and you really ended it with Elizabeth because…"

"The truth about Jake is going to come out. Maybe not who did it but that he's not mine. All fingers are going to be pointed at Elizabeth."

"Exactly Jason. It's perfect. Alexis will have to start scrambling to cover her tracks. And then you and I will happen to have a conversation, within her earshot, where you will say that whoever did it is going to die or something and then we'll go in for the kill, not literally though"

"And what is the big kill?" Jason was amused. She had only been awake for a little over an hour and here she was scheming already.

"Mr. Morgan you'll have to wait until I get out of here to find out." She smiled.

"I'm a patient man. Up to a point."

"Don't I know it. But Jason, what _are_ you going to do about Elizabeth and the kids?"

"I was actually going to get ready to leave and go talk to her. I have to tell her that we're over. I don't know how she's going to react. Lucky is Jake's father and I won't keep him away. I want to take Jake for another paternity test just to be sure though. I'll do that tomorrow. I'm not going to say anything to anyone though. Except you and Emily."

"Okay well good luck with Elizabeth. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"You couldn't keep me away. I love you." He said. He got up to leave.

"Jason, wait."

"What is it? Are you in pain?" He sat back down.

"No I'm actually not in any pain. Do you think you would feel like this if it never came out that Jake wasn't your son? Because I don't think I could deal if I was some kind of a rebound."

"Sam, my feelings for you started to come back the first night I saw you by the lake house. I know I was cold toward you but the memories started to come back right then. After you asked about the boat, I remembered your face when I gave it to you. I remembered your smile. I could even feel the hug you gave me so many years ago. I went home that night and slept on the couch and I had a dream about you and me."

"What was it about?"

"Us. We were at Coleman's. It started out as a fight about you leaving town but ended up with us making love on the pool table and you telling me that you know I'm in love with you and that you're my soul mate, not Elizabeth. You told me that I know we should be together and we shouldn't let our anger get in the way. I told you I love you in the dream."

"Wow. At least it wasn't just me."

"What do you mean?"

"That night at the docks when I went to the boat, I stepped on and couldn't believe that everything was still the same. Even my clothes were still there."

"Yeah, I could never bring myself to go there and I never stopped the cleaning crew from going on there and keeping it maintained. I never thought to have them throw anything away."

"Yeah well it was more of a day dream for me when I stepped on there because when I went into the room I immediately remembered the weekend we spent making love all over that boat. I could still smell the flowers from that first night."

Jason smiled. He remembered that weekend well. He made a note to himself to have a bouquet of red and white roses with white orchids sent to Sam's room when she was allowed to have flowers. "Well when you get better we are going to have to make new memories filled with that same kind of love."

"Promise?" She asked with a smile and a yawn.

"I promise sleepy head. Now get some rest. It's been a long day for you."

"Yeah, I know. So what will you tell Alexis when she asks what we talked about?"

"I'll tell her that I decided to go along with whatever you think is going on to avoid you getting yourself upset and going back into a coma. She knows that I want to be with you in the present so it won't be hard for me to explain why I'm going to be here everyday. Liz and I are over. I'll try to make the transition as easy on Jake and Cameron as possible. It won't happen overnight but everything will work out."

"Okay. I love you." Sam said as she began to doze off.

Jason kissed her hand and walked out. He closed the door and headed to the elevator. He looked around for Alexis and was grateful she was nowhere to be seen. He stepped onto the elevator to head home and end things with Elizabeth.

A/N: Okay I've decided that this story will end in Chapter 13. There will definitely be a sequel though. The next two chapters will be a little longer so I can end the story the right way and leave it open for a sequel at the same time. I hope you enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or any of the characters.

Chapter 12

Jason walked off the elevator at almost 2 in the morning. He really hoped that Liz would be sleep so that he could just fall asleep on the couch and deal with her in the morning. He lost all hope for that when he opened the door and saw Liz wide awake on the couch staring at the fire place. She turned to face him when she heard his keys hit the desk. Her face was stained with tears. Her eyes were red and swollen. It hurt his heart to see her in pain like this and he knew that he was about to make it worst. He didn't step towards her and she made no move in his direction. She turned to face the fireplace again. She was looking at the photos on the mantle. The photos were those of happier times; Jake's first birthday, a vacation on Sonny's island, Cameron's first day of kindergarten and one of her and Jason that Emily snapped one day at the park. That seemed like forever ago. It was almost like some parallel universe. Jason decided that putting this off wasn't going to help the situation any but decided that he would make it Elizabeth's decision if they talked now or in the morning.

"Do you want to talk now or do you want to wait until the morning." He said; her back still facing him. He saw her move her hand to her face to wipe away a fresh batch of tears. Without even turning to face him, she replied,

"Jason, why put it off?" She finally turned to face him again.

"Liz, I don't even know where to start."

"Why not start by telling me where you stand as far as Jake is concerned. Then we'll take it from there."

"Liz, you know I love Jake more than anything but I can't deny the fact that he is Lucky's son. When Lucky found out the truth, he walked away. He let me be Jake's father because that's what we believed to be true. Now I have to give him the same respect."

"Jason, for all we know this could be a lie. You just seem a little too sure that Jake isn't yours. Why are you so willing to believe it?"

Jason didn't want to tell her just yet how he knew it wasn't a lie. He needed to go along with Sam's plan for Alexis."I can't deny biology. I know my blood type. You know your blood type. You know Jake's blood type and if he were my son, he would have an O type blood."

She couldn't deny that. She knew that Jake's blood type was A positive. She made sure to know just in case he ever needed a transfusion. She never bothered to ask Jason his type because the tests said that he was the father. She just assumed as much; like he did. "Okay Jason. So now what? You turn your back on Jake and act like you're not the only father he has ever known. And what about Cameron? He has accepted you as his father too. He remembers Lucky but Lucky has been out of the picture for so long. So you just abandon my boys at the drop of a hat and it's supposed to be okay. Am I supposed to just accept that?"

"I never said that I was going to disappear and act like Jake and Cam never meant anything to me. I just said that I will not stand in Lucky's way of being an active father to his son. I will still be there for the both of them whenever they need me."

"Gee, thanks for being so generous Jason. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were saying this was the end of us."

Jason looked up at the ceiling and then out of the corner of his eye before returning his gaze to Elizabeth. He took a deep breath and said, "It is."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide. Her voice cracked as she began to speak. "Are you serious? So without Jake, there is no us? Are you trying to tell me that you have only been with me because you thought that you were Jake's father?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I love you Elizabeth but I honestly think that I was in love with my son's mother. Jake isn't my son though. I think we were both fooling ourselves. I mean come on, if you had never gotten pregnant with Jake and it never came back that I was the father, this, we would never have happened. My life would always have been too dangerous for you. Jake made us a family. And now Jake needs to be with his real father." His voice trailed off a little. "He needs to be with Lucky."

"Jason you must really take me for some kind of desperate fool. I know that you love me. You showed me everyday for almost 3 years. You shared your bed with me. I felt the passion we shared when we made love countless times. I feel safe with you Jason. I stopped fearing what could happen and I chose to be with you regardless of the risks. I didn't need Jake to help me to see that I was in love with you. He only helped me to realize that I was willing to take that risk with you so that we could be a family."

"Look Elizabeth, I don't know how to explain it but I just don't feel that same connection to you that I did before. And I guess that the truth coming out that Jake is not my son has just helped me to realize that I can't pretend like everything is fine anymore."

"Jason what the hell is really going on here? This goes way beyond Jake and his paternity. Why is it that you are not fighting for the family that you claimed you wanted so badly once before?" She tried to read his eyes but she couldn't. She walked toward him. "Tell me, Jason, why you don't want to be with me anymore."

He saw her trying to read him so he said, "Look me in my eyes Elizabeth and tell me what's going on in my head. Tell me that you can read my thoughts. That you can see exactly what's on my mind just by looking at me." He said this because he knew that Sam could always read him, even when he tried hard so that she couldn't. Sam always said that it was because she knew his heart.

She was at a lost for words. How is it that he knew her well enough to tell that she was trying to read him but she didn't know him well enough to read him back? "I…I don't know Jason. I don't know what's going on in your mind. I just know that 2 days ago we were happy and we were making love and raising our boys together and today you are telling me that we are over and that you will always be there if the boys need anything like we can be tossed aside so easily."

He hadn't been sure if he was going to tell her about Sam yet or if he would let that come out later on down the line when Sam was released from the hospital but he suddenly decided it was just best to put it all out there. "Liz I guess I should tell you that I was at the hospital with Sam tonight. She woke up and we talked. I've been fighting my feelings for her since I first saw her when she got into to town. I'm not fighting them anymore."

"What? So this is what all this is about? You have been fighting what feelings exactly Jason? Love, like, lust, indifference? Please tell me what feelings you are no longer fighting for her." She was hurt and angry and had always feared that this day would come.

"Sam is the one that I want to be with. Seeing her in the hospital like that, made it all come back. I love her."

"Wow, Jason. Do your feelings really run hot and cold like that? Can you love me one day and suddenly not love me anymore the next?"

"That's just it Liz. I don't love you any less. I…" He stopped himself. He could be brutally honest and sometimes he had to stop himself from saying exactly what he felt. He knew he was breaking her heart and it wouldn't help to say the words that were about to follow. He just thought them to himself_. I don't love you any less but I just don't think I really loved you any more either. I have always loved you as a friend. I thought we were building a family but from experience a family built on a lie never lasts, not in the way you hope. It didn't work for me and Carly when I lied about being the father of Michael. She ended up with Sonny and that's how it was meant to be. It didn't work out for me and Sam either when I changed the results to that DNA test to say I was her baby's father. The truth came out and the baby died. Sam and I found love after the lie played out and no longer existed. And our love would have lasted if it weren't for Alexis._

"What Jason, you might as well finish." She said.

"I don't love you any less Elizabeth and I will always love you."

"As a friend Jason? Am I supposed to go back to being your friend after all this time together? Jason, I thought that I would be your wife and we would raise a family together. I gave up everything to be with you."

At those last words Jason's eyes went dark. "What the hell do you mean; you gave up everything to be with me? You gave up nothing Elizabeth. You have you're children, you're job, you're friends, everything you had before. Tell me what exactly it is that you gave up to be with me."

"I gave up my independence Jason. I am followed all the time. There's always someone watching me. The only time I have any real privacy is when I'm in this house. My grandmother and I aren't nearly as close as we used to be because she doesn't approve of my being with you."

"These are the choices _you_ made by choosing to be with me. I told you what being with me entailed. _You_ decided that you could deal with it. Obviously being with me was more important to you than your relationship with your grandmother. Don't try to put the blame on me for that. You had every right to choose. And the choices that you made, I never once held against you. I never hated you for asking me to let you raise Jake with Lucky when we thought he was mine. Look Elizabeth, I'm not asking you to like this decision but I at least hope that you can accept it, like I accepted the decisions you made in the past."

"Jason, please don't do this. I know that we can get past this. We can rebuild. You just need to get passed the hurt you're feeling over Jake. You're the only father he knows. Lucky is a stranger to him and I'm certain that you can make Lucky see that it's for the best if we leave things as they are for now until Jake is old enough to understand." She was begging him not to give up on her.

"Do you even hear yourself right now? You really expect men to give up their right to be a father just to appease you. I was willing to do it and it killed me to watch you and Lucky with Jake. I hated knowing that Lucky got to be there doing all the things that I was supposed to be doing. I won't ask Lucky to do that anymore. I will do anything I possibly can to make this as easy as possible for you and the boys. You guys can stay here as long as you want. I'll get a room at the Metrocourt. But Liz we are over. I will be with Sam when she comes home from the hospital. That's it."

Liz still didn't realize how selfish she was being. It wasn't about Jason, Lucky, Cameron, or Jake. This was about her. She had fought it for so long and she finally gave into the feelings she had for Jason. They had gotten a second chance at being together and she had finally decided to take it. She could not lose him now and not to Sam. She had to think of a way to make him stay. She searched for the words that would keep him with her. There had to be something that would make him realize that he was in love with her. She hadn't wanted to admit that since Sam had been in town he had been sleeping on the couch. She wasn't ready to admit that she could feel the difference when they made love the other night. And now that she thought about it, she was pretty certain that the dream he had the other night was about Sam and not her. But she didn't care. She would not let him go. Not without a fight. "Jason, I love you doesn't that mean anything to you anymore?"

"Not in the way that you want it to. I don't know what else to say other than good bye."

"Jason, I won't just let you walk away from me. It's not that simple. We have two children to think about."

"Elizabeth, you have two children to think about what's best for. The reason for you and Lucky's divorce was because you two didn't want the children growing up in a home filled with anger and lack of trust. What kind of home will they be growing up in if I'm in love with someone else?"

"Are you saying you don't trust me anymore?"

"I'm saying that I don't trust you to do what's right for your children if all you're concerned about it losing me."

"You are what is right for my boys and for me. I'm not going to lose you after all we've been through."

"I'm trying to be as honest as I possibly can without being cruel Elizabeth. This is not your decision to make for me. We are over, done, finished. Case closed. Please don't make me say anything that you'll regret."

Elizabeth was desperate now. She had to make him see that he still loved her. She stepped in and grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled back and pushed her away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He wasn't angry with her. He understood that she still loved him.

"Jason, I needed for you to feel it. If you would just kiss me, then you would feel the love you still have for me."

Jason decided to give her what she wanted. He leaned down and held her face. He kissed her on the lips and he could feel her try to pull him into her mouth even further as if she was trying to suck him into her completely. She had grabbed his head like she had done so many times before. He didn't put forth any effort into the kiss. He let her do all the work. After a few seconds she got it. The passion he felt for her was gone. There was no longer any heat between them. The kiss was one sided. She hungered for his tongue the way she had for years and she sought it out now. Her tongue squirmed around in his mouth hoping to connect with his so that they could feel that spark that had been there not so long ago. She let the kiss linger for a few moments before she attempted to pull him over to the couch. Maybe making love to her would help him to see that they still had a chance. But after a couple of steps, he stopped her and pulled away. "Jason don't stop. Make love to me."

"Liz, I only kissed you so that you could feel the difference. I know that you did. That kiss doesn't mean that I'm going to sleep with you."

He backed away from her. She took a step closer and he put one hand up while wiping his mouth with the other.

"So what, I disgust you now Jason?" She said.

"No it's not that but I don't know how else to explain it to you to make you understand so I'm going to leave and let you figure out how it is you're going to move on. I hope that we can go back to being friends. Like I said I will always love you, I will always care and I will be here if you need anything."

"I need you, Jason. That's what I need. Can you give me that?"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, that's the one thing I can't do for you. If things were different, maybe. But just like I had to follow my heart once before with you, I have to do that now with Sam. I'm not doing this to intentionally hurt you but I can't pretend like it's not happening. It would only hurt you worst in the end."

Jason turned to go upstairs and get some clothes. This took almost 2 hours to play out and he knew that he hadn't gotten anywhere with Liz so he figured he would let her deal with it in her own way. The more he tried to make her understand, the less she seemed to get it. He never noticed how needy she seemed until now. He never intended to hurt her and there was nothing he could do to stop the hurt. After he packed some clothes he headed back downstairs to find that Liz was gone. He figured she needed air or space. He was half relieved that she wasn't there when he was leaving out. The other part of him was in fact hurting over the loss of their relationship. After all, it wasn't like he never loved her at all. And it wasn't like he didn't still love her as a friend or as an ex lover. He somehow managed to always love them all even after they were over. He still loved Carly. She was now his best friend, along with Sonny. He loved Courtney after they had gotten a divorce. He knew that they just weren't right for each other. He had been angry at Robin for telling AJ the truth about Michael but she was in fact his first love and he still cared very much for him and it was obvious that she still cared as well. Otherwise she would have never gone to such great lengths to save his life. And then there was Sam. He and Sam had been through so much together. Life and death situations, one right after another. And she stood by his side through it all. The only time she was ever willing to let go of him is when she thought that it was what was best for him. He would always love her for the way she had accepted him for who he was. He never once felt like he had to sacrifice himself or who he was to be with her. She never questioned him or his work and because of that he felt like he could tell her things about his life and job that he had never been willing to share with anyone else. Sam had his back whenever and wherever he needed. It amazed him that it took him until now to realize that Sam was his partner in life and love. She feared nothing, especially him. As dangerous as he was, he was always where she had felt most safe. She had tried to tell him this on so many different occasions but he just didn't get it until now. Jason grabbed his jacket, keys and bag and headed back out the door to the Metrocourt.

* * *

It was four in the morning and Liz was down by the docks. She had walked out the house after Jason headed upstairs. She wouldn't say goodbye to him. She knew that it was over in her head but her heart just wouldn't grasp the concept. She stared out at the water and asked out loud, "What do I have to do? How do I make this right?" 

She didn't know he was standing there until she heard his voice reply to her question.

"How do you make what right, Elizabeth?"

She jumped at the sudden sound of his voice and turned around. She could tell he had been drinking. "Lucky what are you doing out here?"

"Drowning my sorrows. You know it's what we Spencer's do best." He said as he took a drink from the bottle he had in his hand. "What are you doing out here this late, with no jacket?"

"Nothing. I just needed to think." She hadn't realized how chilly it was until he mentioned that she didn't have a jacket. All she had on was a tank top and jeans. She suddenly felt a chill and she wrapped her arms around her body.

"Liz you should really go home before you catch a cold."

"Lucky, I don't even know where home is for me right now." She shivered again. He offered her the bottle he had been drinking from.

"Here take a sip of this. It will take the chill off." She gratefully took the bottle and took a swallow. It burned going down.

"Since when did you start drinking Jack Daniels?" She asked turning the bottle around to look at it.

"When I found out about Jake. Well after the park incident. After you came and picked up Cameron, I went to the Haunted Star and grabbed the first bottle I saw. I just wanted anything to make me forget."

"That's what I could use right now. Anything to make me forget. At least for a little while." She said as the tears reappeared and she took another swallow. This one a lot longer than the first.

"What's wrong Liz? What did you mean by you don't even know where home is for you right now?"

"Jason is leaving me for Sam." And she took another drink.

"I kind of figured it was a matter of time before that happened."

"Why would you think that? I thought that you and Sam were happy together."

"We were but we weren't "the one" for each other. We weren't in love. I went to see her right after the boat explosion and she kept calling out for Jason. She was half delirious. I know she was speaking from her subconscious or her heart." He grabbed the bottle from her a took a sip. "I know we were over and we had accepted it but it didn't hurt any less knowing that she thought he hated her."

They walked over and sat on the bench. They hadn't been this close without reason for years. But now they sat and talked as old friends both looking for an answer that neither one of them could really give the other. Liz wanted Jason and wanted to know what she could do to win him back. Lucky wanted to know if it wasn't Liz that kept him from his son than who was it.

"This is weird, the two of us sitting here talking about our love lives with other people to each other." She said.

"Yeah. We used to be really good friends Elizabeth. We could talk about anything before." He took another drink. The sun was beginning to come up. "Well it looks like we should be getting to our respective homes. It's getting really early." He was drunk but sober at the same time and his joke made her laugh.

"Home. Where would that be for me? Where is that for you?"

"This morning, home is at The Haunted Star over there. I got the keys from my dad and permission to abuse the bar in anyway I see fit. I was told just not to touch his bourbon or his gin."

"Would you mind sharing in the abuse of the bar? I could use a distraction. The penthouse will bring memories and I really don't want to see the boys in this state."

"Sure why not. I'm pretty sure there's enough booze for the two of us. Especially since my dad isn't there."

"With Luke around the only thing we'd be drinking is water and chasers."

"You're right. Come on let's go."

They made their way onto the Haunted Star and headed over to the bar. Lucky placed the bottle of JD on the counter and stepped behind the bar. "And what can I get for you Miss Webber?"

"I'll take a bottle of your finest tequila. Oh and leave the spout off please."

"There you go and for the house a bottle of vodka. Would you like a glass?"

"Not at all." She said taking the bottle to the head.

After they finished about half of their bottles. The both sat at the bar laughing about how their relationships started when the relationship they had together ended and how now that their separate relationships ended here they were together but not together. They got quiet for a while when Liz decided that the subject needed to be addressed. "Lucky I'm sorry about what's going on with Jake and his paternity. I really wish this wasn't happening."

"Liz, can you look me dead in the eye and tell me that you really didn't know."

"I really didn't. Years ago, I hoped that the baby was yours, then the results came back but we lost so must trust by then and Jason was around and helping me out without even knowing that the baby was his but he was with Sam. I was keeping this huge secret thinking that I was doing what was best for everyone involved. You would be sober, my family wouldn't be split, Jason was with Sam and they were planning on starting a family. It just seemed like a logical lie at first. It's strange to call it a lie now when it actually turned out to be the truth."

"Have you thought about how different things would be if it had just come out in the beginning that Jake really was my son?"

"Honestly, I haven't yet. I was still trying to convince myself that Jason is Jakes father until he came home tonight to tell me we were done. And even now I am trying to think about how I can get him back."

Surprisingly, this didn't hurt Lucky's feelings. He knew that Liz genuinely loved Jason. He did have one question though. "What is it about Jason Morgan that has you women so head over heels that no matter what he does, you don't want to let him go? Except for Sam, but it took Jason threatening her life before she realized that she had NO chance of getting him back. But yet and still she never let go of him in her heart."

"Jason has a way about him that when he loves you, he let's his guard down and you get to see this side of him that is off limits to everyone else. That's what's so endearing about him. Because when you get to see that part of him, you really do feel like there is no one else in the world for him but you. And for that time that he does feel that way about you, you know that no one else exists for him except you."

"Wow that was profound."

"That's what it is to be loved by Jason Morgan. The man that all the doctors said couldn't feel anything."

"I remember when you used to feel that way about me."

"No, Lucky, when I loved you it was different. I got to see what other people saw. You let your guard down for others. Not many but you did. What we shared though was beautiful because we grew into love. We came from a place where the only people we trusted were each other. You were my friend, and my rock. You were my first love. Everything we experienced together was new and exciting and we grew through the stages. We went from puppy love, to first love, to mature love, and it was all very real love for us. We maintained a trust and friendship throughout it all. Even before we got married. And when we found our way back to each other, we were married, that trust was still there. Until you got hurt and then the lies began, and not just on your part. I was too self absorbed to notice that you had a problem. I think I always knew but assumed that you would handle it and ask for help if you needed. I couldn't be but so bothered between Cam and work and keeping a home and then there were our financial troubles. We lost our way somewhere along the line. The trust got broken. Too broken to be repaired and by the time we were ready to admit it there was another child to consider."

He was staring at her now. This was the Elizabeth he remembered from when they were teenagers trying to figure it out together. The one that would confide in him all her fears. He remembered when he used to be her hero and somewhere along the line… wait no he knew exactly when it happened, when she thought he was dead, that's when Jason had become her hero. This woman in front of him now was a spitting image of the girl he knew and loved from 15 years earlier, even as little as 5 years earlier. The liquor had softened her face and was a welcome distraction for the tears she had obviously been spilling out for hours before she had arrived at the docks. He smiled at her as she spoke and regretted being a cold as he had been earlier. However he did mean what he said, he would not give up his son again.

"All this time and I had no idea how you felt about what happened between us."

"We never really talked after the fact. The divorce was a miserable experience for the both of us and then we kind of fell into what we had with Sam and Jason. And then the truth came out. And you and Sam left."

He wasn't sure where it came from but he kissed her and for a moment it felt like she would pull away but she didn't. This kiss along with the alcohol was the distraction she needed from Jason. And then she felt it. That spark that she had been waiting to feel with Jason when they kissed hours earlier. But this spark was with Lucky and not Jason. They fell into a rhythm with one another as if they had been kissing everyday for the last 3 years. She started to tug at his shirt. She needed to be loved right now. She had felt so rejected by Jason. She grabbed for his belt but Lucky stopped her. "Liz I want this, I really do but I know that it's going to be Jason that you're making love to and not me and I don't want that."

"Lucky, I know who it is that I'm with right now and I'd be lying if I said that my heart wasn't still with Jason right now but at this very moment my body is with you and my body is crying out for you right now. I want you to make love to me Lucky."

"Is this really what you want?"

"Yes, this is what I want at this moment and when I wake up and the alcohol has worn off I'll just have to figure it out all over again. But for now, shut up and make love to me Lucky."

And he did. He laid her on the carpeted floor and undressed her. He removed his own clothes and kissed his way up her body. When he reached her lips she grabbed his head and pulled him deep into her mouth. He pulled at her hips and entered her and they made love there on the Haunted Star for hours before falling asleep in each others arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or any of the characters.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my very first fan fic. I hope you enjoyed the story. I enjoyed writing it. And so, here is the final chapter of Exposed. I am fast forwarding a couple of months from the end of the last chapter but I will do my best to fill in what's been going on in the dialogue.

* * *

Chapter 13

Sam was excited. She was being released from the hospital today. It had been almost 2 months. She couldn't wait for Alexis to show up to pick her up, or at least try to. Sam and Jason had come up with the plan to have Jason show up at the same time as Alexis to "surprise" Sam with a new home. Sam had been driving Alexis crazy with her claims of not remembering. Eventually Sam had to come to terms with Jason being Jake's father and she forgave Jason much to Alexis' disgust. Liz and the boys were still living at the penthouse and Alexis knew this. She tried to continuously tell Sam that Jason was only playing on her emotions. Alexis had tried everything she could think of to get Sam to remember the last 4 years especially after one day at the hospital when Sam blew up at her.

Flashback

_Sam woke up to find Alexis in her room watching her. She vowed that she would make Alexis pay. Alexis felt like she had a right to control her life. Sam had vowed to make her pay when she threatened to prosecute Jason for killing Manny, if he hadn't stayed away from Sam. She had said even if it took her last dying breath, she would make her pay. So she continued with her plan of driving Alexis crazy. "Why are you here?"_

"_Sam, listen to me. I know that this is confusing to you but you need to listen to me. You were on a boat that exploded…"_

"_I know that Alexis, I didn't lose my memory. I know exactly what happened."_

"_That's just it. The doctors say that you seem to be blocking out the last few years of your life, so in a way you have lost your memory. You are not with Jason any more. He is the father of Elizabeth's son, a son that is three years old. You have been with Lucky for almost 2 and a half years. That is until recently when you broke it off."_

"_You are such a liar Alexis. I knew it was only a matter of time before you tried something else to keep us apart. How dare you try to play on my injury? I should have cut you out of my life after the whole Manny incident when you blackmailed Jason into staying away from me. But you would have kept me away from my sisters as well. What makes you think that you have the right to decide who I am with? You don't get to choose who I love or who loves me. Jason has been my life for years. You on the other hand have been my mother for all of 10 minutes and you think you have some kind of authority over my life. You don't. Guess what? I did some research of my own. The day you gave me up for adoption you gave up all rights as my next of kin so that crap you pulled when I got shot, you can't do now. You have no place here Alexis. Jason and I are going to get married and start a family and though I wish I had a mother to share that with, you are the last person that I would want as a grandmother to my children."_

_This was going to be harder than she thought. She didn't want Sam to feel the pain that was going to come but she had to try to force her to acknowledge the truth. "Sam, honey when you leave here, you are going to see that I'm not lying to you. Jason has a life and a family with Elizabeth. They live together at the penthouse. You have been living in LA for the last couple of years with Lucky. Sam even if you and Jason were together you wouldn't have any children with him. Your shooting caused you to be unable to have children. That's…"_

"_Get out! Get OUT! You are a lying, evil, calculating bitch. I hate you. Why would you say such a horrible thing? I can't even believe that you're here right now. GET OUT NOW!" Sam was crying now. Not because she felt bad about what she was saying to Alexis but because she knew Alexis was telling the truth about her never being able to have Jason's child. _

"_I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you what's really going on. Maybe you are trapped in a place in your mind where you feel like you were happiest but that's all going to change when you walk out this hospital. You will be hit with the harsh realities of the world soon enough and even though it seems like I'm being brash right now, it will be a lot worst when you have to face the truth that awaits on the outside."_

_The tears stopped and she gave Alexis the coldest look ever. "Harsh realities on the outside, Alexis? The harsh realities of the world are right here in my face calling itself my mother. You have taken everyone that I loved away from me. You screamed at me until I passed out and the stress caused me to bleed so badly, I lost my daughter. During the time of the virus, you could have refused the antidote so that my brother could live but you didn't, did you and guess what? He died too. All I had left was Jason. And you took him away from me too. You blackmailed him into leaving me. Now you can't stand the fact that you no longer have him under your thumb and he wants to be with me again. So what do you do? You lie and try to manipulate me into hating him, saying that he is the father of Elizabeth's unborn child and not only that but that this baby is supposedly 3 years old now and let's not forget that according to you I can't have children. What have I done to make you hate me Alexis?" _

"_I don't hate you, Sam. All I want is what's best for you."_

"_Jason is what's best for me. I swear I hate you more now than I ever did before. You are a murderer of the worst kind. You killed my family. The only family I have ever had. And you didn't even have to use a weapon. You are self righteous and self serving. Jason told me when we found out that you were the woman who gave birth to me that you would try to act like you didn't do anything wrong and he said that I didn't need you in my life. I wish now that he had NEVER told you the truth. I want absolutely nothing to do with you. Alexis Davis, you are NOT my mother. I can't believe that you would try to get me to turn on Jason. I want you to listen to me. Jason is my life, my love, my heart. He means more to me than you ever will. If you don't like it, go to hell. We will never have a mother daughter relationship. I can't stress this enough, I HATE YOU. Now GET OUT!"_

_Alexis was crying now. The words pierced her heart like a knife. "Sam, you're angry right now and soon you will realize that I'm not the enemy. I don't know what it is that Jason told you last night but I assure you that he has moved on with Elizabeth and I hate him for allowing you to think that things are okay between the two of you."_

"_I asked, no I told you to get out. I want nothing to do with you anymore. I know now from this stunt you are pulling that you and I have no hope for any kind of relationship. I hold nothing but resentment and hatred and anger and contempt for you. The only good thing about you is the fact that you had Molly and Kristina. I only hope that they don't grow up to see you for the true bitch that you are."_

"_Sam I'm not going to leave you and let you be fed lies and get your heart broken yet again by Jason."_

"_Jason broke my heart because of you. You are to blame; you left him with no option. But if you really don't want to leave I am going to make sure that you know exactly how I feel about you. I think you are the worst mother that has ever lived. You don't do anything for anyone, including your children, that don't serve your own purpose. You have never known what it is like to truly love and be loved by anyone. That is why you want to tear me and Jason apart. But you can't do that. We won't let you. You are going to be alone for the rest of your life and you know that. That is why you try to keep your children on tight leashes. Kristina and Molly don't realize it because they are young and are still mommy's little girls but they will grow up and see you for the wretched wench that you are and leave you to live your miserable self absorbed life alone. They will hate you like I do if you try to control their lives. For such an intelligent woman you have got to be the dumbest person I have ever met to believe that I wouldn't see the real you. You think I was so hung up on finding my birth mother that I would be eternally grateful for finding you no matter what you did to me."_

"_Sam, stop it. Okay I get that you're angry but we will get passed this like we have before. You don't remember that we began to bond and were actually getting to be very close after you left Port Charles. God I wish you would just remember."_

"_And I wish I could forget that you are the woman who had me."_

End Flashback

Sam sat in her bed, waiting for them to show up. Jason showed up first. She jumped out of the bed when he entered. She had the biggest smile on her face. He smiled as well as he held her. It felt so good to be in his arms. Jason pulled back and said,

"So how do you feel?"

"I feel great, Jason. I am so tired of this hospital. I can't wait to go home." Just then she saw Alexis through the window. "She's here." She whispered to Jason. So on queue, Jason said without turning around,

"So are you ready to go home to your new apartment?"

Sam smiled and said, "New apartment? What's wrong with the penthouse?"

"Jason can't take you there because Elizabeth is still there with his son. Isn't that right Jason?" Alexis said stepping into the room.

Jason rolled his eyes and looked into Sam's eyes. "Sam, I told you everything that happened over the last few years that you don't remember right? I did my best to explain to you what was going on between me and Elizabeth right now. But yes she is still there at the penthouse with the boys because that's the home that the kids know. I have been working on this new apartment for us to live in for our new start. I wanted to surprise you."

Sam beamed because she knew Jason was telling the truth. It wasn't just for show on account of Alexis. "I know Jason. I am sort of glad I don't remember all that happened because I can move forward with you without holding anything against you. I hope that you can do the same with me."

"You know I'll do anything for you." He said.

Just then Sam looked passed Jason and asked Alexis, "Why are you here?"

"Sam I thought that maybe you would want to come out of the hospital and see your sisters. They are so excited about you coming home. Kristina actually wanted to come with me to pick you up."

"I never said that I wanted you to come pick me up. I don't want you to get things confused Alexis. I meant what I said about hating you. I really do. I eventually agreed that I would tolerate you for the sake of maintaining a relationship with my sisters. I will act cordial towards you when they are around but that's it. Other than that we have no relationship. I thought you understood that."

"Sam, I was really hoping that you would stay at the lake house if only for a little while, just to help you to remember a little bit. It would be easier on your sisters if you knew everything that had been going on with them throughout the years. I think being at the house with them will help you to remember. And I won't lie to you; I was hoping that you would remember our connection as well."

"Wow, you're really going to try to use my sisters as a way to get close to me. Like I said, you really are self serving. This isn't about what's best for Molly and Kristina or even me, it's about you. I could care less if I ever remember; I will never allow you to be close to me again."

"That hurts me to hear Sam. I would like to think that you would understand that a relationship with your sisters would be a lot easier if you didn't hate your mother."

"Whatever Alexis. Jason can we go home now? I can't wait to see the new place. Alexis, you can tell Kristina and Molly that I will be over to see them tomorrow. I would like to spend a night at home getting some rest."

Just then Emily came into the room. "Hey Sam, Jase, Alexis. Sam you all ready to get out of here?"

"Yes, 7 weeks is a long time. I can't wait to go home."

Emily smiled. "Well if you hadn't been here that long you wouldn't look like you do now. It took 6 skin graph surgeries to fix your face, arm, legs and back. You're lucky to be getting out of here this soon."

"And I am so grateful for all that you doctors have done." Sam smiled at her. Emily had been more than supportive to her and Jason getting back together even though Elizabeth was her best friend. Emily had even kept Sam company, when Jason took Jake for the second paternity test at Mercy hospital which ultimately proved Jake wasn't his son. Emily had said all she wanted was for her brother to be happy. Emily held out her clip board.

"Well, Ms. Samantha McCall if you would sign here and here, you are officially released. Here are your prescriptions. This one is for a medicated ointment for your skin graphs to help them continue to heal. Make sure you change the dressing on that one section of your back at least twice a day. That's were the burn was the worst and it still pusses up quite often. Keep it dry. This prescription is for a mild pain reliever since you were still complaining of some minor aches and pains. And this last one is for a final round of antibiotics just to be on the safe side and prevent possible infection."

Sam signed the papers and took the prescriptions and jumped out of bed. She grabbed Jason's hand and said "Let's go home."

He smiled and replied, "Anything you say."

She turned to Alexis, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow when I go to see the girls."

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe we could talk for a little while in a different setting." Alexis took a step towards Sam and hugged her. Sam didn't hug her back. "I'm glad to see you going home."

Sam pulled away and she and Jason walked out leaving Alexis both sad and angry. "I will get my daughter away from him one way or another" she vowed to herself.

* * *

Liz was getting Cameron and Jake ready to go to the park. They were going to meet up with Lucky. Liz and Lucky had decided to take things slowly where Jake and Cameron were concerned. Elizabeth had awakened next to Lucky after that night on the Haunted Star and surprisingly wasn't filled with regret but with a peaceful reassurance. After that night, she believed that she and Lucky would be able to decide what would be best for Jake and getting him to understand what was going on. She had watched him sleep for a while before he woke up and smiled at her. He pulled her close to him and thanked her for that morning together. She was grateful that he hadn't left her alone on the docks. They dressed and talked in a way that they hadn't in so long. They left the Haunted Star as friends. It surprised the both of them how naturally it came. Liz had told Jake that Cameron's first daddy was his daddy too. She and Jason sat down with the boys and told them that Jason was always going to be there for them and that he would be their second daddy. They tried to explain to them that Jason was the daddy while Lucky was away because he had to go away for work and he didn't want his boys to be without a daddy and he knew Jason would be a good one. The kids seemed to accept it but Jake always asked for "Daddy Jason". Jason made himself readily available to see Jake but allowed for bonding time with Lucky so they could get to know him as their father again. Liz arrived at the park with the boys and saw that Lucky was already there. Cameron and Jake took off towards Lucky when they saw what he had in his hands. He had a baseball and glove for Cameron and a soccer ball for Jake. Lucky took turns playing with each of the boys before letting them go off and play with the soccer ball together. He sat on the bench with Liz.

"They really are some great kids, you know that?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'm glad that all this drama hasn't affected them for the most part."

"That's because regardless of anything you have been their constant. No matter what they have had their mother and their mother's love to keep them steady." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Thank you. And thank you for being so patient with me. I know that I must have seemed to be leading you on when we slept together those couple of times after that night at the Haunted Star. I just feel like I needed to step back and look at everything. I didn't want to jump into bed with you every time I was feeling alone or missing Jason. It just isn't fair to you."

"Liz, I understand that you're still in love with Jason and if you want me to keep my distance from you then I will. I don't want you to feel pressured in any kind of way."

She smiled at him. "Lucky, you're still a great guy. You've come so far beyond your addiction. I'm proud of you. I appreciate how you have been with Jake and Cameron these last couple of months too."

"Yeah well, I never stopped loving either one of those boys. I just felt like I was doing what was best by trying not to cause more confusion, by trying to stay as Cameron's dad."

"I understand. We all try to do what we think is best for the children but sometimes we are really doing what is best for us."

"I guess you're right. When you put it like that, I have to admit it was easier to leave and not see either one of the boys than to be around for Cameron and watch Jake with Jason. It was different because I knew that Cam wasn't biologically mine but when it came to Jake I felt like my heart had been ripped out."

"I'm so sorry, Lucky. I wish I knew who did this."

"It's okay. We know the truth now. We'll find out who did it. I spoke with Jason to see if he was looking into it and he told me that he has a few leads he's looking into. He just really didn't seem like he wanted to get into it at the time."

"Well he has been preoccupied with Sam's recovery. I hear she's getting released today."

"Is that why you took the day off?"

"You do know me well don't you? But yeah, I didn't want to run into her and Jason. I'm not angry any more but it's still a little uncomfortable to see them together. What about you? How is it to be back on the PCPD?"

"It's great. The guys have welcomed me back with open arms. Rodriguez even requested for me to be his partner again."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Liz would you like to go get lunch with me? I mean you and the boys?"

"Sure, we would love to."

They stood up to go and get the boys who were having a ball. Cameron was now trying to teach Jake to play catch. Jake missed every ball that was thrown to him but he laughed every time. The proud parents told the boys they were going to Kelly's for lunch. At first they protested until Lucky promised them ice cream. Liz shook her head at him for it but laughed. Lucky picked up Jake and Liz took Cameron by the hand. Lucky was caught off guard when Liz took his hand into her free one. Liz smiled at him and he smiled back. This felt right. They were on the path back to each other. They both knew it but they silently agreed to take this slow as not to make the same mistakes as before. They were rebuilding their friendship first.

* * *

Sam and Jason pulled up in front of Harbor View Towers. Sam was confused.

"Jason, what are we doing here? I though Elizabeth and the kids were still in the penthouse."

"They are. They are in Penthouse #2. You on the other hand will be living in Penthouse #3."

"Jason there is no penthouse #3, only #1 and #2. Are we going to be living right across the hall from Elizabeth? Do you think that's a good idea? I mean she is still in love with you after all."

Jason smiled at her and didn't answer. He told the driver to pull into the garage. The driver went into the garage of the building and drove to a sub level garage. Sam had never noticed this lower level of the garage before. She and Jason got out and headed to the elevator. The elevator had only 4 buttons, garage, street, PH, and emergency. Sam was confused. She had never seen this elevator either. Jason pushed the PH button and the elevator went up. When the doors opened, Sam stepped out to a floor she had never been to before. Jason handed her the keys and she opened the door to the most gorgeous apartment she had ever seen.

"Oh my God, Jason this is amazing. How long has this apartment been here? Was it Sonny's or something?"

Jason laughed at her and put his hands around her waist from behind. "No, this was never Sonny's apartment or anyone else's for that matter. You are the first and only tenant that has ever lived here. That's because this apartment is only about 3 weeks old."

"What? Are you saying you had this built just for me?"

"Well I told you that I had a lot of making up to do and that includes giving you someplace you can really make yourself at home. I know that you never really felt like the penthouse was totally yours because Carly had total access and plus I lived there with Courtney when she and I were married and then the whole Elizabeth one night stand episode, and now with Elizabeth having actually lived there, I know you could never actually call that home again. But this, this is your apartment, your home. You can decorate this any way that you like. Except if you want for me to stay here then, no pink or peach or purple please."

"There goes my plan for the whole house then. The living room and bathroom were supposed to be purple, the kitchen was supposed to be peach and the bedroom pink." She laughed and he kissed the top of her head. "I can live without those colors but we need to make one change first."

"Sure. What is it?" He asked.

"Stop referring to this as my home. This is supposed to be our new start so it's _our_ home."

"Okay. This is our apartment. Our home." He let go of her waist and told her to look around.

She started to look around and saw that this penthouse was twice the size of the other one. On the first floor alone there was a living room with a fireplace. There was a formal dining room; there was an alcove like before that was perfect for a pool table again. There was a den on the first floor as well. Jason had that set up as a home office so that he could spend time at home with Sam and not always have to run down to the coffee house. There was a patio with a Jacuzzi. The patio was enclosed by gorgeous glass panel windows and sky lights. Of course there was a kitchen, not that Sam cooked but it had every kind of appliance you could think of. When Sam headed upstairs she saw that there were 5 bedrooms. She turned to Jason, "Why so many bedrooms? There are only two of us."

"Well, I figured that we could have a room for Michael and Morgan when they came over and a room for Kristina and Molly too."

"You think they each need their own rooms?"

"Michael is 13, Kristina is 9 almost 10, Morgan is 7 going on 8, and Molly is 4 going on 5. Do you think any of them is going to want to share a room with the other? Especially Michael and Kristina?"

"You have a point. You really gave this some thought."

"Yes I did. And that's why there is a bathroom in the master bedroom as well as two more out here."

"A master bathroom?" She rushed into what she thought was the master bedroom but saw a regular bedroom. "Jason, I've gone into the all the bedrooms and there is no master bedroom."

"That's because you haven't gone into all the bedrooms. These are only guest rooms. The master bedroom is upstairs."

"There's a third floor?" She was shocked. She had never thought of that. He took her by the hand to a door that she had assumed was a closet and it was a staircase. He led her upstairs to a huge bedroom that was the size of all five bedrooms downstairs. Inside there were hundreds of flowers. There were all her favorites, red and white roses and white orchids. She was speechless. She started to cry and he hugged her gently as to watch her back. He then did what he had been waiting to do for months now. He kissed her. The past two months, he had done nothing but kiss her hand or the top of her head or her forehead when she was asleep. But now he held her face ever so gently and he kissed her with all the passion that had been building up inside him for the last two months. She returned the passion in kind but for her it wasn't two months of pent up passion, it was years of longing for the man she loved whole-heartedly. After a few minutes, they pulled away, the both of them breathless. They both wanted to go further but knew that they needed to wait until her back was fully healed. They didn't want to chance tearing the skin before it healed. The doctors had warned her about infection being at a much higher likeliness if that happened.

"Thank you so much Jason, this is amazing. This is better than amazing. I don't even know the words to describe how I feel right now."

"I just hope you feel loved and at home."

"With you has been the only time I have ever felt at home. It never mattered where we were. If we were in a safe house, the penthouse or even holed up in a bar with me sleeping on a chair, I have always felt at home with you."

"That is nice to hear and I wish that I had paid attention sooner. So now that you have Alexis going out of her mind with ways to get you to hate me again, how are you going to finish her off?"

"Oh the big finish? Well what better way to get back at Alexis than to get her to expose herself, in front of everybody."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I said you would need to go along with whatever I said?"

"Yeah and I have."

"I'm hungry can we get something to eat?" She said. He looked at her funny. "I promise I will tell you the rest of the plan over lunch."

"So do you want to go out?" He asked.

"Nope. We can order in."

"Let me guess, Chinese."

"You got it. I haven't had Chinese food in ages especially really good Chinese food." She put her arms around his waist and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay, okay. We can order Chinese just don't try to get me to eat any more of that weird stuff you like to get." And he laughed. It felt good to be with her like this again.

"You didn't even get to see the rest of the apartment." He said.

"There can't possibly anymore."

"Yes there is." He took her by the hand and led her into the bathroom. There was a Jacuzzi bath tub, a shower for two, and his and her sinks. "I still don't like bubble baths but I wouldn't mind taking a shower or two with you. And the two sinks are for those times you spend hours in the mirror on your hair and I want to brush my teeth or something." She lightly elbowed him. Then he led her back into the room. There was a balcony that looked out to a gorgeous view of the harbor. Once back in the room, she noticed two more doors. The first led to a huge walk in closet. "This is for all your clothes, so you can leave me the dresser." Then he took her to the second door which led to a slightly smaller but empty room.

"I don't think I need that much closet space." She laughed.

"This is not closet space." He said.

"So what is it for?"

"This room is for when you are ready to explore those options you brought up before about having children. Whenever you decide, we can start making plans for a family. Whether you want to consider a surrogate or adoption. It's up to you."

"Are you serious, Jason? Are you really ready to start talking about and making plans for a family?"

"Yes Sam, I want to have a family with you. I don't want to wait until something else comes up to get in the way and make me second guess having a child with you. Having Jake and Cameron for all that time showed me that it is very possible for me to have a child and keep my child safe."

Sam's eyes filled with tears and she put her head down. "Jason, our only option would be adoption."

"Why? I thought you said before that we could use a surrogate."

"That was before I found out that my eggs are barely viable. And that the chances of my having a successful surrogate implant are 10 percent."

"Sam I'm sorry." He pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his chest. "When did you find out?"

"When you were locked up in Pentonville."

"You've known that long?"

"Yes. I will never have a child of my own. I can't give you the child you want."

"Sam, look at me." She raised her head to look into his eyes. "I don't care if we have a child together or not. I would love to share a child with you. If it's not one of our own then we can give a child who needs one a good home. We were going to do it with Hope and I believe we can do it with another child. I can wait while you take as much time as you need to think about it."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"I can't hear it enough."

"I love you Jason."

"I love you too, Sam. Let's go order something to eat."

They ordered food and sat out on the patio to eat. "So tell me the rest of this plan. What exactly did I agree to when I said I would go along with whatever you said?"

"We're going to get engaged."

He choked on his chicken fried rice. "Engaged? Already?"

"Yes. I have it all planned out. We'll get engaged and I'll tell Alexis. This is going to push her to the edge. She'll be desperate to get me not to marry you. Alexis knows that Maxie knows. Maxie told me that she offered to pay her a hundred thousand dollars to leave town. She's going to try to come up with something to convince me not to marry you. I just don't know what it's going to be."

"So, where does the part where she outs herself, come into play?"

"At our engagement party of course."

"Wait. We are going to have an engagement party too? You know I don't do dressing up very well."

"You don't have to wear a tie. You look good in a suit and a dress shirt, so stop."

"You know what I think. I think that this whole plan was just to get me to dress up in a suit and propose to you again." He laughed at her.

"And here I thought I was being slick. Guess you caught me. What's my punishment?"

"You're sentenced to a lifetime with me."

"I can do that sentence with my eyes closed." She leaned in and kissed him. It was another very passionate kiss.

"You better stop before we get into trouble. You know what the doctor said. You have another 2 or 3 weeks to for your back to heal and I'm not going to take that chance. It's been a long time and I can't promise not to get over excited. I might forget." He smiled at her. She groaned. She longed for him. She wanted him so badly.

"Okay. So when should we announce our engagement?" He asked.

"So, you're going to go along with it?" She asked excitedly.

"I promised that I would go along with whatever you said, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. So how about I tell Alexis tomorrow when I go to see Kristina and Molly?"

"Do you think that it would make sense to do it that soon?"

"Sure would. If we get engaged that quickly, then we'll probably want to get married just as quickly and she will have to scramble to get control. She won't have time to think about all of her moves."

"You know Alexis a lot better than I do. I don't even begin to see how that woman's mind works."

"Just follow my lead Mr. Morgan and I will show you how to ruin Alexis Davis."

"Show me the way, Ms. McCall." He kissed her briefly and they went back into the house so Sam could tell him what she wanted to do to the house.

* * *

The next morning

Sam headed over to Alexis' house around 10 that morning. She was excited to be seeing her sisters. She could see them in the living room and knocked on the door. Kristina ran to open it and pulled her inside. "Hi Sam, I missed you so much. Are you feeling better?"

"I feel so much better thank you for asking. Hey Molly, come here and give me a hug."

Molly ran over and threw her arms around Sam's neck. "Hi Sam. I missed you. I drew you flowers to make you feel better. Did Mommy give them to you?"

"I missed you guys too. Yes I got the picture of the flowers and they were the most beautiful flowers I have ever gotten. They made me feel so much better. Look how big you two girls are. I'm so sorry that I missed out on so much time with you."

"It's okay Sam. Mommy told us that because of the accident, it made you forget a lot of stuff but at least you didn't forget us." Kristina said.

"That's right pretty girl. I could never forget you and Ms. Molly over here. You two are the best sisters in the world and no one could ever forget you."

"Thanks Sam." Said Kristina.

"Yeah thanks Sam." Molly repeated.

"So guess what?" Sam said.

"What?" The girls said in unison.

"I have a huge new apartment. It's even bigger than this house. And each of you has your own room. So you get to come over and decorate however you want." Sam told them knowing that by telling them in front of Alexis, she wouldn't be able to tell Sam no.

"Really?" Kristina asked.

"Yes. And Michael and Morgan have their own rooms too."

"Wow. That is so cool Sam. Your apartment must be huge." Kristina said with Molly nodding in agreement.

Alexis finally spoke up. "And where is this huge new apartment located?"

"Harbor View Towers." Sam said. Alexis asked Kristina and Molly to excuse them.

"Wait so Jason got you an apartment in the same building as Elizabeth. That's convenient. Now he won't have to travel far between the two of you." Alexis said. She was trying to provoke a spark in Sam's memory. She couldn't believe how stubborn her oldest girl was. How had she managed to lock 4 years away?

"Alexis, stop it okay. Jason and Elizabeth are over. And for your information Jason really isn't Jake's father."

Alexis looked shocked. "What? How is that possible? The test. It said Jason was the father."

"Yeah well, Spinelli proved that the test was wrong. The blood types don't match up or something. Jason thinks that Elizabeth lied about the results or changed them herself. But they did another test not too long ago and it proved Lucky is the father." Sam decided to go in for the kill when she saw the look of nervousness on Alexis' face. "That's why Jason and I have decided that we are not going to put our lives on hold anymore. We're going to get married and start our own family."

Alexis' head was spinning. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Sam, I don't think you and Jason are ready to make that kind of step so early in your new relationship. I really think that you should seek therapy first to help you try to remember the time you lost. You might start to see things in a different light and you wouldn't want for it to be too late if you're already stuck in a marriage."

"Alexis, this is not up for discussion. Jason asked me last night if I would marry him for real this time. I said yes. We are going to get married if you like it or not. The choice is not yours to make. I want for Kristina and Molly to be a part of it and I would hope that you won't interfere with that." Sam got defensive. She knew that Alexis' mind was racing trying to figure out what she could do to stop this.

"I won't say that your sisters can't participate in your wedding. I just don't think that this is something that you should rush into. That's all. I really think that Jason is rushing you for a reason. What could possibly be the hurry for the two of you to get married?"

"We love each other. That's why. This is not new for us. We have loved each other for years. As for the time that I can't remember, oh well. I can't remember not loving Jason so that doesn't bother me. I will be his wife and we will have a family together. End of discussion."

"Very well, I know that at this point you are not understanding my point of view and you are going to do what it is that you think you want to do right now. But Sam you are really falling into old habits that were not healthy for you to begin with. You are letting Jason control your life and who and what you become again."

"This conversation is over. Jason and I are going to have an Engagement party at the MetroCourt next Saturday. Despite how I feel about you at this very moment I would like for you to come so that you can see exactly how happy I am with Jason and how happy he is with me."

Alexis looked defeated. "Okay Sam, I will come to your engagement party but I just hope for your sake that you make this a long engagement like you did before."

"I wouldn't hold my breath for that. Jason and I plan on a small ceremony in Hawaii next month." Alexis' mouth dropped. Sam smiled knowing that she was pushing Alexis over the edge. First she had her thinking she hated her, which was true, now she knows that the truth is out about Jake, which meant that people were going to start looking for the truth, now she was telling Alexis of a sudden engagement and a quick wedding to follow. "Well I have to go. I'm going to book the hall at the MetroCourt and I have so much planning to do." She called for Kristina and Molly to come back out so that she could say good bye and promised them that she would see them the next day. Then Sam left. She had to meet with Carly and then with Maxie to get everything in order for that night.

Sam called Jason and told him everything went as planned. She asked him if he had already spoken to Carly. He told her to head over to the MetroCourt and that he would meet her there.

* * *

The next week went by in a flash. Sam and Jason met with Carly and let her in on the plan. She had been more than willing to help out bringing down Alexis. Maxie had a part to play as well. On Saturday evening, the MetroCourt was elegantly decorated for the party. Everyone was there; Sonny, Kate, Carly, Jax, Nikolas, Emily, Monica, Edward, Mike, Bobbi, Luke, Tracy, Milo, Max, Spinelli, Georgie, Maxie, Robin, Patrick and all the kids, plus a bunch of other people. It seemed like all of Port Charles was here and half of them didn't know or even like Jason and Sam. Alexis had yet to show up. Sam was beaming. She knew that this wasn't an official engagement party but was excited to be celebrating her and Jason being back together. Everyone greeted her and Jason and they smiled and said thank you. After about an hour of mingling, they all sat down to dinner. They had small talk as everyone asked about wedding plans. Sam said they planned for something small in Hawaii but didn't disclose a date like she had to Alexis. Suddenly Alexis appeared. She walked over to Sam and Jason and said a very uncomfortable congratulations. They nodded their heads and Sam said a bland thank you in reply. Alexis walked over to the table where Kristina and Molly were seated. She sat down and smiled at her youngest daughters and engaged in a conversation with them about what she had missed. Carly stood up and tapped her glass.

"Okay everyone, I would like to propose a toast to the happy couple." Carly turned to Jason and Sam. "Jason and Sam, you two are truly an inspiration to us all. Your love has really stood the test of time, as well as all the trials and tribulations that have been thrown your way. You have managed to rise above it all and come out on top. Sam I know that I have given you so much grief over the years concerning your relationship with Jason and for that I will not apologize because I was always acting in Jason's best interest. I see now though, that if you can stand up to me and no matter what I did, Jason's love for you never faltered, that you must be someone tremendously important to him to have earned his love. And Jason, now that you have realized the error of your ways and see that Sam is truly your soul mate, I know that you will hold on to her for dear life. I am truly happy that the two of you found your way back to each other and I can't wait to start planning your wedding." Carly stopped to wipe the few tears that started to fall. "Okay, I'm getting a little emotional and I just want to say congratulations to Jason and Sam." She raised her glass and everyone followed suit. Carly then looked at Maxie who took that as her queue.

Maxie got up from her seat and walked over to Alexis. She whispered in her hear. "I think we need to talk. Meet me in the garden." Maxie walked off towards the garden. After a few moments, Alexis excused herself from her daughters and walked out to the garden to meet Maxie. She saw Maxie standing by herself. She approached her.

"What is it that we need to talk about?" Alexis asked.

"Well, Alexis, it seems that Jason Morgan is trying to put this whole paternity test switch up on me since Elizabeth is claiming she had absolutely nothing to do with it. It seems that he thinks that I was the only other person to gain anything by changing the results. You offered me $100,000 to leave town. I want a million. Or I go in there right now and tell him and Sam that you were the brains of this whole operation."

"You think that you can blackmail me for more money. Sweetheart this works out in my favor. He thinks it's you already. I don't have to pay you a single penny now. If you go to Jason and Sam and tell them I did it, they will not believe it. You'll look like you're trying to cover your tracks. Why else wouldn't you tell them sooner? I'm free and clear. You look like the desperate little tramp that you are and I go back to trying to get my daughter to remember that I love her and that she hates Jason Morgan."

"Alexis, Alexis, Alexis. You must take me for some kind of a fool. I know that they may doubt it at first but when I let them hear this…" Maxie pulled out a tape recorder. "You're going down. You know what? I think my previous request was a little inappropriate. I want 5 million dollars or I sing like a bird and this recording will be my back up." She waved it around a little waiting for Alexis' response.

Alexis was furious. Damn this little tramp for getting the upper and on her again. She took a deep breath. She had to regain her composure. "Maxie, I don't know who you think that I am but I don't just have 5 million dollars at my disposal. I have to call into banks and withdraw from accounts. It could take a couple of days."

"That won't work. I want out of Port Charles tomorrow. I need that money tonight. Jason Morgan is closing in on me and I want to disappear before he makes me disappear. Your nephew has plenty of money at his disposal. Ask Nikolas for a loan or something."

"And how exactly do I explain what it's for?"

"That's not my problem Alexis, but this here is yours. What's it going to be?"

"Fine I will figure something out. I need until midnight. Meet me at the docks at midnight and I'll have the money."

"You seem pretty sure all of a sudden. I mean 2 minutes ago you had no clue where to get that kind of money. Look, just don't try to screw me over. I 'm going to go back in there and enjoy the rest of the party. Midnight Alexis or I make a bee line right for Jason Morgan's penthouse."

"Yeah okay fine. Midnight and I want that recording." Alexis grabbed Maxie's arm before she went back inside. Maxie shook her off.

"Consider it yours once I get the cash." She pulled her arm free and went back inside.

Alexis stood there for a minute and then headed to the ladies room to put herself back together.

Maxie walked back into the ballroom and went to Sam, she told her everything went as planned and handed Sam a second tape recorder. She then went back to her table. Alexis came back in and saw Sam and Jason talking to Monica. Alexis walked over to Sam and asked to speak to her privately. Sam rolled her eyes and reluctantly stepped out with Alexis.

"What now, Alexis?" Sam said.

"Sam you can't marry Jason in a month. Look I spoke with a psychiatrist and he thinks that hypnotherapy might work for you. I think that you should give it a try and then you might remember that Jason threatened to take your life. All for Elizabeth. If we go now then I can get you to him first thing in the morning."

Finally it came out what Alexis was planning to do. That's all that Sam needed to know. So she turned the tables on Alexis. "I'm going to act like you didn't just say anything that you just said. I'm going to go back in there and celebrate with my fiancée. You can leave. I won't even yell at you because I won't let you ruin my night." Sam walked back towards the ballroom. Alexis grabbed her arm and tried to stop her. "Get off of me Alexis." And Sam smacked her. Alexis let go of her arm and Sam walked inside. She hoped that Alexis would follow her back in. And that's exactly what she did. Sam turned to Alexis and got really close to her face. Jason came in closely behind her.

"Alexis, I swore that I would make you pay for trying to destroy me and Jason once before. I let you slide when Jason left me after I got shot. He would have taken me back if you didn't threaten to send him to jail for Manny's murder. Well guess what? I have not forgotten anything. I remember every minute of every day of the last four years. My favorite memory I have though was from the night before the explosion when Maxie told me that it was you who switched the test results. It was you who destroyed lives. It was you who tore out the hearts of two men by playing with the life of a little boy who did absolutely nothing wrong. Jake has been bounced back and forth between Jason and Lucky because you selfishly switched the test results which would have put both Lucky and Elizabeth and Jason and I on the path to recovering our relationships. I despise you and if I never see you again it will be too soon." Sam spewed the words with a venomous tone. She glared at Alexis who was now wide eyed in disbelief at what Sam had just said. She had been faking this whole time. She knew exactly what she was doing. She knew that Alexis wouldn't want Jason and Sam together so she played on that this whole time. Sam read her expression. "That's right Alexis; I played on your one weakness. The feeling of having absolutely no control along with the emotional roller coaster that I took you on by claiming to hate you. That wasn't a lie though. I do genuinely hate you. And if you look around at all the people whose lives were affected by your lie, you will see I'm not alone." Alexis looked away from Sam at the crowd the were all staring in disbelief. It had been Alexis all along.

"Sam, I don't know exactly what it is that Maxie told you but…"

Just then a video screen came on and the hospital video that Spinelli had recorded was playing. There were Alexis and Maxie standing outside of Sam's room and Maxie telling Alexis that she had seen it all and Alexis admitted to doing it. When the video went off an audio tape started to play. This was the audio tape that Maxie had just recorded outside in the garden. Alexis was destroyed. Not only had all of Port Charles been here to witness what she had done, so were her two youngest daughters. She looked over at Kristina who ran to Sonny crying. Molly didn't quite understand exactly what was going on but knew her mommy had done something wrong. She ran over to where Kristina was now at. Alexis was crying. She hadn't even seen Liz and Lucky come in. Jason had told Liz that they had found out who was behind the switch and needed for her and Lucky to come to the party. They each stood there in shock as they watched the video and heard the tape.

"So what do you have to say for yourself now Alexis?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I knew that you would never let go of Jason unless he committed the ultimate sin in your eyes. Knowing that you wanted a baby so badly and that he wouldn't give you one, then to turn around and give Elizabeth a child. I knew that if that test came back saying that he was the baby's father that you would never be able to forgive him. That baby would have been a constant reminder of the night of the black out. Not to mention it would push Elizabeth and Jason closer together. Everyone could see the attraction between the two of them. I barely knew Elizabeth and I could see that she was head over heels in love with Jason. But Jason has this weird sense of loyalty to those that he loves. He would never have left you unless you did something to piss him the hell off. I needed you to see that you could live a life without him and you did. Why couldn't you just continue to live your life without him? You were safer and I didn't have to worry about things like phone calls because my daughter was shot or that all three of my girls were on a boat that exploded. You say that I'm selfish but at least my life never put my girls in constant danger."

Just then Jason stepped forward, his eyes stone cold. Surely, if looks alone could kill, Alexis would have been dead where she stood. "I want nothing more than to kill you for what you did but I won't. I swear if the choice was mine you would have disappeared by now. I love Sam and as far as you never putting your girls in danger, Alexis, _you_ almost cost Sam her life when you defended Manny and got him off. It was your fault that he was even around for Sam to get shot. I swear if you ever try to do anything to hurt Sam again or stick your nose in my personal life again, you will only live to regret it."

Liz and Lucky walked over to where they were standing. Lucky spoke first. "If you changed the results to say that Jason was the father why did you fight so hard during the divorce for custody?"

"Lucky, I played dirty trying to force the truth to come out. I thought the divorce would be the final nail in the coffin to Sam and Jason. I figured it would force Elizabeth to say that Jason was the father. Even though they were already broken up, I had no idea at the time that Sam already knew that Jake was Jason's son. I thought that she finally found out along with everyone else. It breaks my heart to know that it doesn't matter what this man does to my daughter, she will stand by him no matter what."

Liz stepped forward and slapped Alexis in the face. "That's for playing with my son's life." Then she slapped her again. "And that's for me, Lucky, Sam and Jason." She walked off.

Lucky read Alexis her rights and took her downtown. Sam and Jason apologized to everyone for using the party as a way to catch Alexis. Everyone left and Sam went to talk to Kristina and Molly. They were going to go to spend the night at Sonny's until they knew exactly what would happen to Alexis. She apologized to her sisters for them having to find out what their mother did like that. She kissed them goodnight and Sonny took them home. When it was just the two of them, she turned to Jason and said,

"I thought you were going to kill her."

"I really wanted to. But I don't kill in the open like that."

"Yeah I know. No witnesses."

"You got it." He winked at her. "Come on let's go home."

"Sure thing."

When they arrived at the penthouse, Sam was shocked to see that Jason had the living room completely lit with candles. "Jason, how on earth did you do this?"

"Carly. She helped me plan this all out." He said.

"Plan all what out?" She asked. He pulled her over to the couch and sat her down.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the red velvet ring box. It matched the dress that she has been wearing that evening. He got down on one knee and said, "Sam, I know that this engagement party was supposed to be for show. I saw how much time you put into it and how happy it made you to plan to celebrate such a happy occasion. I don't want tonight to be all about destroying Alexis. I don't want you to have any more painful memories because of Alexis. I don't want beautiful nights like tonight to be messed up by ugly events, if I can help it. I want to know if you would consider, yet again, being my wife. Will you marry me Sam?" Just then he opened the box and pulled out a gorgeous 2 carat diamond ring.

She cried as she said, "Yes, of course I will. I love you so much." He slipped the ring on her finger and she kissed him longingly. He wrapped his arms around hr waist gently and pulled her up to him. "You have made me happier than I have ever been in my whole life." She said.

"I'm just returning the favor I guess." And they kissed again. They lay on the couch and talked until they dozed off in each others arms.

* * *

1 year later

Sam and Jason still couldn't believe they were here. It had been a year since all the drama with Alexis. She had been sentenced to 5 years for tampering with personal medical files. Kristina and Molly were staying with them permanently. They had decided to hold off on the wedding to allow Kristina and Molly time to adjust. They were both in shock over where they were at right now. They were in the church holding each others hand. They looked at each other and smiled. They were waiting for the preacher to say the words. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The happy bride and groom kissed and then turned to face the crowd. The preacher spoke again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I proudly present Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Spencer, III" Jason and Sam stood with the rest of the guests and applauded and cheered. Lucky and Liz had invited them because they said that they had played a key part in their reuniting. They wanted them there to share in their love because they knew better than anyone the difficult rode they had traveled to get back to where they were at now. Jason smiled at Liz and Lucky as they passed and Sam waved. This is how it was meant to be, Sam thought to herself as she put her arms around Jason's waist and they headed out the church to the reception.

* * *

Sam and Jason had spoken about their options to have children and Sam had gone to speak to several fertility specialist. She and Jason were leaving the next morning to go speak to some more doctors out of town. Sam had heard of a procedure in Pennsylvania that she wanted to look into some more. They were excited about their future together and were ready to jump in head first. It was Jason and Sam again. There was no one in their way to keep them apart now. Or so they thought. Little did they know that there was someone watching them. The same someone responsible for the boat explosion.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's the end of Exposed. I hope you liked it. If there was anything that I didn't cover please let me know. I am currently working on the sequel so I can use that to fill in any blanks. I know that this was a long chapter but I hope you guys found that it was worth it. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Even if you didn't review thanks for reading. 


End file.
